


Metamorphosis

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is fed up working in the call centre so auditions for Adam Lambert's band not realising the band have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Have to say thanks to zazajb, she got me into writing 4 years ago to help save my sanity. So many thanks bb and this ones for you, hope you enjoy it.

Tommy hid his head under the pillow.  This was the third night in a row that he’d been woken by the damned wolves howling.  It wasn’t unusual for him to be awake, his insomnia was always worse when he was worried about something.

He dragged himself out of bed, went to the window and shouted “shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to sleep.  I’ve got an important audition tomorrow, and if I screw it up it’ll be your fault.”

He closed the window shaking his head.  _What was he doing shouting at the wolves, they couldn’t understand him_.  He crawled back into his bed closing his eyes waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Tommy was suddenly aware the howling had stopped.  He shook his head, smiling, he didn’t think it was because of his shouting, but he liked to think it might have been.

He looked at the clock on his phone, 3.40am.  _No wonder the howling had stopped, it was beginning to get light outside and those blasted animals would be heading to their dens to sleep, the fuckers!_ He wished he could sleep.

Tommy calculated that he had around four hours of sleep before he had to be up ready for the audition.  He was due at the studios at ten.  Closing his eyes he tried to think of things that would send him to sleep.

There was a knock at the door “What?” he shouted.  The door opened slightly, it was Mike his flat mate.  “What?” he asked again, growling slightly.

“You ok Tommy?”

“I would be if I could sleep.  First those wolves wake me up, then when they decide to shut up _you_ wake me.”

“Sorry, but I thought I heard you shouting, thought there was something happening.”

“Yeah I was shouting, at the fucking wolves.  I’ve got my audition this morning and I can’t afford to make a complete asshole of myself. I need to get out of that call centre, it’s killing me.  But anymore interruptions and _I’ll_ kill the next person to ask if I’m ok.”

“Hey man, calm down, I’m sorry.  I was just worried about you, I’ll leave you to sleep.”

“Hey Mike, I’m sorry but……”

“Yeah, I know.  Don’t worry about it, when you become a famous rock star you can buy me dinner as an apology.”

“K! but I’ve got to get the job first.”

“You’ll nail it, you’re the best guitarist around.”

“ _You_ might think so, but I’ve got to convince Adam Lambert that I’m good too.”

“Hey stop worrying and try to sleep.  What time’s your audition?”

“Gotta be at the studio’s for ten.”

“Ok, I’m not at work, so I’ll make sure you get your skinny arse out of bed in time.”

“Thanks.”  He picked the pillow up and covered his head with it trying to block out the lightening sky.

Mike closed the door gently, smiling at the image of his best friend shouting at the wolves.

^V^

Adam was restless, he hadn’t been happy since Monte had left him in the lurch.  He’d had a better offer apparently.  _Well thanks a bunch_.  Adam had a promotional tour coming up for his new album and was now without a guitarist.  They’d been back in L.A. for the last four days and he was restless.  They had another two weeks before they had their first promo at a small theatre right in the heart of L.A.  He’d promised his fans that this would be the first place he played, but then Monte had dropped the bombshell.  Brian had been great, saying he knew people that could play guitar for them, but each one Adam had heard wasn’t quite right.  Something was missing, but he wasn’t really sure what it was.  He’d know the right sound when he heard them play.

He was pacing up and down his home when his phone buzzed.  Thankful for the distraction he opened the text message, smiling when he saw it was from Ashley.

**Hey boss man, want to go for a run?  Me and Brian are going through the woods, it’s a full moon tonight you need to run off some of that excess energy!**

Adam smiled, he loved his Glamily, he answered,

**Sure, give me a couple of minutes and I’ll meet you on the edge of the park.**

Putting his phone down he made sure there was a window open at the back, that way he wouldn’t be seen when he got home.  The fewer people that saw him the better.  He was a lucky man, well in the sense that he had the band who accepted him and loved him.  He’d chosen them carefully knowing that if he had others like him he wouldn’t have too much explaining to do.  Over time they’d looked to him as their Alpha.  He didn’t mind he was their boss after all, but he also knew they looked out for him too.  Ashley’s text just now proved how much they loved him and wanted him to be happy.  What he did miss was someone to love and that loved him back.  He’d messed up several times but that didn’t mean there wasn’t someone out there for him.  He just had to be patient.

He waited a few more minutes making sure no one was around, then stripped and pushed his wolf to the fore.  He stretched, easing out the kinks, then leapt through the window.  He ran free and fast, feeling the soft earth beneath his large paws.

Arriving at the edge of the park he spotted Ashley and Brian waiting patiently for him.  He padded up to them nuzzling each in a greeting.  He was the larger of the three and the darker, although his paws were tinged with a reddish gold fur.  His dark fur seemed to glisten in the moonlight.  Ashley was tiny with mottled brown fur and Brian had black fur which was highlighted with brown at the tips.  Although Adam was their Alpha they still worried about him.  He gave a low growl and the three of them set off chasing, running through the trees.

It must have been a good hour later when they came to a stop on the edge of the wood.  Looking through the trees they could see the full moon.  Adam sat, looking up at it, then began howling letting off some of his pent up energy.  Ashley and Brian joined in.  Several minutes had gone by when Ashley and Brian stopped but Adam kept howling.  It felt good, then his sensitive ears picked up someone shouting.  He stopped, shaking his head, when he listened again the voice had stopped.  He could have sworn the person was shouting at them to be quiet, something about an audition.  He shook his head again, he was certainly worried about the auditions, he needed to find a new guitarist.  Looking at his friends, they were watching him.  He gave a low growl, stood and began walking back the way they had come, back to civilisation. 

^V^

Tommy woke to the sound of his alarm going off.  He groaned, it felt like he’d just managed to get to sleep.  He hit the snooze button and lay staring at the ceiling.  He started thinking what this Adam guy was like, he’d heard of him but only seen a few clips on Youtube of him singing.  Yeah admittedly he sounded good and was pleasing on the eye too.  His alarm went off again just as Mike shouted through the door.

“Hey Ratliff, you up yet?”

Tommy groaned “Yep, just getting out of bed.”

“Well hurry up and get your ass out here, I’ve made breakfast.”

“Don’t want any, coffee’ll do.”

“Nope, you’re eating a proper meal, don’t want you passing out in front of your new boss.”

“Who says he’s gonna be my new boss?”

“I can feel it.”

“Well go feel up someone else.”  He laughed, “I’m not sure I’ll live up to his expectations.”

“Quit complaining, get your sorry excuse for an arse out here and eat the pancakes I’ve made.”

Tommy smiled, he loved it when Mike cooked pancakes, they reminded him of his parents and his mothers’ cooking.  He dressed in skinny black jeans, a black Depeche Mode t-shirt, stuck his feet into his creepers and went through to the kitchen, the smell of coffee and pancakes making his stomach growl.

He sat talking to Mike whilst he ate, laughing at how Mike was certain he’d get the job.  He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

“Shit, if I don’t go now I’ll not make it.”  He got up, shrugged his leather jacket on, picked up his guitar case and left.

Mike wished him luck although he said he wouldn’t need it. Tommy flipped him the finger as he went out the door laughing, closing it behind him.  He hoped Mike was right.  He really needed this new job.  He couldn’t remember a day when he didn’t dream of playing guitar professionally.  His parents told him that he should get a proper job and not dream of something that wouldn’t ever happen.  He’d been trying _a proper job_ and that hadn’t worked.  Well he thought, _now’s my chance to prove everyone wrong._

Arriving at the studio’s he was greeted by the receptionist.  He told her his name, she gave him a number and pointed him the right direction.  His heart dropped.  He hoped that there wouldn’t be too many there, but who was he kidding, there were plenty of musicians out there that were better than him.

He made his way down a corridor and through the doors to be confronted by a group of about twenty people, men and women all hugging their guitars.  He looked at his number, 22, he sighed.  _Oh well back to the call centre for me then._   He sat in the nearest chair looking around at all the musicians picking at their guitars.  He picked at the strings on his own guitar trying to remember some of the music he’d heard this guy sing. 

Just as he was about to go find a vending machine a guy came out of the studio and everyone stopped talking and playing.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I’m Brian London, Adam Lambert’s musical director.  We’ll be starting the auditions in a few minutes, but I’d like to ask you all to take a copy of this sheet music and if you can have a look at it before we call you in that would be great.  We’d like you to play this as well as your prepared piece.  Don’t worry, the rest of the band will be playing too, so you’ll not be on your own for this one.”

Tommy’s heart sank, he wished now he’d listened to more of the music he’d found on the internet.  He was ok at sight reading but it took him a while and he wasn’t that great. _Fuck, I’ve definitely blown it._   Then he saw a tall black haired guy come out of the studio.  Tommy’s breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t take his eyes of the man.

“Good morning ladies and gents, I’m Adam”

Tommy gulped he wasn’t sure where these feelings were coming from, but this man was beautiful.  It hadn’t happened to him since college.  He’d been friends with one of the guys who played in the orchestra and they’d become close, closer than most friends.  He assumed that it was just his teenage hormones kicking in and they were experimenting.  They’d jacked each other off one night after a drink laden party.  Neither of them had spoken about it again and they’d remained friends until his friend had got a scholarship to university.  Since then he’d always dated girls, yeah he’d enjoyed what they’d done, but he always thought there was something missing.  Shaking himself he brought his attention back to the present.

“Please don’t worry about anything today.  I want you all to have fun and just be yourselves.  I know Brian has asked you to play part of one of my songs.  Don’t worry about it just do the best you can.”  Adam smiled and went back into the studio.

Tommy found himself taking deep breaths.  _Stop it Ratliff you’re straight, this man shouldn’t be having this effect on you._   He looked around him and saw the rest of them queuing for the music.  When it was Tommy’s turn he thanked Brian and went and sat in a corner away from everyone else.  He placed the music on the floor and began fiddling with the rhythm.  He realised this was not one of the songs he’d looked at on Youtube.  He listened carefully and heard some of the others practicing and began to pick it up.  He looked at the title **Fever** odd name for a song, he knew Elvis Presley had done a song with that title but this wasn’t it.  He wondered if Adam would be singing whilst they played.

Tommy was in a world of his own when he heard the first person called through.  He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the job in hand, but his mind kept wandering back to the face of the man he would be auditioning for.  He felt something stirring, _No this is not happening,_ as he pushed his hand down over the bulge that threatened to make an appearance.  _Stop it, you don’t know the guy, you are straight, you are going to blow this wide open if you let him see the effect he’s having on you._   Tommy closed his eyes and whispered _fuck_ as he saw the first person come out of the studio looking upset.  He began rehearsing his own chosen piece, “In Your Room” by Depeche Mode.  He hoped he didn’t mess up.

For the next twenty minutes he watched as more of the musicians went in the door and came out only short minutes later looking upset or annoyed, _Christ what does this man want?_

^V^

Adam had decided to have a look at the kind of musicians who had turned up to audition for him.  He didn’t normally do this but he was curious.  He stepped through the door and was surprised at the number of people who were waiting.  He quickly scanned the room but his eyes suddenly landed on a tiny blond man.  Hair shaved on the left side of his head and the longer bangs creeping over his right eye.  Adam shivered, this man was beautiful.  He had to do something quickly, if he stayed in the same room he’d probably embarrass himself.  He introduced himself, garbled something about not worrying and enjoying themselves then quickly turned and headed back into the studio.

He sat down in the nearest chair, Ashley had seen him and made her way across.  “Adam!”  He was breathing deeply, she could feel his wolf close to the surface.  “Adam….hey focus on my voice.”  She watched him as he slowly focussed his eyes on her, turning from golden to their natural blue colour.  “What’s wrong?”

“Mmm sorry, I’m ok, just….it’s nothing.”

“Hey I can tell it’s something, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, let’s get on with the auditions.  I need to find a guitarist if I’m not going to make a complete arse of myself.”

“Ok, calm down, I can sense your wolf, you can’t afford to scare them away.  What’s it going to look like in the papers?  _Prospective guitarists mauled to death by a wolf when they went to audition for American Idol alumni Adam Lambert._   You’re going to have to go into hiding if that happens.”  She smiled at him.

“You’re right.  Ok, let’s get this started.”

Brian came back in “Right, they’ve got the music so let’s give them a few minutes so the first ones can see what they’re doing, then…..”

“No!  I’ve waited too long, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Adam, they’ll need to know what….”

“Come on, it’s not that difficult, besides if they want this job then they’ve got to have listened to my work.”

“Ok, ok.”  Brian looked at Ashley who shrugged. 

She leant in and whispered “he came back in like this, anything happen out there?”

“Not that I saw.”

“Neil, get the first one.”

Neil called the first one and the band went to their places.  Things weren’t going right.  Each person that came in didn’t seem to have the sound that Adam was looking for.

“Stop!  I need a break.  Neil, tell the rest of them out there that we’re taking a twenty minute break.  Let them know there’s coffee in the next room.  I’ll let you know when I’m ready to carry on.”

“But Adam….”

“Don’t….ok?  I know what you’re gonna say, yes I know we need to find someone, no I’m not picking the first person who can play my songs.  I know what I want, who I want and so far none have matched.  So please….just give me, and them a break.”  He walked off, out of the back door to the studio and into the fresh air.

Ashley followed him.  She was worried now, she hadn’t seen him like this for a very long time.  “Adam?”  She approached him slowly, “hey, I’m worried, please….talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

Adam growled, his wolf pushing forward.  He didn’t want to feel like this, he promised himself he wouldn’t do this again.  He wouldn’t be attracted to the next cute blond human that crossed his path.  He had been burned by the last human he’d fallen for.  When he finally plucked up the courage to tell him he was a were he’d not seen him anymore.  He’d left a note pinned to Adam’s front door telling him not to contact him as he didn’t want to be associated with the likes of people like him.  If only Adam had kept his secret.  But he knew that wasn’t possible.  He’d been subjected to countless homophobes in the past and that hadn’t bothered him, but this guy who’d loved him, made him feel good, had been worse than all the homophobes he’d encountered.  He shook his head, he had to go back inside and continue with the auditions.  Maybe this blond wouldn’t be any good, he secretly hoped though that he was.

“Adam!”  Ashley’s voice louder this time brought him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, it’s just something I need to sort out for myself.  I’m sorry for snapping, come on, let’s go back, let’s find me a guitarist.”

“If you’re sure you’re alright.  But if you want to go home, rest, I’m sure Brian and the rest of us will find someone.”

“No, I need to be here.  Look, forget my stupid outburst, I’ll be ok.”  He grabbed Ashley’s hand and led her back into the studio.

Brian was sat talking with Isaac their drummer when Adam walked back in.  “You ok?”

“I’m fine.  Sorry guys it’s just….I don’t want things to be messed up any more than they already are.”

“We know how you feel, it’s all going to be ok, you’ll see.”

Adam tried to smile but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

They waited another five minutes before calling the next one in, but as with the rest, Adam dismissed them quickly.

“Adam, you’ve got to give them a chance, let me finish up.”

“No, I need to be here.  Now let’s get the next one in.”

^V^

Tommy had been watching one after the other go through and come back out in no time.  Then he realised he was being called in.

He picked up the music and his guitar and walked through the door.  He felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter as all the eyes of the band and Adam’s were on him.  He kept taking deep breaths as he could feel the blood travelling south.  He was just thankful he had his guitar in front of him.

Adam looked up when he heard the door close and came face to face with the blond he’d seen earlier.  He had to take deep breaths, this guy was doing things to him that really shouldn’t be happening.

“Good afternoon, I’m Adam Lambert, thank you for your patience today and please don’t worry we don’t bite.”  He heard Ashley stifle a giggle which calmed him down slightly.  He hadn’t realised what he’d said.

“Hi, erm I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff.” 

“Hi Tommy.”  Brian had looked at Adam as the man came through the door and knew instantly what was bothering him.  This guy was Adam’s type.  Small, blond and cute.  He smiled, “right then shall we hear what you’ve rehearsed for us?”

“Erm, do you want the song you’ve given us all or my chosen piece?”

Adam looked at the small blond, “why don’t you start with your chosen piece.  Then we’ll get on to the other soon.”

Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off the tall man in front of him.  He was thankful they’d asked to listen to his own piece first.  “Right….erm….it’s Depeche Mode’s In Your Room.”  He looked at the group of people, no expressions on their faces.  _Fuck, I’ve blown this then.  They don’t look too thrilled with my choice._   He was lost in his thoughts when….

“Tommy….ready to play for us?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

Adam watched as his face turned pink.  _This guy is cute._   He could feel his wolf trying to push through, he wanted to go up to him slowly walk around him and nuzzle his neck, but that would definitely scare him away.  He took a deep breath as Tommy began to play.

Brian had been watching Adam watch the blond and could feel the tension between them.  He’d glanced at Ashley when the man began to play and knew that this kid was good.  He wondered if he could play any other types of music.

Adam listened and watched.  He watched Brian’s reaction to how the boy man looked and played, he watched Ashley’s reaction to the music the guy was playing, but mostly he watched Tommy completely lose himself in the music.  He watched as his long bangs covered his eye and how when he was concentrating he bit his bottom lip.  _Shit how can anyone biting their lip like that be sexy?_   Adam was having to take deep breaths, he tried to focus on what Brian was saying but it was taking all his willpower to stop from turning and pinning the blond to the floor.

Brian touched Adam’s arm  “hey, calm down.  You don’t want to scare him away.”

“What?  Not going to do that.  He’s the first one who hasn’t tried to tell us what he thinks he’s good at.  He just came in and played.”

“And we all know too, that he’s just your type.”  Brian smiled.

“Hey I’m….”

“We know, come on Adam you don’t have to say anything we’ve known you too long.”

“But I can’t do anything about it.  I can’t tell him _hey you’re my ideal man….oh and by the way I’m a werewolf._ ”

Brian laughed which caused Tommy to stop playing.  “Guys if I’m not what you’re looking for then please tell me.  Don’t stand there laughing at me making a fool of myself.  I’m sure your perfect guitarist is out there somewhere.”

“Whoa, hold on there buddy we weren’t laughing at you, I was laughing at Adam here.”

“Oh, erm…. er, sorry….I thought….”

“That’s ok” piped up Adam, “it’s just Brian here winding me up.  Ok, can you give us a couple of minutes then we’ll hear what else you can do.”

“Right, want me to wait outside?”

“No, right there’s fine.”  Adam smiled and Tommy was pleased he was still holding his guitar as his blood supply was heading south again.

Before Adam turned to Brian he watched as the young man shifted his guitar in front of himself.  _Mmm interesting_ he could smell the young man’s arousal and smiled feeling his own growing again.  He knew Brian and Ashley would be able to sense it so he quickly thought of other things.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

“Nothing, I want your opinion on this guy.”

“Just because you think he’s cute….”

“I didn’t….”

“No Adam you don’t have to, we can see and smell the reaction he’s having on you and what you’re feeling too.”

“Hey give me a break guys.  I need to find a guitarist, and if he’s cute in the process then that’s a bonus.”

They laughed again, causing Tommy to cough slightly to remind them he was still there.

“Ok Adam, my opinion….he’s good….but….”

“But what?”

“Can he only play that style of music?”

“Let’s see shall we?  Mr Ratliff.”

“It’s Tommy, my father is Mr Ratliff.”

“Oh, ok….Tommy….is that the only style of music you can play?”  Adam was trying to keep a grin from appearing on his face, he didn’t want to scare this gorgeous man away.

Tommy looked at Adam, a smile lighting his own eyes, picked up his guitar and proceeded to play Johnny Cash’s Ring of Fire.  He’d seen a video clip of Adam singing it on American Idol, so he thought it would be a bonus on his part.  As he was playing he heard Adam begin to hum along then without warning he began to sing.  Tommy picked his eyes from the floor to stare at his potential boss, noticing the grin that was spreading across his face.

Without any warning, Tommy changed to a blues rhythm catching Adam off guard.  Tommy looked up again, grinning when he saw the surprised look on Adam’s face.  He continued to play the blues piece.

“Ok Tommy that’s erm….that’s fine.  I….sorry we can see that you can play different styles.”  Adam was slightly flustered, he hadn’t realised he’d been singing along until Tommy changed the song and tempo.  He saw the young man grin realising he’d probably done it on purpose.

“Ok, let’s….let’s finish with the one you’ve been practicing for me.”  Adam had been waiting for this.  This gorgeous man in front of him was the first one he’d asked to play it.  He was drawn to the blond and was eager to hear his own music coming from the deft fingers.

Tommy looked from Adam to the guy who’d introduced himself earlier as Brian.  He nervously picked up the sheet music hoping he wouldn’t be caught out not being good at reading music.

“Are you ready?”  Brian pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Erm….yeah.”  He saw the rest of the band getting ready, wondering what Adam would do.

Brian nodded to the band “ok guys on my count.”  He paused, “one, two, three, four.” And began playing.

Tommy joined in and was surprised at how calm he felt now he was playing.  He tried to concentrate on his playing but could sense someone close to him.

Then Adam began singing “There he goes my baby, walk so slow sexual, tic tac toe….”

Tommy could feel the closeness of the gorgeous man and as he played his thoughts drifted and he felt himself getting hard.  _Shit this should not be happening._   But he couldn’t stop, he felt himself smiling and getting more into the music.

Adam was watching the young blond as Brian began the intro of Fever.  He’d told himself that he wouldn’t sing, but this beautiful man was having an effect on him that he couldn’t seem to control  He wanted to be near him, to touch him.  His wolf could smell the arousal of the young man as he was getting closer to him, the words spilling subconsciously from his mouth.  His wolf was pushing forward, wanting so much to taste the guitarist, he was struggling to keep it at bay.  He had to do something….and quickly.

“Ok!”  he shouted, “I think we’ve heard enough.”

Tommy stopped playing immediately and looked from Brian to Adam then back again.

Brian sensed Adams wolf and if Adam hadn’t have stopped right then, he would have had to.  He didn’t want to imagine the outcome if suddenly a large black wolf appeared and pounced on the young man.

“Adam, anything wrong?”  Brian wanted to ground his boss, his friend, his Alpha and he really didn’t want to have to explain to Tommy who is prospective boss really was.

“What?  No….no, I erm, think we’ve heard Mr Ratliff….” He saw Tommy look, “sorry Tommy Joe, play enough for us to be able to make a decision.”

Tommy smiled at Adam using both his names.  No one ever did and it sounded hot coming from the beautiful lips of the mysterious man in front of him.

“Oh, right.”  Tommy looked down at his feet.  “I’ll, erm….I’ll leave now then shall I?”  _Fuck I’ve messed up that’s me done for._   He bent down to put his guitar away.

“Can you wait outside for a few minutes whilst I talk to Brian?”  Adam’s voice was gentle and his eyes had seemed to change colour from when Tommy had first met him.

“Um….sure….no problem.”  He picked up his guitar and walked back through to the waiting area.  He noticed that there were four others still there waiting.  By his own calculation he’d been in the studio longer than most of the others.  Was that a good sign?  He hoped so.  But as he sat down the guy who’d been calling them through sent the next one in, only to hear shouting from the studio and the guitarist leaving in less than a minute.

After Tommy had left them, Adam looked at Brian, “What?”

“What was all that about?”

“All what?”

“Oh come on Adam, you singing, I could sense your wolf trying to make an appearance.  What the hell were you thinking?  Or wasn’t you?”

“I was enjoying listening to him play.”  Adam knew that sounded lame.

“You can’t lie to me.  I could smell your arousals.  You’ve got to be careful we don’t want this splashing all over Twitter.”

“Shit Brian, I’m not going to do anything, I can’t afford to mess things up now.  But….”

“But nothing, we can’t hire him, it’s not worth the risk.”

“But if we don’t, then we have to go through all this again, and we don’t have time.”

“What about one of the others?”

“NO!”  Adam growled, he was fighting to keep his wolf down, but was finding it difficult.

Brian sensed his Alpha’s wolf.  “Ok, but you need to calm down.  Look go for a run, let your wolf out, calm _him_ down.  We can finish up here.”

Adam took a deep breath.  “It’s going to look really funny if I’ve been here for all the auditions, then I suddenly disappear.  No, I’m ok.”

Ashley reached her hand out and gently touched Adam’s arm. “Let’s have another break, you go for that run then we’ll carry on.  I think we can cover for you whilst you’re gone.”

“What about Tommy?”

“We’ll sort it, now go, be back in half an hour and we’ll carry on.”

“Don’t let him leave, I want him here when we make a decision.  He’s the first one today who hasn’t been full of himself.  In fact he’s the opposite, quiet but very good.  I’m sure his confidence will grow once we’re performing.”

“Oh come on Adam, you’re talking like you’ve already hired him.  What about the rest?”

“Fuck the rest.  I’ve decided I’ve seen enough.  After all _you_ even said he was good.”

“Adam!”

“No, that’s my decision.”

“Go for that run, get him out of your system, you’ll be thinking straighter when you get back.”

“NO!”  Adam growled, his wolf pushing forward again.  “I’ve made my decision.”

“So you’re going to hire this guy and then make a play for him?”

“I’ve finished discussing this.  We’re hiring him, he’s good, and….”  Adam slumped to the floor, “and ok, yeah, I’m drawn to him, but that’s not to say he’s gonna feel the same way.”  He sat staring at Brian and Ashley.

Ashley was the first to speak “come on Adam, let’s have that break, then we can decide.”

“You’ve not said much about him.  What’s your thoughts on Mr Tommy Joe Ratliff?”

She looked from Adam to Brian “Ok….yeah, he’s good.  I like him and he has a cute smile.”  She smiled at Adam.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For keeping me grounded.”

“Adam, you’re our Alpha, we love you and care about you.  What else are we going to do?”  She hugged him.

Adam stood, “right, let’s get this over with then I’m definitely going for that run.”  He smiled at Ashley, he loved his band and no matter what happened he always knew they’d be there for him.

^V^

Tommy had been waiting for what seemed like forever.  He’d been nervous when he went in, but had relaxed once he’d begun playing, although the reaction he’d had to Adam had been unexpected he found he liked the feeling.  It felt dangerous.  But who was he kidding?  He wouldn’t have got the job so he would have to start looking again.  He’d been surprised when that guy went in and straight back out again, he’d tried to listen to the shouting, but wasn’t close enough to the door to hear clearly.

The door opened and out walked Adam and Brian.  Tommy stared at the tall dark haired man again, a blush threatening to cover his face, so he looked down trying to look as though he was putting his guitar away.

“Right ladies and gentlemen.”  Adam was nervous, his voice faltering slightly when he looked at Tommy.  _What was that he saw?  Was the cute blond blushing?_   He shook his head.  “Thank you for your patience today, I know it’s been a very long day for all of us and we appreciate you giving up your time.  We have made a decision, I’m sorry if you didn’t get the chance to play for me but….”  He looked at Brian for help, but saw non forthcoming.  “I’d like you all to go away from this knowing that it’s been a difficult choice for us all.  Thank you and I hope you’ll find the right group to play with.”  He turned and walked back into the studio.

_Fuck_ Tommy whispered under his breath.  He’d blown it.  He was packing his guitar away when the guy who’d been calling them into the studio approached him.

“Excuse me, Mr Ratliff?”

“Um….I already told them in there, it’s Tommy, but what?”

“Sorry….Tommy, Adam and Brian would like to speak to you before you leave.”

“It’s ok I get it, they’ve picked who they want and want to tell me what they thought of my playing.  Well I already know I can play, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll….”

“No, look, just go talk to them.  I can’t say anything except that my brother wants his head bashing against a brick wall.”

Tommy looked at the guy in front of him.  He had a smile like Adam, but that was about all.  He hadn’t realised this was his brother.  “Oh….um….ok.”  He picked up his guitar and walked into the studio.

“Ah, Tommy Joe.  Thanks for waiting around.”

Tommy smiled again at Adam using his full name.  “You wanted to see me?” _Of course Ratliff he wanted to see you that’s why you’re stood here.  Just man up and take the criticism he’s gonna give you._   Tommy was braced for the worst.

_Oh I’d love to see all of you Tommy Joe!_   Adam’s mind was brought back by Brian coughing slightly.  “Erm, yeah.  We’d….we’d like to offer you the job.”

Tommy looked at all the band members in turn, who for the exception of Brian, were grinning.  “You mean….?”

“Yes Tommy, we’d love for you to join our Glamily.”

Tommy didn’t understand what Adam meant but he did understand that he’d just landed himself his dream job.

“Wow….um….thank you.  Right….erm, when do you….”

“Rehearsals start here Monday morning at 9am.  Is that ok?”

“Wow….sorry already said that.  Yeah that’s great, thanks.”  He was suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

Adam looked at the young man and when he saw him smile he found it difficult to stop his legs from giving out under him.  He was beautiful when he smiled.  He hoped that he’d do more when he was working for him.

Tommy went to shake hands with Adam.  As soon as their fingers touched he felt a spark.  Shaking his head he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind.  He shook hands with the rest of the band including a somewhat reluctant Brian.

Adam wanted to fold this blond into a hug, but having just become his boss he didn’t think it appropriate, not yet anyway.  As their fingers touched he knew that there was something there.  His wolf sensed it.  He had to take a deep breath, he knew Brian and Ashley would sense it too.

“Ok Tommy Joe.” He looked at the young man, “you don’t mind me calling you that do you?”

Tommy shook his head, “no that’s cool.”

“Right Tommy Joe, we’ll see you here on Monday then.”

“Great, thanks, um….see you then.”  Tommy picked up his guitar and left, a huge grin still lighting up his face.

^V^

Adam watched as Tommy left, looking forward to rehearsals the following week.

“You are seriously screwed.”

“No, I hired a guitarist and a bloody good one at that.  Isn’t that what we were all about with the auditions today?”  He stormed out of the room eager to get away from the stifling heat, his wolf closer to the surface than he would have liked.   He made it to the back door just as Ashley caught up with him.

“Adam”

“Don’t start, I’m not in the mood.”

“I was only going to ask if you wanted some company?”

“Sorry….no….thank you.  I’ll be fine.  I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

“Never said you were.  I’m just worried about you.  We all are.”

“No, Ashley, not all of you.  Brian’s not worried about me, he’s just worried that once Tommy starts playing for us I’m going to jump him and fuck him silly.”

Ashley smiled, “no he’s not, he just wants what’s best for you.”  She pulled him into a hug, “besides don’t tell me that thought hadn’t crossed your mind either?  I could sense your arousal when he was playing.”

Adam smiled, “can’t keep anything from you can I?  Besides how can I do anything, he’s human and if you’d forgotten we’re werewolves.  Not a good match remember the last time I dated a human, look how well that worked out….not!  The last thing I want to do is scare him away before he’s even played for us.”  He hugged her back.  “Look can you tell Brian and the rest I’ve gone for that run finally and that I’ll see them in the morning.  We have to be ready for Monday, we’ve only got a couple of weeks before the concert and I would like to be able to tell Tommy what we’re playing.  Let’s hope he’s a quick learner.”

“He’s gonna be fine, you said it yourself he’s a good guitarist and I’m sure he’ll be eager to learn.” She smiled at him.  “Go on then have your run, you deserve it.  And Adam….”

“Mmmm?”

“Just be careful, we don’t want to scare people away from the concerts.”

Adam laughed, “no, you’re right, I’ll be careful.”  He kissed her forehead.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ashley watched her boss, her friend, her Alpha as he stripped and shifted into his beautiful dark haired wolf.  He turned to her and nuzzled her hand.

“You take care and be careful, we love you.  Now go, run free.”  She leant down and lightly kissed the top of his head.  He watched as she picked his clothes up then turned and ran off into the night.

Ashley smiled as he ran away from her.  She could sense his turmoil but knew that he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise the band and their careers.  She watched until she couldn’t see him anymore then went back into the studio.

^V^

Tommy arrived home still on a high.  He was still smiling when he walked into the living room.  Mike watched him as he sat down.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Come on Tommy, tell me, are you going to be a rock star or not?”

Tommy turned to his best friend and smiled.

“Holy shit, you did it didn’t you?  You got the job?”

“Um….yeah!”

“When do you start?”

“Monday 9am”

“You’re gonna have to get lots of sleep before then, you….are not a morning person.”

Tommy slapped Mikes arm “fucker!  I can get up in a morning so….” he flipped Mike off as he walked to the kitchen.

“Yeah, your kind of getting up in a morning is if you’ve got some hot female in your bed.”

“Do not.  Besides you’re the one for the women.”

“Oh so you’re not saying you wouldn’t want a girl stretched out beneath you then?”

Tommy looked at his best friend, before today he’d have definitely said yeah, but after the reactions he’d had to Adam he wasn’t so sure anymore.  That incident at college had started him thinking but then he’d just thought it was an experiment and since then he’d been with plenty of girls.  He just wasn’t convinced that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just one girl.  He was still thinking about today when he heard Mike shout.

“Hey Ratliff!  What planet are you on?”

“What?  Mmm sorry.  What did you say?”

“I said, what’s this guy like then?”

“You mean Adam?”

“Yeah, of course I mean Adam, you little shit.  I want details.”

“Well he’s taller than me, dark hair, fantastic singer.”  He was thinking back to when he’d sung as Tommy played Fever.

“Ok, we know he can sing, so what about his looks?”

“Oh, he’s ok.”  Tommy hoped he’d get away with that.  He didn’t really want to go into details, he couldn’t let his best friend see the impact just thinking about Adam had on him.  He’d never live it down.

“That all you gonna say?”

“Yup”

“So he’s not cute then, like everyone says?”

“He’s ok.”  Tommy had to go, he was thinking too much about Adam Lambert and he really didn’t want to explain to Mike about the growing bulge at the front of his trousers.  “Look Mike, it’s been a long day, I’m gonna go grab a shower, then crawl into bed.  I’ve got a lot of work to do before Monday.  I have to make sure I can play his songs.”

“K!....Hey Tommy….”  Tommy turned to look, “I’m really pleased for ya.”

Tommy nodded and smiled, his mind going back to the sound of Adam’s voice when he was singing and the feel of his hand in Tommy’s when they shook hands.

Tommy turned the shower on full and stripped.  Standing underneath the hot spray he closed his eyes thinking about the audition and the man who was going to be his boss.  He smiled at the thought of living his dream, but the more he thought about Adam the more his blood supply headed south.  Subconsciously he moved his hand down his stomach then curled it around his length.  Slowly at first he began stroking himself.  The water cascading down his back, his head bent forward eyes closed, his left hand steadying himself on the wall, his right hand getting faster up and down his arousal.  His breathing got faster, his hand tighter on his length.  He felt a tightness in his balls and seconds later he came, moaning Adam’s name as he did.

His eyes snapped open _fuck, what am I doing?_ He watched his hand as it continued stroking until there was nothing left and it became too painful to touch.  He turned the heat up on the shower and stood under it, letting the water heat up his skin.  _You need to get a grip Ratliff, and not on your dick when you’re thinking about your boss._  

He remained under the shower until he could feel the water cooling down.  He switched it off and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Making his way into his bedroom he stared out of the window into the darkness.  He had to get his feelings under control he couldn’t go to work Monday morning sporting a boner as he met his boss again.  As he thought about Adam he felt his dick twitch again.  _Stop it, you like women, you like being inside them not…._   His eyes were drawn to movement outside.  He walked closer to the window to see who or what it was.  Gazing into the darkness he saw nothing, _you must have been imagining things, it’s the excitement of landing that job._   He closed his curtains and dried himself off, pulling on an old pair of baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt he crawled under the duvet.  He needed to sleep, he had a lot of work to do before Monday.

His arousal had abated and he heaved a sigh of relief.  Closing his eyes he hoped sleep would take him quickly tonight, he wanted to be fresh for all the work he had to do.  Turning to face the window he heard those sodding wolves again, although this time it only sounded like one.  He smiled, he was going to be doing the one thing he’d dreamed of for years and nothing, not even an unexpected boner would stop him from playing. 

He listened again to the wolf, this time it sounded melodic he found himself smiling, it was as if this wolf knew he needed to sleep and was singing to him.  He wasn’t long before he was asleep.

^V^

Adam watched Ashley as she bent down, he felt the light kiss on top of his head, he loved his band even though sometimes they disagreed with him.  He took one last look at Ashley, turned and headed off into the night. 

He weaved his way through the streets making sure he took the back alleys.  The last thing he wanted was to be seen and caught.

He was crossing through a park when he spotted a familiar figure of the blond Tommy Joe Ratliff.  He stopped, he wanted so much to go over and nuzzle him, but he couldn’t.  He sat behind a large tree watching as the young man made his way through the trees.  Adam stayed well back, picking up the scent of the man, following far enough behind so as not to scare him.

He watched as Tommy entered an apartment block on the far side of the park, Adam crept close hoping to catch one last glimpse.  As the doors of the building closed behind Tommy, Adam headed further into the woods and found himself skirting the perimeter looking for any signs of wildlife.

Without realising he’d made his way back to the far side of the apartment block where several lights were shining brightly from numerous windows.  He stopped when he heard his name sound above all the other noises.  _Who was shouting him?  No one but his band knew where he ran._   Heavy breathing punctuated the sound of his name.  He couldn’t understand what or who it was.  He sat, sheltering himself near a tree when a figure appeared at a window.  He crawled closer, keeping down on his belly to try to keep well hidden.  He scanned the windows suddenly seeing the blond head of Tommy Joe, he stopped in his tracks he couldn’t let Tommy see him.  Adam noticed the young man looking into the darkness, then as the blond shook his head he drew the curtains.  But not before Adam had seen the naked torso of the young man.  He noticed the sleeve of tattoos down his left arm, the single one at the bicep of his right arm.  He felt a shiver run down his back, his wolf desperate to lick the ink patterns, to taste the man.  He shook himself _stop with the fantasies_ he took a final look at the window, turned and ran again, back into the night.

He ran until he reached the far edge of the wood, sitting down he thought again of the gorgeous man who was going to be working for him.  He looked up at the moon as a cloud drifted across its path.  He howled, hoping the young man could hear him.  His howl tonight wasn’t in frustration, but of hope and happiness that they’d found the right person.  This was the closest his voice could get to his human singing voice.  He stopped, feeling more relaxed that he had in days.  _Was it because they’d found a guitarist?  Or was it because that guitarist came in the shape of Tommy Joe Ratliff?_

^V^

Tommy was woken by Mike shouting that breakfast was ready.

“Go away!”

“Nope, not until you get your rock star ass out here and eat.”

“I’m good, don’t need food.”

“Not good enough rock star.”

“Stop calling me that, not one yet.”

“And there you have it, not yet you’re not, but soon will be.  Now get your skinny ass into something decent and come eat.  You said you had a lot of work to do and you can’t do it on an empty stomach.”

Tommy groaned, he knew Mike was right as always, “Ok, ok, if I promise to get up now will you lay off my case?”

“Yep, as long as you eat first, work after.”

“Fucker!”

“What was that?”

Tommy smiled, he loved Mike as a brother, “Am up….ok?”  Tommy crawled out of bed, pulled on his jeans from the day before and his Friday 13th t-shirt then went through to the kitchen.

“K!  Am here now, where’s the coffee?”

“In the pot as always.  Look I’m gonna go out, leave you to work then I promise I’ll bring dinner back later.”

“As long as it’s Taco’s that’s cool”

“Whatever you say rock star.”

“And fuckin’ leave off the rock star crap will ya?  Told you am not yet.”

Mike laughed, Tommy definitely wasn’t a morning person.

They ate in comparative silence, Tommy only commenting on how good the pancakes and the coffee were.

Mike looked at the clock, “Ok, I’m gonna leave now, I promised to meet Mia at ten, so I’ll say hi to her for you and tell her how you got on.  I’ll be back around six, that’ll give you plenty of time to work.”

“Yeah, thanks, hug Mia for me and tell her once I know what’s happening I’ll ring her and arrange to meet up.”

“Fine, now go….do some work before you forget how to play the guitar!”

“Not gonna happen, could play in my sleep.”

“Yeah and if you don’t go work now that’s what you’ll be doing tonight.”  Mike left with a smile on his face, pleased for his best friend.  At least now he was doing something he’d only dreamed of before.

Tommy drained his coffee, refilled the mug and went back through to his room.  Switching on his laptop his thoughts went back to Adam.  He smiled, then felt stirrings again.  _What the fuck?  Stop it Ratliff, you have too much work to do.  Think of something not so sexy._   He nearly choked on his coffee, _since when did Adam Lambert become sexy in his mind?_ Nope it wasn’t his mind thinking, it was his dick again as he felt it twitch.  Pushing his hand down onto the now growing bulge he tried to think of working in the call centre again.  _Yep that worked._   He shook his head, he had to work, he had to learn as much as he could in the next couple of days.  He would just have to block out those gorgeous blue eyes and just concentrate on the music.  He was thankful that Brian had loaned him Adam’s latest CD, that way he wouldn’t have to look at the beautiful face on Youtube.

He put on the CD and for the next few hours he played them constantly.  By the time it was getting dusk outside he’d managed to play the songs on the album even if only roughly, he’d be able to play better when the others were there.  He realised that he’d not had anything to eat since breakfast and smiled when he heard the door open and Mike shout his return.

“Well Tommy, how’s it going?”

“Good, I think I’ve got most of the latest songs done, but I’ll have time to practice them again tomorrow and listen to his early stuff too.  I don’t want to make a complete ass of myself on my first day.”

“You’re not going to do that, you’re good and don’t let them make you believe anything different.  You’re gonna be great I just know it.”

“Thanks, but let me start work first then I’ll let you know.  Now I think you promised me dinner.  Where is it?”

“And I thought you loved me for my wit and charm?”

“That as well, but love you ‘cause you bring me food.”

They laughed and chatted about their friend Mia as well as the music Tommy would be playing.  After they’d eaten Tommy played him all that he’d learnt.  Pleased when Mike said he sounded good.

The following day was the same, and by the time Tommy was crawling under the duvet he knew all of the songs on the album and some from the first album, hoping that he could pick the rest up as they went along.

There was a knock on his door, “Go away!”

“Nope not until I’ve said what I came to say.”

“Well fucking get on with it, I’ve got an early call in the morning.”

“Ok, ok, look I’m pleased for ya man.  You so deserve this break.  And when you become this famous rock star, just don’t forget your friends.”

“Hey how could I forget you?  But yeah, thanks.”

“Good luck for tomorrow.”

Tommy smiled.  “Thanks.”

Mike left him, hoping that this was the break he’d always dreamed of.

Tommy was up early the following morning, nervous at having to play all the stuff he’d learnt, but excited to be doing what he’d only ever dreamed about.

He arrived at the studio and had been surprised to find he was the first one there.  He was let in by the security, they’d been given his name, told to expect him.  He didn’t know how he felt, this was the first time security had waved him straight into a venue.  Normally he was being shown the exit door by them.

He was sat on the floor picking away at his guitar remembering everything he’d heard over the weekend, when he felt a presence behind him.  He stopped, went to put the guitar down when he heard,

“No, please, don’t stop playing.”

Tommy looked up, straight into the blue pools of Adam’s eyes.

“Oh….erm, hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“I’m sorry, was just having a final practice before everyone else arrived.”

“No worries.  It sounds good with just a guitar.  I’m sorry about everything on Friday.  It was a crazy day, I hope you didn’t find it too stressful.”  Adam was having problems keeping away from Tommy, he was trying to control his breathing, didn’t want to let the young man see the effect he was having on him.

“Erm….no that’s fine, I really thought I’d blown it though.  You know, cutting you off and changing the song half way through.”  Tommy’s mouth turned up into a half smile.

_You’re a gorgeous man Tommy Joe._   Adam smiled “hey wouldn’t have expected anything less.  I’d heard too many that day tell me how good they were and when it came down to it they could only play one style of music.  Now you, you were a breath of fresh air, you kept me on my toes changing the styles of music, and I liked that.  We are going to have fun you and I….and….erm the rest of the band.”  _Steady Lambert you’ll frighten him off._

“I hope so, I’ve dreamed of playing professionally all my life and I just want to thank you for giving me the opportunity.”  _What fun are you thinking of Adam.  Stop it Tommy you’re letting your mind wander away from you._   Tommy smiled at the grin that adorned Adam’s face.  He knew at that moment that they were going to get on.

“Hey it’s my pleasure” _we could have more kinds of pleasure if you’d let me._   Adam shook his head.  “Right shall we get some practice in before the others arrive?”

“You sure?”  Tommy really didn’t want just the two of them jamming together he couldn’t hide his feelings as well without the others.  After the conversation he’d just had he was feeling things that he shouldn’t really be feeling.  His blood was on the verge of heading south and he was just thankful that his guitar was in his lap, the last thing he wanted Adam to see was a growing erection just on the sound of the other man’s voice.

Adam sensed the emotions of the young blond and smiled his own feelings fighting to keep themselves at bay.  But with the closeness of Tommy and the smell of his arousal Adam just wanted to enfold the blond and kiss him.  But he forced himself to say “I’m sure.  Now Mr Ratliff”

Tommy was about to say something about Adam calling him that when he saw the smile light up the whole of the gorgeous man’s face.  He knew he was trying to make him feel at ease.  Tommy smiled again.

“Sorry, but you looked so serious.  That’s better, I like it when you smile.”

Tommy went to stand up feeling his arousal ease off, but then Adam put a hand on his shoulder.  “No, stay put.” And Adam sat down at the side of him.

Adam felt comfortable sitting down with Tommy, his wolf still wanting to nuzzle the blond and lick at his tattoos.

Tommy relaxed slightly and began playing, Adam joining in singing.

They had been sat together for several minutes when Brian and Ashley arrived.  Tommy saw them before Adam did and stopped playing.

“Hey why’d you stop?”

Tommy nodded in the direction of the two who’d just entered the studio. 

Adam turned, “Hey you finally made it?” he said with a laugh.  “We’ve been having fun haven’t we Tommy Joe?”

Tommy smiled, still getting used to Adam using both his names.  “yeah…erm I think I’ve got the songs right.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got a couple of weeks to perfect them.  I’m not expecting miracles on your first day.”  Adam touched Tommy’s arm and smiled, a tingle shooting through his fingers.

Tommy relaxed again and felt a spark as the hand rested on him.  His relaxed feeling didn’t last long when Brian spoke.

“I know we’ve got two weeks but we need to get everything right, we can’t afford any slip ups.”  He looked from Adam to Tommy and back again.

Adam sensed Brian’s wolf “Brian we need to have a talk.  Tommy, Ashley, would you please excuse us for a few minutes?”  He smiled at both of them and glared at Brian as he left the studio.

“Is everything alright?”  Tommy got the feeling that Brian didn’t like him.

“Yeah, they’re fine, you know what musical directors are like?”

Tommy didn’t really, but smiled in return.  “Tommy Joe Ratliff” he said as he held out his hand.

“Ashley Dzerigian, but everyone calls me Ashley D.”  She said as she took Tommy’s hand and shook it.  “Great to have you join us.  You can certainly make that guitar talk.”

Tommy blushed, he’d not had anyone praise his playing like that before.  “Thank you.”

“And you’re cute when you blush.”  Ashley smiled, Tommy blushed even more, then they both laughed.

Adam could sense Tommy’s nerves when Brian had spoken, then his scent had changed when they’d left him and he sensed him relax as he was talking to Ashley.  When he heard them laugh his wolf relaxed, things were going to be ok.  He just had to find out what was bugging Brian.

“Ok, so what’s got into you this morning?”

“Nothing, it’s just….”

“What?  What do you think I’m going to do?  Pin him to the floor and fuck him silly?”

“No but….but you’re thinking about it aren’t you?  I can smell your arousal.”

“Give me a break.  Yes he’s cute and yes he’s my type but I’m not risking losing a good guitarist before we’ve even started, so calm down and let’s get on with the rehearsal.”

“Fine, but you’ve got to keep your wolf under control.”

“Hey, I’m not stupid.  I’m perfectly able to control it.  Now, we’d better go back, they’ll think we’ve left them and gone for a meal or something.”

Just as they were going back into the studio Isaac arrived.

“Finally, you managed to escape Sophie’s clutches?”  They all laughed.  Isaac hadn’t been married long and he was always the last to arrive, the others joked that he didn’t want to get out of bed.  They were still laughing when they re-joined Ashley and Tommy.

Introductions were made properly and Adam found that he kept gently touching Tommy on the shoulder as he introduced everyone.

Each time Adam placed a hand on his shoulder Tommy felt something stir.  He was able to keep the feelings to himself, he didn’t want to embarrass himself, not so soon.

They began rehearsing the upbeat tracks first.  Tommy relaxing more and more as the morning went on.

They’d been at it for a couple of hours when Adam decided that they needed a break.  Tommy was thankful, his fingers were beginning to ache.

“Why don’t we break for half an hour, I know my voice could do with some hot tea.  What about the rest of you?”

Shouts of coffee from everyone else permeated the air and Adam smiled as he headed to the kitchen area, the others sitting on the chairs in the studio.  Tommy for once was warm so he took his hoodie off.

“Wow, they’re impressive.”  Ashley was staring at his tattoos.

“Oh….yeah….thanks.  I like horror films and well….”

“Wow Tommy Joe, you kept those hidden.”  Adam had come back into the studio with the drinks, he couldn’t say he’d seen them before, not unless he wanted to tell Tommy he’d been watching him the other night.  “So, come on then, who are they?”

Tommy blushed again, not many people were that interested in his ink.  They usually scared people away before they’d even got to know Tommy as a person, and even though no one could see him at the call centre he’d been told to keep them hidden.

Adam saw the blond blush and felt something stir, he looked quickly at Brian who could sense his arousal.  He couldn’t help it if both he and his wolf were attracted to the beautiful man.

Tommy spent the next few minutes explaining who they were as Adam watched him become animated as he talked.  Brian left to take the mugs back to the kitchen and Adam followed.

“Don’t even begin to say anything I’m in control, so stop glaring at me.  We need to get back to rehearsals.”

“Fine, just be careful is all I’m saying.”

“Yeah I heard you the first time.  Now let’s go.”

The remainder of the day went well, Tommy was pleased with himself that he’d learned most of the songs they had rehearsed.  Even when it wasn’t one he’d particularly spent time on, he found he was able to pick it up and able to make out some of the music that was written down.

By 5 o’clock they’d all had enough and Adam called a halt to the rehearsals.  “Ok Glamily, let’s call it a day.  I for one am ready for some food.”

At the mention of food Tommy’s stomach grumbled, he blushed just as Adam turned to look at him.

“Sounds as though our new guitarist is hungry too!  How about we all go for a meal to round off a great first day for Tommy?”

“I’m in!” Ashley shouted as she put her bass back into its case.

“Sorry, Sophie’s expecting me home, she’s cooking tonight.”

“Oh and we all know what the desert will be don’t we people?”

Isaac smiled and blushed.

“Give the boy a break, he’s in love.”  Brian joked.  “You’ll be like that one day Adam, then we’ll get to pull you about it.”

Adam looked at Tommy, held his gaze a moment longer than he should have then smiled and went to hug Isaac.  “Hey no worries, say hi to the beautiful Sophie for me.”

“Yeah, thanks Adam.  Hey Tommy….”

“Mmm?”

“Great to meet you, and welcome to the Glittery World of Adam Lambert.”  He waved as he left the studio.

“Yeah….thanks.”  Tommy shouted after him.

“Ok, so that’s Ashley, Tommy and I going for food, you joining us or have you got someone to get home to?”

Brian stopped smiling now Isaac had gone.  “You know I don’t have anyone, so yeah count me in, if only to keep you from doing something stupid.”

Adam glared at Brian.  “Me?  What would I do?”  He left it like that as he went to phone his favourite restaurant to reserve a table in a quiet corner.  The last thing he wanted was for Tommy to be bombarded so soon with fans.

Tommy saw the look pass between Brian and Adam and wondered what it was all about.  He was putting his guitar away when Adam came over.

“Well Tommy, how was your first day with us?”

“Great….but….have I done….?”

“What do you mean have you done….?”

“Well I don’t think Brian likes me, he seems angry at me, if I knew what I’d done I could put it right.”

“No you’ve not done anything wrong, it’s me.  He worries about me, but hey we’re ok aren’t we?”

“Sure.  I’m gonna enjoy working for you.”  Tommy felt himself blushing again, he put his head down and gently bit his bottom lip.

Adam noticed the blush and the chewing on the lip and he had to really concentrate from not just grabbing the smaller man and hugging him.  He shook himself, “come on let’s go get food I don’t want my band passing out on me through lack of nourishment.”

Tommy looked up and smiled, “great I’m starving.  I um…need to put this somewhere safe, don’t want to take it into the restaurant and I don’t have a car.”

“Put it in the trunk of mine, then I can drive you home.”  Adam suggested.

“Um….sure, ok, thanks.”

Adam took Tommy’s guitar case from him, lightly brushing his fingers in the process.

Brian was watching them, Adam sensed he was annoyed.  He turned to Brian, smiled then said, “anyone else want a lift?”

“I’ve got my car.”  Ashley commented

“I’ll have a lift then, I walked this morning.”  Brian said.

“Want me to take you?”

“No thanks Ashley, I’ll go with Adam, I’ve got some ideas I want to run past him.”

“Ok see you boys there.  Usual place Adam?”

Adam nodded as she waved by to them.

“Oh come on Brian, we’ve had enough of work today, I just want to eat and relax.”

Adam knew Brian wasn’t going to leave him and Tommy alone together.  Even though Adam was their Alpha, Brian still made sure he didn’t get into trouble.  He saw Adam as a brother he’d never had.

Tommy knew something wasn’t  quite right, but thought it was to do with the amount of time they had left before the first concert.  He hoped that’s what it was and not something to do with him.  He didn’t want to screw this up before he’d even started.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, “Adam….sorry was just thinking.”

“Works over Tommy, you can stop thinking now and relax.  Come on let’s go eat.”

Tommy had to admit he felt safe with Adam’s hand on his shoulder.  He shuddered, where were these feeling coming from?  He had to stop thinking like that, Adam was his boss.  He managed to smile and allowed himself to be led to Adam’s car.  He hesitated, not sure where he should sit, but that didn’t last long, Brian got into the front passenger seat which only left the back for Tommy.

As Adam was putting Tommy’s guitar in the trunk he saw Brian jump in the front and he growled just loud enough for Brian to hear.  Brian glared at Adam as he got in and closed the door.

Getting in the front he looked at Tommy through his rear view mirror and smiled when their eyes met.  Tommy smiled back then went to look out of the side window.

The meal was relaxed and Tommy listened to the stories of Adam’s concerts, how they got the nickname the Glamily and how they were all looking forward to the upcoming promotional tour.  Tommy was a little worried that after everything he’d heard, the fans wouldn’t like him.

“Stop worrying Tommy Joe.”

_There it was again, Adam using his full name.  He liked how it sounded and his dick also seemed to like it as it twitched when Adam spoke._

“Everyone’s gonna love you.”  He placed his hand over the smaller man’s and smiled.

That was it Tommy’s dick was seriously interested.  _For fuck sake stop it, this should not be happening.  You’re like a teenage schoolgirl with a crush._   He had to do something quickly.  “Erm….I’m sorry to be the party pooper, but I really need to get some sleep, it’s been a hectic few days and if you want me coherent tomorrow I’d better go sleep.”

“Ok” Adam looked at his watch, “guess we’ve been here longer than we intended.  Come on then I’ll take you home.  Brian you coming too?”  Adam glared at him.

“I’ll take Brian home, I want to pick his brain over something.  If that’s ok?”

“Sure”  Adam was quick to answer.

“But what about……..?”

“We can talk in the morning.”  Adam dismissed him quickly and got up to leave.

Brian caught him by the wrist, “I’ll see you later, we _need_ to talk.”

“Sure, no worries, just don’t jump to conclusions.  I’m only going to drive him home.”

Brian nodded as Adam pulled his arm free, noticing the look on his Musical Directors face.  He followed Tommy out to the parking lot.

“You don’t have to take me home I can walk.”

“Nonsense I’d like to get to know a bit more about my guitarist.”

“Oh, erm, right.  What do you want to know?”

“Anything you want to tell me.”  Adam looked at him and smiled.

Tommy looked at his boss through his hair, thinking just how much he should tell him.  He couldn’t just come out with he thinks he’s hot and wouldn’t mind finding out what it’s like to kiss him.  Tommy smiled to himself.

“Look I’m sorry if that question threw you, I just…..”  Adam had seen the hesitation on his guitarist’s face and then the smile.  He really wanted to know what made this quiet blond beauty tick.

“No, it’s ok, it’s just that my last job, in the call centre, no one really asked me about what I liked and what I dreamed of doing.  It was a case of go to work, answer the phone, go home, sleep and do it all again the next day.”

“Hey if you don’t….”

“No, it’s ok, erm….I worked at the call centre for longer than I’d like to remember, I split with my girlfriend a few months back, I share an apartment with my best friend and I’ve just landed my dream job.”  _Why did I tell him I’d split with a girlfriend?  Why should he be interested in that?_

“Wow, potted history in 30 seconds.”  _Ok so he’s single, bonus, but shit he’s straight._

“That’s me, not really much more to tell.  Oh, by the way we need to take a right past the park and my apartment block is just in front of you.”

The rest of the journey was in silence.  Tommy hoped he hadn’t said anything to put Adam off having him in the band.  Adam glancing at the blond at the side of him hoping he didn’t see him looking.

“Look, this’ll be fine right here.  I can walk the rest of the way.  Besides if people see this fancy car they’ll be on it in no time.”

“Great neighbourhood then?”

“Just what I can afford.”

“Sorry….I wasn’t….”

“Yeah, I know.  Look thanks for dinner.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  He started to get out of the car, but Adam stopped him by holding on to his wrist.

“Can we….maybe….go for a coffee sometime.  I’d erm….I’d like to get to know you a bit better.”  _What am I doing?  He’s straight, he’s not going to…._

“Sure, I’d like that.  I don’t think I ever went out for coffee with my boss before.”

“Tommy….I’d like to be your friend as well as your boss.  We’re a family, and well….we look after each other.”

“Ok, sounds good, we can maybe sort it out tomorrow, I really do need to sleep.”

“Sure Tommy”  Adam smiled as he reluctantly let the wrist go.  “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

Adam got out and opened the trunk.  Tommy reached in for his guitar and Adam smiled the way Tommy’s jeans slid down over his arse.  _Mmm cute._   His blood supply heading south again so he quickly got back into the drivers’ seat before Tommy noticed.

Tommy closed the trunk and went around to the window, leaning down “thanks for the lift, see you tomorrow.”  He hesitated just that little bit longer than he should have done looking into the blue eyes of his new boss, before he stood and headed into the apartment block.  Once inside, he turned to watch as Adam drove away. 

His thoughts on his blue eyed boss, Tommy raced up the stairs and unlocked his door.  Closing it he leant up against it, his breathing faster than it really should have been.  He put his guitar down and palmed a hand over the bulge now prominent at the front of his trousers.  _Fuck, fuck, what am I doing?_   He shouted “Mike!” hoping he wasn’t home.  His arousal now painful he had to do something about it and he didn’t want to have to explain to Mike how he got hard thinking about his new boss.

When he got no reply he quickly made his way to his bedroom, discarding his trousers on the way.  He lay on his bed and his hand moved down to his now hard and aching shaft.  Wrapping a hand around it, he began stroking slowly.  When that wasn’t enough his grip tightened and his movements became faster.  As he reached the tip he slid his thumb across the slit moaning at the sensations that shot through his body.  His eyes closed he was picturing a dark haired, blue eyed singer’s hand wrapped around his length instead of his own hand.  _What would Adam’s large hand feel like touching me like this?  What would his mouth feel like engulfing me in the warm wet heat?_   Tommy’s moans got louder, his breaths quicker.  It wasn’t long before he felt hot sticky liquid spurting over his hand and his stomach.  As he came he shouted Adam’s name.

He didn’t stop stroking, but slowed down allowing his breathing to calm down.  When he did stop he opened his eyes and took in the sight of his come covered hand and stomach.  _Shit what am I doing?_   He wanted to feel bad, he shouldn’t be crushing on his boss, but it didn’t feel wrong.  He knew when he’d been with girls that maybe something was missing.  Maybe this was it, maybe he wanted to have a guy inside him instead of himself inside a woman.  But why had it happened now with his boss?  He listened to make sure he was still on his own before he made his way to the bathroom.  He really didn’t want to have to explain to Mike why he was in this mess.

As he got off the bed he thought he heard something outside his window.  As he looked, he thought he saw a wolf darting through the trees.  “Oh no, not you again?  Please don’t start with your howling tonight, I’ve got a long day again tomorrow I really want to sleep.”

He closed his curtains and went to get in the shower.

^V^

Adam had watched as Tommy made his way into the apartment block.  He could sense the tension coming from the young man.  He was pleased Tommy had agreed to go for a coffee.  He felt his cock twitch.  Palming a hand over it, smiling at the reaction he was having to the young man.  He needed to run.  He’d promised Brian he’d meet him later, but now he wanted some freedom.  He parked his car a few blocks away from Tommy’s place, made sure everything was secure then walked back towards the wood.  At the edge he found a boulder that had a hollow space under one side of it.  If he was careful he could hide his clothes there and shift and run.  Run free and maybe see if he could spot Tommy in his room again.  _Don’t be stupid Lambert, you’re like a schoolgirl with a crush._

He made sure no one was around, stripped then shifted.  He shook his fur, that felt good.  Slowly he padded through the wood knowing that he had to make his way to the other side.  He stopped, there it was again, he heard his name.  This time he recognised the voice, after all he’d just spent the day and a good part of the evening with the owner.  It was Tommy.  _But why was he shouting for Adam?_

Adam was close to Tommy’s apartment and he stopped to listen.  He could hear ragged breathing and his name uttered again.  What was Tommy doing?  He wasn’t quite close enough to sniff anything in the air, so he gently padded forwards then abruptly stopped.  There was Tommy at his window again staring straight at him.  Adam quickly hid behind a tree, he heard Tommy speak asking the wolves to be quiet, he had an early start.  Adam huffed and walked off, he’d make sure they were quiet tonight he didn’t want his gorgeous guitarist to lose any sleep because of him.  Well not in that way, he’d rather him lose sleep with Adam in his bed.  Adam shook his head and made his way back to his clothes.  He’d promised to go talk to Brian.  He knew what was coming, but he’d convince him that he wouldn’t do anything, after all Tommy was straight.

^V^

The remainder of the week passed quickly and Tommy was really happy with the way everyone had taken him under their guidance.  He’d been afraid that no one would like him, what with his tattoo sleeve and his piercings, but no one seemed to care.  He’d had to hide is arms in his last job, but these people were interested in what his tats were, they were interested in him.

Things with Brian had seemed to have sorted themselves out, for now at least, and he’d been friendly towards Tommy this last couple of days.

His only problem was whenever Adam came near him it sent a shiver down his spine.  Tommy had to concentrate extra hard on his playing, he didn’t want Adam to see the effect he was having on him.  As each song had progressed there were certain lines that Tommy could have sworn were directed at him.  He shook his head _you’re imagining things Thomas, concentrate on what you’re doing, you can’t afford to mess up._

Tommy was brought out of his thoughts by Adam “Ok let’s have a break for ten minutes.  My voice is telling me it’s ready for a cup of tea and I have an idea I’d like to discuss with…..”

Brian had been watching Adam and Tommy “Adam can I have a word please?”

Adam was on his way over to Tommy, he’d had an idea that he wanted to run by his guitarist.  “Can’t it wait?  I need to speak to Tommy.”

“No, it can’t.  Five minutes then the rest is your time.”

Adam looked at Brian then at Tommy, then still looking at the blond “five minutes and it better be important.”  He looked pleadingly at Tommy who didn’t really know what to say, but nodded his head agreeing….but to what?

Adam made his way to Brian “right time’s ticking what do you want?”

“What I want would be for you to stay away from Tommy, we can’t afford to give ourselves away.  If he finds out then he’ll go to the authorities and we’ll have to move.  You’ve forgotten about our chat the other night haven’t you?”

“No, I haven’t and as I said then I’m not going to do anything to put our pack in jeopardy.  I love you all too much to do anything stupid.  Tommy’s straight, yes I like him, he’s a great guitarist and a nice guy.”

“Well let’s keep it at that.”

Adam growled, “I’m the Alpha here, I don’t need you telling me what to do.  If you don’t like how I do things you can find another pack to run with and I’ll find another Musical Director.”

Brian hung his head, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then give me some credit.”

“Ok, but you can see how worried I am, he’s the first human we’ve had in the band.”

“I know and we’ll…..I’ll be careful.”  _What was he thinking, he nearly gave it away that Tommy had agreed to have coffee with him._

“I’m not discussing this matter anymore, we have the tour to do so let’s just get on with our jobs.”

Brian nodded and silently growled in submission, but he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure Adam stayed away from the blond.

Tommy had been watching the interaction between the two men and was surprised when he saw Brian look to the floor as if he was being reprimanded.  He continued to watch the others, still a little unsure about going over and speaking to them.  Even though they’d made him feel welcome he still couldn’t bring himself to start a conversation.  He knew this stemmed from his time stuck in the call centre. 

He was still watching the goings on when he felt a presence at the side of him.  Looking up he stared straight into the blue eyes.  He took a deep breath hoping his body wouldn’t give him away.

“Hey Tommy, can I have a word with you?”

“Erm, sure….is it something I’ve done?”

“No….what gives you that idea?”

“Well your chat with Brian and well….”

“Hey stop, you’ve done nothing wrong, stop putting yourself down.  You’re doing a brilliant job.”

“Thanks.  I still can’t believe I’m actually doing something I love and getting paid for it.  I’ve spent too long hidden away in that call centre and it’s shattered my confidence.”

“You’re doing great, we all love you.”  _Careful Lambert don’t frighten him away._

“Thanks….again.”  He could feel himself blushing, and he had to think of something to take away the feeling of his blood rushing south again.

“Look I’ve had an idea, if you don’t like it then just tell me I won’t be offended.”  He smiled trying to put the young man at ease.

“Sure, ok….so come on then what’s this big idea?”

“It’s just something I was thinking I’d like to try.  You know put into the set when we play.”

“I’m all ears.”  Tommy laughed.

“You should do that more often.”

“Do what?”

“Smile, laugh.  You’re cute when you do.”  Adam saw Tommy blush _and you’re even cuter when you blush like that._

“M,not.  Besides there are more people who are cuter than I am.”  _Like you, you’re gorgeous._   Tommy mentally shook his head, why was he having these thoughts.  “So….um….what was it that you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh erm, yeah, sorry.  Well when I sing some of the songs I like to play around with the band members.  For example I’d kiss Ashley on the cheek and maybe sing some lines to Brian.  I was wondering if you’d feel ok if I did something like that to you.  I mean I wouldn’t kiss you or anything, it’d seem strange a gay man kissing his straight guitarist, but you know, fool around a bit, maybe….I don’t know, it depends on the moment and the song.”  Adam knew he was rambling, there was nothing more he’d love to do than to kiss Tommy Joe Ratliff.

“Yeah sure.”

“I mean, it wouldn’t mean anything, just some stage play.”

“I said yeah, do what you want.  I’m up for anything if it’ll make the audience happy.”

“Oh….erm….right….thanks.”  Adam was secretly pleased Tommy had agreed.  He could sense something going on with the blond but his senses were currently confused.  He was still a little annoyed with Brian and hadn’t really focused all his attention on Tommy.

Tommy smiled at his boss and tried to think of things that would keep his impending arousal at bay.  The thought of stage play with this good looking man made him shiver in anticipation.

“Right people let’s carry on with the rehearsal.”  Adam smiled at Tommy as they went back to playing.

For the remainder of the week the rehearsals flew by.  Tommy couldn’t believe how well he’d fitted in and Adam had been true to his word, he’d teased him by stroking his guitar, coming up behind him and draping an arm across his shoulder.  Tommy’s reactions stopped becoming a surprise every time Adam touched him, he began to look forward to the touches, the play with the guitar and the closeness of the man when he was singing.

They had nearly reached the end of the final rehearsal week and the following week saw them perform their first promotional concert and Tommy was looking forward to it but part of him still couldn’t believe this was truly happening.  He kept pinching himself to prove he wasn’t dreaming.

They’d arrived early for the rehearsal, Brian had told them he wanted to run through the set list as if they were performing.  Adam had decided that he wanted to put a couple of the fans’ favourites in as well as the new stuff.  So when Tommy arrived and saw _Whataya Want From Me_ and _Fever_ on the list he panicked.  He hadn’t played them since the audition.

“Adam?”

“Mmm.”  Adam was warming his voice up.

“I….erm….it’s just….”

“Sorry Tommy what’s wrong?”

“I’m just saying I hope I don’t mess up those two songs, I’ve not really….”

“Stop worrying you’ll be fine.”

“Ok, but I’m just….”

“Stop it, you’re a great player and we’re all here to help one another.”

“Ok, thanks.”  He smiled at Adam and left to go practice before they began the rehearsal.

“Hey Tommy!”  Tommy stopped and turned back “no matter what happens we just keep going.  The fans will love you, just like the rest of us.”  There it was again _the band loving him_.  Tommy blushed and Adam smiled, “there’s that cute blush again Tommy Joe.”  Adam smiled and winked at him.  Tommy could feel a reaction starting and he needed to get practicing he didn’t want anyone to see the effect Adam was having on him.

Adam watched as Tommy walked away this time he could sense the emotions running through his guitarist.  _Oh Tommy that reaction you’re having is confusing the hell out of me.  Why is it happening if you’re straight?_   He was confused with what he was sensing coming from the man.  He shook his head and went back to his warm up, trying to concentrate on that rather than the blond.

Brian had been watching the conversation between Tommy and Adam and needed to separate them.  “Ok guys let’s get started, this has to be right for next week and we’re here till it is.”

The rehearsal went well and at 12 they decided to break for food.  Everyone was ready to eat and the atmosphere was relaxed.

When they re-started Adam made sure Tommy was still ok with the stage play.

“Told you, anything you want, I’m cool with it.”

“Thanks, it’s gonna be fun.”

The rehearsals went great and they’d decided to do _Whataya Want From Me_ and _Fever_ as encores.  They got through _Whataya Want From Me_ with Adam singing some of the lines to Tommy and some to Ashley.  Then when it got to _Fever_ Tommy was not expecting Adam to sing to him, or stand so close to him.  Tommy’s senses went into overdrive and he was just thankful he had his guitar in front of him as his dick decided to wake up just at that moment.

Adam was enjoying the buzz singing _Fever_ gave him and he’d just begun when he draped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder on the intro.

Then the melody started “There he goes my baby” he looked at Tommy who smiled and before he knew what was happening he’d kissed him.

Tommy didn’t realise what was happening at first and allowed Adam to explore his mouth. 

Suddenly Adam pulled away “Oh shit Tommy, I’m so sorry….please forgive me”  Adam saw Brian watching him, shaking his head.

“Right, I think that’s enough for today, Adam go home, sleep then back here tomorrow for the final rehearsal.”

Adam looked pleadingly at Tommy hoping he hadn’t blown their friendship or their working relationship.

Tommy tried to calm his breathing, he certainly wasn’t expecting that.  His blood supply was making a downward spiral towards his dick, he pulled his guitar closer to him.  Looking at Adam he smiled, “it’s fine….look I said it was ok, it’s just I wasn’t….you know?”  He hope he could make Adam see that he wasn’t bothered that he’d kissed him.  In fact he quite enjoyed the experience and found himself wondering what more kissing Adam would be like.

“Look, Brian’s right, let’s go home and I’ll see you all tomorrow.  Tommy….I’m….”

“Yeah, I know.”  Tommy was pleased in a way that Brian had called an end to the day.  His senses were on overdrive every time Adam got near.  He only hoped that the others wouldn’t see his now hard dick in his trousers.  He packed his guitar away, accepted a lift from Ashley and left Adam and his Musical Director to talk.  He shouted his goodbyes and they left.

Adam had sensed Tommy’s reaction when he’d kissed him, his own blood supply on a rollercoaster ride down to his own dick.  He knew Brian and Ashley could sense what was happening and as soon as Brian had spoken he knew he was right in kissing the cute blond.  But how was he to convince Brian that nothing would come of it.  Tommy Joe Ratliff was straight.

Adam was their Alpha after all so he could assert his authority on the situation and make sure Brian didn’t over step the boundaries of his worrying for their Alpha.  Adam needed to sit and talk to Brian then he would try to explain everything to Tommy, but realised he couldn’t allow the others to find out about their meetings.

^V^

The ride back to his apartment was slightly strained.

“Hey, Tommy, you ok?”

“Mmm, yeah….m’fine.”

“Look, don’t take Adam too seriously he likes his jokes, but sometimes they end up being at other people’s expense or embarrassment.”

“No, it’s fine.  I told him I was cool with whatever he wanted to do, so I guess I should have realised what he would do.”

“You’re not gonna leave are you?”

“What?  No, I like working with you and hey, it’s rock ‘n’ roll right?  And besides the fans will love it.”  Tommy smiled at Ashley, he couldn’t tell her that he’d actually enjoyed Adam kissing him.  He had never been kissed by another man, so why was Adam different?  Why did he now want to feel those lips on his again?

“Just here will be fine.  I can walk the rest of the way, I need the fresh air after being in the studio all day.”

“Ok, if you’re sure?  And Tommy….”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go thinking too much about what just happened.  Adam was mortified and you’ll see he’ll be all apologetic tomorrow.”

Tommy got out of the car, grabbed his guitar from the back seat, “thanks Ashley, I’m fine.  I’ll make sure I’ll let him know it’s ok between us when I see him tomorrow.”

“Take care Tommy Joe.”  She smiled, Tommy nodded and smiled.  Ashley’s use of his full name didn’t seem quite the same as when it was Adam’s voice.

He left her and made his way home.  Just as he was opening his apartment door his cell phone buzzed.  Retrieving it from his jeans pocket he looked at the message and smiled when he saw it was from Adam.

**Hey…look I’m sorry.  I hope you’ll forgive me and we can still be friends.  Don’t think the band will be the same without you.  Tommy…..sorry.**

Tommy read the message a couple of times then answered,

**Look I said it was ok to do whatever, don’t be sorry.  In fact it was….nice.  See you tomorrow rock star.**

Tommy read and re-read the message before he sent it, was he being too pushy?  Was he giving Adam the go ahead to do more. _Fuck it, if this job doesn’t work I can always go back…..Stop right there Ratliff, you don’t want to go back, so you had better let him know you’re alright with it and you should let him know how you felt about it._

Tommy hit send, he would just go to work tomorrow and let Adam know that everything was alright between them.  His phone buzzed again.

**Nice was it?  Mmm we should talk Tommy Joe.  Sleep tight and I’ll see you tomorrow.**

Tommy quickly texted **yeah night, see you tomorrow.**

Tommy found he was grinning as he walked into the kitchen to find Mike with his head in the fridge.

“Hey Mike what’re you looking for?”

“Dinner, but we don’t seem to have much.”

“Let’s get Taco’s I feel like celebrating.”

“Ok Ratliff spill.  What happened for you to be celebrating?  And you can also tell me why you’ve got a goofy smile plastered on your face.”

“Have not!”

“’Scuse me TJ have you looked at yourself in the mirror today?”

“Ok, ok.  Look I’ve just had a good day at work, the guys an awesome singer, the band are really nice and I’m just enjoying life.”

“Oh is that all?”

“Yep, what else did you think it was?”

“Just that you’d finally managed to get laid by some hot chick.”

Tommy smiled “nope, just happy that I’ve found this job.”  He didn’t want to tell Mike anything about Adam and that they’d kissed today.  That was his secret, a secret that would hopefully be shared again with the gorgeous Adam Lambert.  He shook his head _what are you thinking, it was a one off and after the clear embarrassment of the man he’s not going to be doing that again._

“Right, but there is a cute chick in the band isn’t there?”

“Yeah, her name’s Ashley and she’s a great bass player too.”

“God is that all you can focus on?  Guitar’s and Bass’.  Why can’t you just admit you fancy her.”

“Because Mike I don’t, so can we just drop it?”  He didn’t want to get into this type of conversation just now.

“Spoil sport.  But ok, have it your way for now.  I’m gonna want juicy details if….no when something happens.”

Tommy flipped Mike off and went to put his guitar in his room.  Wandering back to the lounge he heard Mike on the phone ordering their supper.  He took his phone from his pocket and checked for messages.  A bit disappointed that Adam hadn’t texted back.  _Stop it Tommy you’re like a love struck schoolgirl._   He put it back in his pocket and settled down on the sofa to watch a movie and wait for their supper to arrive.

^V^

When Tommy arrived at the studio the following day he noticed an atmosphere between Adam and Brian, but as they began rehearsing he forgot all about it and just enjoyed playing.

The tension was back when they broke for coffee, so Tommy went to speak to Adam.

“Hey, everything alright?”

“Mmm, what?  Oh yeah, fine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.  Have I done something to upset Brian?”

Adam reached a hand out, placing it on Tommy’s shoulder.  “No Tommy Joe, it’s not you, it’s me he’s mad with.  That kiss yesterday….I shouldn’t….look can we….”

“I said you could do anything you wanted, it’s just that it was a bit of a shock, next time you should warn me what you’re going to do.”

“Next time?  You mean you’d let me kiss you again?”

“mmmm….yeah.”  There he’d said it.  Not quite how he thought it would go but well, it was out there now.

“Thank you Tommy, I thought you’d be really pissed with me, Brian is and well there’s something I need to talk to you about but not here, not during rehearsal.  How about we grab that coffee after work today?”

Adam’s hand was still lightly resting on Tommy’s shoulder and he found that he liked feeling it there.  _What would it feel like skin to skin?_   Tommy looked at his feet, he didn’t want Adam to see anything in his eyes.

“Tommy, you ok with going for a coffee with me or did I really freak you out that much yesterday?”

“Um….no….I mean yes….shit.”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m fine, no you didn’t freak me out and yes let’s go for that coffee I think there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Yeah there is, definitely.  How about I pick you up from yours after work?”

“Sounds good yeah.”  Tommy was thinking back a few years to college and that guys hand around his length.  _Mmm what would it feel like to have your hand around my cock?_   Tommy’s thoughts were brought back to the present hearing Brian cough and look at them.  “Think we’d better go back to rehearsing, we’re being watched.”

Adam removed his hand and just stared at Tommy _you’re a beautiful man Tommy Joe and I want to get to know more about you._

“Look, erm….can we….would you mind….”

“Come on Lambert spit it out.”  Tommy smiled.

“What I’m trying to say is….erm….can we not tell the others about the coffee.  I’ll explain everything later.  Ok?”

“Sure….ok.”

They moved apart and went back to rehearsals.

The remainder of the afternoon flew by and before anyone realised Adam was stopping and telling them all to go home, it had been a productive day and they were ready for the promo tour the following week.

“Wanna grab a coffee?”

“Sorry Ashley, got a meeting with my dear baby brother.  You know what he’s like, he has to have everything perfect for the tour.”

“Yeah, don’t we know it!”  She saw Tommy look at her puzzled.  “Oh you’ll soon find out TJ, you met Neil at the auditions?”  She saw Tommy nod, “well that was Neil being calm, wait till you see what he’s like on the road.  Oh boy, have battle dress handy.”  She laughed as she went to put her bass away.  “Are you up for coffee then Tommy?”

“Erm sorry, but it’s Mikes birthday, we’re going out for a drink.  Next time….yeah?”

“Sure.  Ok Brian?  Isaac?”

Brian agreed Isaac said he wanted to get back to Sophie.  They all left the studio together laughing at how Isaac was under Sophie’s thumb.

“More like Sophie’s under Isaac, the whole of him, in bed!”  Adam shouted as he got into his car.

Isaac just flipped Adam off, laughed and shouted “one day Lambert you’re gonna find someone you’re more than happy to pin to the bed and fuck them into it.”

Tommy looked at Adam who was laughing then when their eyes met Tommy blushed and turned to leave, head down hoping no one had seen, shouting his goodbyes.

Tommy made his way back to his apartment, he’d arranged to meet Adam outside the park in an hour.  They were going back to Adam’s to talk deciding it would be too risky in a coffee shop if Ashley and Brian were going out too.  He was wondering what had happened for Brian to dislike him.  Didn’t he like how he played?  Why now?  Why not at the auditions?  He had so many questions that he wanted answering and he was determined to ask Adam later when he saw him.

He showered and changed, putting on his skinny black jeans, Depeche Mode t-shirt and his creepers.  He was waiting outside when Adam drove up.

Adam turned the corner to see the beautiful blond waiting for him.  His breath hitched in his throat, he didn’t think Tommy could look anymore gorgeous, but dressed as he was now Adam wanted him even more.  Pulling up he smiled as Tommy got in the car.

“Hi.”

“Hey, thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem.”

“So.  What is it that you want to talk about?”

“Straight to the point.”  _Straight in more ways than one._

“Don’t believe in beating about the bush.  You have something to tell me then I want to know.  I know Brian doesn’t like me, so if this is to tell me that I’m fired….”

“What?  Where?  No Tommy Joe.  Where the fuck did you get that idea from?”

“Well there was tension the other night and again today.  Brian clearly….”

“No, stop right there.”  Adam pulled the car over, “look let’s just go to my house and I’ll explain everything.”  He put his hand over Tommy’s and squeezed it lightly.  Tommy blushed, Adam saw and it caused a reaction that he really didn’t want the blond to see.

Turning back to the steering wheel Adam pulled away and they travelled the remainder of the way in silence, Adam formulating in his mind how much he was going to tell Tommy about who they were, Tommy hoping that this wasn’t to tell him that he couldn’t play for him anymore.  He didn’t know how he’d cope not being able to see Adam anymore.

He’s finally admitted to himself after he’d jacked off the night before that he had feelings for his boss, but he couldn’t do anything about it, he’d just have to admire from a distance.

Adam pulled up to the gates of his house.  Tommy looked in awe as the gates opened and they took a steady drive up to the house.

“Wow rock star, this is beautiful.”  _Ok Ratliff watch what you’re saying._

“Glad you like it, although it’s way too big for one person.  Neil stays with me sometimes, but he’s away for the rest of the weekend.”

“So no meeting tonight then?”  Tommy asked smiling.

Adam laughed, “No, how was Mike’s birthday drink?”

“His birthday was last month and can’t remember much except getting fucked out of my skull by….”  Tommy stopped, _why was he telling Adam this?_

“Was she pretty?”

“Who?”

“The girl….Mike’s birthday?”

“Mm suppose.”  Tommy really didn’t want to say anymore.

Adam looked at the blond as he got out of the car.  _Wonder what you’d feel like under me?_   Adam shook his head, he had to keep a clear head if he was going to explain everything about the band, the pack to Tommy.  He didn’t want to scare this beautiful man away.

“So….are we going inside or are we just gonna stand outside freezing our arses off all night?”

“Sorry, not a very good host am I?  Let’s go in, keep both our arses warm.”  _Fuck Adam what you say that for?_   “I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Tommy followed Adam into the hallway, noticing it was plainly decorated.  He didn’t expect that from all he’d seen of his boss.  He thought it would be grand.

“Sorry if it doesn’t feel very warm and comforting.  I’ve not really had time to decorate much, not been here often enough to get it started.  I bought it just before going on tour and as I’ve not been back that long, well I’m hoping to put my mark on it very soon.”

“It’s a nice place.”

“Thanks.  Erm….would you like a drink?  Coffee?  Something stronger?”

“Coffee would be nice, thank you.”

Making their way through to the kitchen, Tommy watched as Adam made him a coffee and himself a tea.

“Let’s go make ourselves comfortable on the sofa.  Then we can talk.”

“Sure.”  Tommy wanted to tell Adam how he was feeling, what he would like to do to him.  He followed Adam to the lounge.

“Are you ok Tommy?”

“Mmm yeah, just wondering why Brian doesn’t like me.”

“I keep telling you he does so stop worrying.  You’re a brilliant guitarist and beautiful too.”  He saw Tommy blush then look down.  “Shit Tommy I’ve done it again.  I’ve embarrassed you.”  Adam put his cup on the table, reached over for Tommy’s mug and placed that down before taking hold of Tommy’s hand.

“I’m so sorry if I’ve overstepped the mark.”  Tommy still had his head down staring at their joined hands.  “Tommy, look at me please.”

Tommy lifted his head and their eyes met.

“M’not”

“Not what?”

“Beautiful.”

“You are Tommy, you have a shy quality about you and I like that.”

“No-ones ever called me beautiful before especially when they see my horror tattoos.”  He looked down at their still joined hands.

“Look at me Tommy Joe.”

There is was again.  Adam’s voice when he used his full name waking things that he really couldn’t understand.  He looked up again.

Adam could smell the tiny man’s arousal and he could feel his own coming into play.

“I don’t want you to say anything, just listen to what I have to say.  Then if you want to leave you can, if you want to shout at me, you can.  But please just hear what I have to say.”

Tommy nodded.

“Ever since the day you walked into the audition I’ve been drawn to you.  You make me smile and you’re a badass guitarist too.  I know you’re straight and can never have feelings for me.  I wanted you to know how I feel and if you can’t continue to work for me knowing about those feelings then I’ll understand.”

Tommy looked at their still joined hands, then back up to the beautiful blue eyes.  He didn’t let go, didn’t try to pull away.

Adam smiled, trying to ease the tension.  He was surprised if not a little bit pleased that their hands were still joined.

“Adam….”

“I’m sorry, can we still be….”

Tommy didn’t let him finish as he gently pressed his lips to his boss’.

Pulling away, “Tommy….what….you’re….”

“Don’t label things Adam.  Yes I like girls, but lately I’ve been thinking about you, what it would be like to kiss you.  Then when you _did_ kiss me yesterday, I liked it….liked it a lot.  Now if that was wrong then I’m sorry, if you want me to go I will, but what I’m trying to say is that I may not be as straight as you think I am.  I’m….I suppose slightly bendy.”

“What _are_ you trying to say?”

“I’m saying rock star, that I like you.  I don’t know what we’re going to do.  But I want to try, I….”

Adam pulled him back in for another kiss.  Gentle at first then as he licked across Tommy’s lips they parted to allow him entry.  Tommy moved across the sofa getting closer to Adam, his arms snaking around his neck, a moan escaping his mouth as Adam mapped the contours of it.

Breaking apart when they needed to breathe, Adam looked at his blond guitarist, “Are you sure about this because there are things you should know about me.  And I’m guessing you’ve never actually been with a man before, have you?”

“Jacked one off at college and he did the same to me, but have always been afraid, afraid if I went with a guy he’d just use me.  I wanted to be with someone I could trust.”

“And you trust me?”

“mmm….yeah.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you.  But there is something….”

“No Adam, no more confessions, not now, just take me to bed….please.”

“Are you sure you want this?”  Adam had not wanted anyone as much as he wanted Tommy, but his wolf was pushing its way forward and he really had to fight to keep him under control.  The last thing he wanted was for Tommy to see him shift and run and tell the authorities.  He could make this work, he needed to make it work.  He knew he would never be the same if he let this tiny man go.  Not only would it break his heart his wolf was beginning to like the man and it would pine for him too if he left.

“If I said I wasn’t scared I’d be lying, but I can’t stop thinking about you.  Then when you kissed me yesterday I knew I wanted to find out more.  More of why I’m feeling like this and more of how it would feel for you to….”

“Tommy you don’t know what you’re saying.  This is just a spare of the moment thing.  I don’t want to have sex with you only for you to regret it and leave the band because we can’t work together.”

“This is not a spare of the moment thing as you call it.  I’ve not stopped thinking about you since I walked into the audition.  So….Lambert I’m telling you plainly I want you to fuck me.  I want to know what it’s like.  How it feels with you inside me.”

Adam stood, held out his hands, which Tommy took and led them to the bedroom.

Adam led him to the bed and stopped.  He sat, pulling Tommy down to sit beside him.  “Tommy I….”

“You don’t want this do you?”

“Oh Tommy I want nothing more than to show you the pleasures but….”

“Then stop talking and show me.  Anything else can wait until morning.”

“Tommy please, you need….”  Tommy stopped him with another kiss. 

“I need you to show me what it’s like Adam.  I want to be with you.”  He leant down and kissed Adam gently at first then as Adam had done earlier he gently licked across Adam’s lips asking for entry.  To which Adam obliged.  The kiss became deeper, Tommy’s hand went to the nape of Adam’s neck and pulled him closer, a moan escaping his lips.

Breaking apart for much needed air, Adam looked into the brown eyes and saw want, need and lust.  His hands went to the bottom of Tommy’s t-shirt, no words spoken, but Tommy lifted his arms in agreement for Adam to remove it.  The t-shirt made its way to the floor, as Adam stared at the beautiful body he ran his hands down the blonds arms and up his chest, a hand resting on one of Tommy’s nipples, causing the young man to shudder.

“You’re beautiful Tommy Joe” as he leant in for another kiss.  His mouth moved from the kiss swollen lips down his neck nipping at the skin at the juncture of Tommy’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmm….Adam….feels good….want….want more, want you.”

Adam went to remove his shirt but hands stopped him.  “No, let me.”  Tommy unbuttoned the black shirt, all the while his eyes fixed on the singers face.  The shirt was pushed from Adam’s shoulders and Tommy saw a gorgeous body covered in freckles.  He smiled.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You.  You’re beautiful and I want to kiss each of your freckles.”

“You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“M’not.”

“You are.  You’re the first person to say that about my freckles.”

“They’re gorgeous, just like you.”  Tommy kissed him again, hands going down to the fasteners on Adam’s trousers.  A moan escaped Adam’s mouth as Tommy brushed his hand over the growing bulge he could feel there.  “So gorgeous.”  Tommy whispered, as he leant to kiss Adam’s neck.

Tommy stood, pulling Adam up with him.  Pushing the taller man’s trousers down revealing a very hard, very large erection covered in underwear, a wet patch appearing as pre come leaked.  Tommy’s breath hitched.  He knew Adam was large he’d felt it the day before when he’d been close to his back during rehearsals, just before he’d kissed him.  But seeing it now, he wondered if he’d be able to take all of him.

Adam pushed him away “You don’t have to do this you know, we can do other things.”

“I….I want you Adam.  I’m sorry, I’ve….”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.  You’ve never had anyone inside you have you?”

Tommy shook his head.  “Not really.  I tried my fingers to see what it would feel like, but only got to two before….”

“Do you trust me?”  Tommy nodded.  “Then let me show you.  Take your jeans off and lie down for me.”

“But, I want to….”

“You can later, but for now would you let me show you?”

Tommy nodded and slowly started to take his jeans off.

Adam watched, smiling at the beautiful blond in front of him.  Adam saw that Tommy was nervous, so he pushed his own off his feet and then removed his underwear.

Tommy tried to keep his hands steady, but he was excited and nervous at the same time.  He pushed his jeans and underwear down together, kicked them off his feet and lay down.  He put his arms over his eyes not sure where to look.  He wanted to look at Adam but didn’t want to appear to be staring.  He felt the bed dip and Adam’s soft lips kissing his neck.

“Look at me.”  Adam lightly held on to Tommy’s wrist.  “Please, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy’s dick twitched at the sound of Adam’s voice calling his name.

“So beautiful”  Adam pulled his arm from his eyes.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”  Adam smiled, but he could feel his wolf pushing forward.  _Calm down, you can’t do this, you’ll scare him away._   Adam paused making sure his wolf was under control.  Leaning down he kissed the gorgeous lips of the blond, feeling him shudder underneath him.

Tommy moaned and parted his lips to allow Adam’s tongue entry.  Breaking for air “please Adam….want you….show me….help me.”

“Ssshh, just enjoy.”  Adam trailed kisses down Tommy’s neck and up to his ear, tonguing the piercings causing another moan to escape Tommy’s mouth.

“Oh….fuck….so….good.”  Tommy couldn’t believe how good Adam’s kisses made him feel.  This is what he’d been missing.  He’d felt good when he was with a woman, but the feelings he was having now, he knew this is where he belonged, with a man….no….with Adam.

Adam’s journey took him down Tommy’s neck, kissing and nipping as he went.  He paused at the base of his neck nipping harder and sucking blood to the surface.  Tommy moaned, Adam bit harder feeling his wolf’s fangs drop slightly.  He couldn’t do that to Tommy, he had to keep this man safe.

Tommy couldn’t believe how good it felt having Adam kiss him, he couldn’t remember a time he had felt so aroused not even with his last girlfriend.  Each time Adam nipped him he moaned.  He hoped it wasn’t loud, he didn’t want Adam to think he’d never had sex before.  Then when Adam reached the base of his neck he felt the bite and the sucking, it was more intense.  Was he imagining those sharp teeth?  Adam pulled away.

“Oh fuck Adam, please….don’t stop….felt so good.”

“I’m sorry Tommy.”

“What for?”

“I’ve marked you….I didn’t….”

“I wanted it….I want you.  So don’t be sorry.  I want more….I want you….now.”

Adam looked at Tommy, his wolf wanted to claim this man, he took a deep breath calming his wolf down.  He couldn’t do that, not to this gorgeous man.  “Oh Tommy you don’t know how much I want you.”

“Then shut the fuck up and show me.”  Tommy smiled and pulled Adam down into a tender kiss.

Adam broke the kiss, then slowly made his way down the blonds body nipping lightly as he journeyed   He reached a nipple and took it between his teeth tugging on it then licking it to soothe the pain.  Each time he nipped a moan escaped Tommy’s lips.  Hands went to Adam’s hair, he didn’t tug, just left them there letting the dark haired man know he was ok with everything he was doing to him.

Adam looked at Tommy noticing he had his eyes closed, his mouth open and his head thrown back into the pillow.

“Fuck….Adam….so good.”

Adam held onto Tommy’s hips as he worked his way down, soft dark hair tickling him as he reached the guitarists groin.

Tommy had never felt so good, his dick was happy with the sensations as it twitched the closer Adam’s mouth got to it.

“So beautiful Tommy Joe, want to take you down into my mouth, want to make you come with just my lips around you.”

“Fucking….fuck…just do it….please.”  Tommy didn’t know something so simple as kissing could feel so good.

Adam licked a stripe from the base of Tommy’s length to the tip, holding the man down, wanting him to feel each sensation.  Reaching the leaking head, Adam kissed it, swirled his tongue in the slit, then took him down in one go.

“F…uck! Adam….nngh”  Tommy had been in this situation with women plenty of times before but what Adam was doing with his tongue defied anything or any blow job he’d had before.  “Not gonna….oh shit….gonna….”

Before he could utter anymore, he came down Adam’s throat.  Adam continued sucking and licking Tommy through his orgasm.

Tommy hid his eyes again as he felt Adam release his softening member.  He was embarrassed, he’d never come that quickly before, he imagined Adam thinking he was an inexperienced schoolboy with a crush.  Tommy felt Adam move up the bed, his legs straddling Tommy’s slight body.  A hand went to one of his wrists pulling it away from his eyes.

“Tommy….Tommy Joe look at me….please.”

Tommy could feel himself blushing and shook his head.  “mm not gonna.”

“Hey, baby, come on please.  Are you ok?”  Adam saw the pink tinge that flooded Tommy’s face.  “Tommy please, look at me.  It’s ok.”

“No.  I’m sorry.  I tried to hold it back, but….”  Adam leant down and kissed him.

“Don’t be sorry, you enjoyed it….right?”

Tommy, still with his eyes closed.  “Yeah, god yeah.  I’ve never enjoyed a blow job as much, but I….”

“Hey, Tommy, stop with the self-pity.  You were amazing, I’m pleased I could make you fall apart like that.”

Tommy slowly opened his eyes to look at Adam.  “You mean you didn’t mind me coming so quickly?”

“No baby I didn’t.”  Adam leant down and kissed Tommy again, tongue asking for entry.  Tommy obliged and tasted himself on Adams tongue, in his mouth.  He liked how he tasted on Adam, liked how Adam could cause him to come undone so quickly.

Breaking the kiss “you really didn’t mind?”

“Hey you’ve already asked me that, and no I don’t mind, I’m pleased I could do it to you.”

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“No Tommy.”

“But, I thought you wanted me?  I want….”  Adam silenced him with another kiss.

“Tommy I’m going to make love to you.  I’m not going to hurt you.  I want your first time to be special.”  He kissed him again and Tommy felt his dick twitch again, Adam felt it too.

“Mmm someone looks like they’re ready for round two.”

“I’ve never had that happen before, I….”

“Sshh don’t say anything, just enjoy what I’m going to do.  And at any point you don’t want me to carry on, just tell me and I’ll stop.  I want you to want this, want me inside you.  I’m not going to force myself on you.”

“I want you Adam, I’ve never felt like this for another man, please show me.”

Adam leant down and kissed him again, leaning down with more of his weight on the tiny blond.  Tommy moaned as he felt Adams very hard shaft rub against his own.  Tommy bucked his hips he needed to let Adam know he wanted this more than anything.  Adam kissed his way down Tommy’s body again.

“Please….”  Tommy thought he managed to say, but all the touching and kissing Adam was doing, he didn’t know whether he’d said it loud or not.

Adam stopped and moved away, Tommy groaned, “I’ll be back baby just need to get some things.”  Adam moved off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

Tommy felt lost without the weight of Adam on him.  He looked over to the bathroom door just as the tall dark haired man was coming back, supplies in hand.

Adam crawled back onto the bed, placing his supplies next to Tommy.  “Move your legs apart for me please baby.”

Tommy did so and as Adam settled himself between the tiny man’s legs.  “Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do?”

Tommy shook his head, “show me please.”

Adam smiled and reached for the lube.  Flipping the lid he spread some on his fingers then placed the bottle on the floor.  He smiled at Tommy and indicated for the tiny man to bend his knees.  Tommy obliged then felt a finger, cold and wet, tease his hole.  He shuddered.

“You ok?”

“yeah, m’ok.”

Adam teased the muscle around the hole, smiling and stroking Tommy’s side.  “So beautiful, so inviting, gonna make you feel so good.”  He bent over and quickly kissed Tommy.  As he did so he slid a finger inside the gorgeous man under him.

“F…uck, so….good.”  Tommy’s hips bucked off the bed then pushed back down onto the finger that had penetrated him.  It felt strange at first, then so good.  Adam stilled his movements.  “Move….please….Adam.”  Tommy felt the finger push further inside, then pull back out again.  He wanted more but couldn’t string enough words together to tell Adam what he wanted.

He didn’t have to speak, as Adam went to push back into his guitarist he added another finger slowly scissoring them as he went, opening Tommy up slowly.  The moans coming from the blonds mouth causing a smile to form on Adam’s face.

Slowly adding a third finger, Adam twisted them and brushed over Tommy’s prostate.

“Aargh….shit….enough, need you in me now!”  Tommy was on the verge of coming again.  “If you don’t get in me now I’m gonna come.”

“No, not yet baby, wait please.”

“Hurry the fuck up then.”

Adam pulled his fingers out, “so gorgeous and open for me.”  He tore open the condom packet and rolled it down over his length.  Using the lube still on his hands he slicked himself up.  “Want to roll over for me?  It’ll be easier for you.”

“No, want….want to watch you….please.”

Adam nodded, “ok, lift your legs for me, wrap them around me.”  Tommy did so, Adam moved closer stroking his lover all the time.  “I’m going to….”

“No, don’t tell me, want to feel you.”  Adam nodded.  Taking hold of his length he lined it up with Tommy’s open hole and gently pushed the head inside.

“Nnngh”  Tommy moaned, his dick reacting to the sensations. 

Adam slowly pushed further in until his balls hit Tommy.  He remained still, waiting for the new sensation of Tommy having someone inside him.

“Are you just going to stay like that or are you going to move, Rock Star?”  Tommy smiled.

Adam slowly pulled out until just the head was inside.

“For fuck sake move, I’m small but I’m not going to break.”

Adam laughed and pushed back in, Tommy locking eyes with the dark haired man.  Adam’s movements speeded up, Tommy pushing down, impaling himself on the man he knew he wanted more from.

Their movements got faster, sweat slicked their bodies.  Adam watched as his dick disappeared into the man under him, marvelling at how beautiful it looked.

“Tommy….not going to last….want you to come….first….nngh.”  He reached for Tommy’s length but his hand was batted away. 

“Gonna watch while I get myself off?”  Tommy grabbed his length and began moving his hand up and down keeping his eyes on Adam.

It wasn’t long before Tommy came, spurting warm liquid over his hand and his stomach, shouting Adams name as he did so.

The muscles clenched around Adam and it wasn’t many minutes before he followed, coming inside of Tommy.

Tommy felt Adam’s dick thicken, pulsate, his hips become erratic, then he heard his name coming from the singers lips.  Their movements slowed, Adam trying not to collapse on the man underneath him.

He stayed inside Tommy and rested on his elbows, his face close to Tommy’s “you ok?”

“Mmm”

“Gonna move and get something to clean you up, ok?”

“m’sleepy”

Adam smiled, kissed his lover and gently pulled out.

Tommy moaned at the empty feeling, but smiled as Adam padded naked to the bathroom.  He must have drifted off as he felt a soft warm cloth running over his sensitive skin, cleaning the drying come from him.  He felt the bed dip at the side of him as Adam climbed back on.

“Thank you”

“What for baby?”

“Showing me what it’s like.  I want to do the same for you.”

“Soon baby.  Sleep now, we’ll explore some more in the morning.

“You don’t mind me staying here?  What will they say?”

“They won’t know, and I don’t want you to go, not now I’ve found you.”

“M’sleepy.”  Tommy moved closer to Adam, arms going around his waist, a leg sliding over Adam’s.

When Adam looked down he saw Tommy had fallen asleep.  He brushed a wayward strand of hair away from Tommy’s face, pushing it behind his ear.  The blond moved slightly at the touch but didn’t wake.

Adam lay there staring at the ceiling, _what have we done?  Oh Tommy you really don’t know what you’re getting into.  But I don’t want to let you go._   His mobile buzzed, he gently extracted himself from the blonds arms and sat on the edge of the bed.  He made sure Tommy hadn’t woken up, picked his phone from the bedside table and quietly went into the bathroom.  He looked at the screen it was 10.45 pm and there was a message.  He smiled, realising how long they’d been wrapped in each others arms. 

Opening the message box he saw it was from Brian.  He really couldn’t be bothered with him right now, but to ward him off from calling around he knew he had to answer it.  He pressed the button to open the message sighing as he read.

**I hope you have a good explanation for your actions, we need to talk.  I’m going for a run, I’ll meet you in 20 minutes in the woods and you had better be there.**

Adam sighed again replying **I’m tired, it’ll have to wait till tomorrow, yes we need to talk, but not right now.**   He pressed send, his wolf pushing close to the surface.  He didn’t want to go and leave Tommy, he wouldn’t be able to explain why he’d left him alone in the middle of the night.  His phone buzzed again.

**You had better be on your own.  I’ll be at yours in the morning at 8, we can talk before we go to the rehearsal.**

Adam didn’t want Brian at his house, didn’t want him to see Tommy, but he daren’t put him off.  He sent back **Ok but I’ll meet you at the coffee shop around the corner, not got anything in, not been shopping.  See you at 8.**   He hoped that would appease his Musical Director and friend.

It wasn’t long before another message came through.  **Alright, the coffee shop it is, don’t be late and be on your own.  Get some sleep.**

Adam let go the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, pleased that Brian had agreed to the coffee shop.  All he had to do now was make sure Tommy got home before their meeting.  He made his way back to the sleeping man, setting his alarm for 6.30am, enough time to make sure Tommy got home and he had enough time to get back to the coffee shop.

Getting back into bed he saw that Tommy had turned over, spooning the petit man he wasn’t long before he too was asleep.

^V^

Tommy couldn’t understand what that noise was, nor why he could feel arms around him.  He dragged himself out of the sleep he’d been in realising it was the longest he’d slept for a while now, trying to reach where the noise was coming from, but found he couldn’t move.  He tried to turn to see where he was when he remembered the events of the previous night.  He smiled to himself remembering what Adam had done to him.

Suddenly the warm arms around him disappeared and the noise stopped.  He turned around coming face to face with his boss.

“Morning baby, how are you?”

“M’ok”  Tommy moved closer and felt an ache that reminded him what they’d done.  “Bit sore but a good feeling.”

“No regrets?”

“Oh no, definitely not.”  He moved to kiss Adam, gently letting him know he was good with their lovemaking the previous night.  “What’s with the early morning alarm?”

“I’m sorry Tommy but my manager wants a meeting, we’ve got a couple of things to iron out.”  He hoped that was convincing, he didn’t want to tell him it was Brian, he knew Tommy doubted what Brian thought about him.

“K, I’ll get dressed and go home.  Leave you to get yourself gorgeous for Lane.  Although you don’t need to do much.”  He kissed him again then went to get out of bed.

“Not so fast Tommy Joe,  I….erm….wanted to wake you up properly.”

“Oh and how….”  Adam disappeared under the duvet and before Tommy realised what was happening Adam had taken him down into his throat in one go.

“Shit!”  Tommy gripped the sheet as Adam’s tongue danced over his now very hard dick.  “Adam!”

Adam released him, looked into the brown eyes, “sshh enjoy!”  Then swallowed him down again.

Moving up and down Tommy’s length Adam licked and sucked hollowing his cheeks as he went.

“Not going….to ngh….last.”  Tommy moaned, he could feel a tightness in his stomach, felt his balls tightening then without time for a warning, came down Adams throat.

Adam could feel Tommy tightening and was ready.  He swallowed every last drop, slowing down then finally releasing his lover when he knew it would be too painful for the gorgeous blond.

Moving up the bed, he looked down at Tommy, his breathing slowly returning to normal.  When Tommy opened his eyes he saw Adam hovering above him with a smile on his face.

“Kiss me, want to see what I taste like in you.”

“Mmm Tommy that would be my pleasure.”  Adam leant down to kiss Tommy, opening his lips allowing the blonds tongue to map out every contour of his mouth.

Tommy licked his way in, tasting the salty, musky remnants of his come in Adam’s mouth.  He thought it might have freaked him out, but he realised he liked it, wanted to taste Adam, see if he was any different.  Tommy broke the kiss.  “My turn I think.”

“Not now baby, I need to get you home then get to my meeting.  How about we have an action replay tonight?  I’ll pick you up again after rehearsals?”

“But what about this?”  Tommy’s hand went to Adam’s hard shaft.

Adam moaned as Tommy’s hand circled him.  “Mmm Tommy, you can jack me off, but want to save your mouth for tonight, don’t want to rush you.”

“But I want to.”

“I know you do, but let’s take it one step at a time.  Like I said I don’t want you rushing into things that you’re going to regret.”

“No regrets, but….” Tommy saw something in Adam’s eyes, something tender but also fierce.  He thought he saw Adam’s eyes change colour, but maybe he was still sleepy or still coming down from his latest orgasm.  He leant in for another kiss this time moving his hand up and down Adam’s length. 

It wasn’t long before Adam moaned Tommy’s name squirting warm liquid over Tommy’s hand and his own stomach.  As he came down from his orgasmic high he looked at his lover, “thank you.”

“What for?”

“Staying last night, this, being here with me.”

“I….I don’t want to let you down, I want to give you what you gave me last night.”

“Oh Tommy, I know you do, but there is….”  He could feel his wolf wanting to push forward, he felt his eyes change and forced them to change back.  His wolf wanted so much to claim this young man.

“No Adam, I want to be with you.”

“Before you do there is something that you should know about me.”  He had to tell him, he didn’t want him to find out by accident or have Brian tell him.

“Whatever it is, it’s not important right now.  I want to find things out, by myself.  I want you to teach me….please.”

“And I will it’s….”  Tommy silenced him with a kiss.

Adam felt his wolf again, gave a low growl and pulled away from Tommy.

“Shouldn’t I have done that?”

“Tommy you don’t know how much I want you, I will teach you but we do need to talk.”  He could feel his wolf getting closer and he had to really concentrate to keep it at bay.

“K, but not now.”  Tommy looked at his phone checking the time.  “You’re going to be late for your meeting, plus I think it would be better if we had a shower, we’re….um….slightly sticky.”  Tommy laughed.

Adam couldn’t help but laugh too, Tommy’s giggle was infectious.

“Mm when you put it like that, yeah a shower it is baby, come on.”  Adam led him to the bathroom.

Several minutes and explorations of each others bodies they emerged from the shower.  Dressed, then headed out into the warm sunlight of a new morning.  Tommy said he’d walk but Adam insisted on taking him, he wanted to spend as much time alone with him as he could.

As Tommy was getting out of the car he felt a hand around his wrist.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just looking at a very beautiful man, whom I can’t wait to get into my bed again.  Thank you.”

“No Rock Star, thank you.  I’ll see you at the final rehearsal in….oh about an hour.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep my hands off you.”

“You’ll just have to try.  I….I….um don’t want anyone to know….about us just yet.  I….I need to….”

“Don’t worry Tommy I’m not going to say anything.  We’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”  Tommy leant over and kissed him, then left his lover to go face whatever questions Mike threw at him.  He really hoped Mike had stayed out last night he didn’t want to have to lie to him but he couldn’t tell him about Adam, not yet.  He had to get his own head around his feelings for his boss, for another man.  For as long as he’d known Mike he’d only been with women so how could he now say _um sorry but I’ve just spent the night having sex with a man, my new boss._   He shook his head, smiled and headed into his apartment.

Adam watched him walk towards his apartment block smiling at seeing his lover later.  He reluctantly drove off, formulating what he was going to say to Brian.

^V^

Adam arrived at the coffee shop, looking around he saw Brian sat in a booth towards the back.  Approaching him Adam sensed Brian was struggling to keep his wolf down.  He needed to relax the man, they couldn’t afford a confrontation in here.

“Morning.”

“Glad you didn’t say _good_ morning.”

“What’s eating you?”

“The notion that I’m not going to like what I hear.”

“And what would that be?”

“How you are being totally stupid, listening to your dick and screwing the blond.”

“No I’m not.  I told you nothing is going to happen, for starters the guy is straight.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

“Give me some credit.  I’ve learnt my lesson on that.  Ok, yes I like him, my wolf likes him, but he’s human, so I say again nothing is going to happen.  That kiss the other day was a spur of the moment thing.  I’ve apologised to him and it’s forgotten.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re not going to carry on with the stage play?”

“Yes I’m going to carry on.  He’s fine with it.  I’ve done it before on tour, the fans like it, so stop telling me what to do.  Remember what I said the other day, if you don’t like how I run my pack, you can go find another.  But I don’t expect there’ll be one who’ll let you do what you do with us.”

Brian could sense Adam’s wolf pushing forward, he knew that when Adam got angry his wolf took no prisoners.  “Fine but we can’t afford bad press.  Think about the last human you took into your bed.”

Adam growled, low enough so none of the other patrons heard, but loud enough to let Brian know he was angry.  “I made a mistake I’m not going to be so stupid again.  Look I’ve heard enough I’m going for a run before our final rehearsal.  I need to relax otherwise I won’t be responsible for what happens.  Now….you can join me if you want, but remember what I’ve said.  Tommy Joe Ratliff is a nice man and a shit hot guitar player.  I’m not going to lose him.”  Adam stood, his coffee cold, his blood boiling.  He knew he had to be careful he also knew he couldn’t wait to see Tommy again.  He’d decided without fail he would tell Tommy all about them and then leave it up to the blond to decide what he was going to do.

Adam looked at Brian “Well….you coming?”

“No, I’m going to the studio I’ve a couple of things I need to sort out, so I’ll see you there.”

“And Brian.”

“Yeah?”

“Just remember who the Alpha is here.”

Brian growled and bared his neck in submission. 

“Fine, I’ll see you at the studio.”  Adam left his MD not sure how he was going to explain to him in the near future about his feelings for Tommy.

He took his car home, then walked to the wood and stripped, his wolf grateful for the chance to run free.  Without realising he’d run to the back of Tommy’s apartment block, wanting to catch a glimpse.  He stopped as he saw movement at Tommy’s window.  _Was he being stupid pining after the human?_ He vowed to make Tommy listen that night.  He watched as the man turned away then he ran back to where he’d left his clothes, shifted back then made his way to the studio.

^V^

Tommy arrived at the studio deliberately early, hoping that he could practice and calm himself down before Adam and the rest arrived.  What he hadn’t bargained on was Brian being there first.  He was smiling as he entered the studio thinking about what he was going to do to Adam that night, but his smile waned when he saw Brian there.

“Hi, wow, I thought I was early, what….”

“Had stuff to do, why are you here early?”

“Just wanted to practice.”  Tommy was on edge, Brian didn’t seem too pleased to see him.  He made up his mind, he was going to ask what his problem was.  “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Have you got a problem with me?”  He was nervous now, he really shouldn’t have asked that, he didn’t really want to know if he was going to be allowed to stay.  He knew Adam would fight for him, but he’d only been with them two weeks so anything could happen.

“No….not really.”

“So….what does that mean?”  _Ratliff you’re heading for something you don’t really want to hear, why can’t you keep your mouth shut?_

“I just don’t want Adam getting hurt again?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, I’m not going to hurt him I’ve only just got here.  What….”

“That kiss, he just got carried away, he does that sometimes.”

“Yeah, he said and I told him it was fine.  It’s nothing, I told him he could play around.”  Tommy’s heart was beating faster, “I’ve no problem with it.”

Brian sensed the increase in Tommy’s heart rate, thought it was because he’d put him in this situation, but he didn’t really care.  All he cared about was his Alpha, his friend Adam and he didn’t want to see him hurt again.  “Ok, just don’t lead him on.  He’s been burned by someone like you before.”

“What do you mean?  Someone like me?”  Tommy was curious now he wanted answers.

“You’re hu…..”  Brian stopped he was going to say human.  “you’re hungry for fame and you’re straight.”

“Yes I’m straight, no I’m not hungry for fame.  If you want me to leave then I will but I don’t think Adam will be too pleased about that do you?”  _Ratliff watch your mouth you’re gonna do yourself out of a job._

“I don’t want you to leave, as Adam says you’re a very good guitarist, the best we’ve seen for a long time.  It’s just….he’s been burned by a so called straight guy who was bi-curious and it hurt Adam….a lot.”

“I’m not that guy.  I wouldn’t hurt any of you.”

“Fine….just take this as a warning.”  Tommy looked at Brian questioningly, “a warning that we look after each other, we’re a family and if one of us gets hurt the rest of us suffer.”

“Sure, like I said I’ve got no interest in Adam in that way, so stop worrying.”  Tommy hoped he sounded convincing.

Neither man realised that Adam had walked into their conversation.  “What’s going on?”

Tommy’s breath hitched at the sound of Adam’s voice, he’d told himself that he wouldn’t let anything affect his work.

“I said what’s going on?  Tommy?  Brian?”

“I was warning Tommy here to be careful.”

“Careful of what?”  Adam growled quietly.

“Not to do anything stupid to hurt you.  I told him about….”

“Oh let me guess, the straight guy?”  Brian nodded.  “And I told you we’re fine, aren’t we Tommy Joe?”  Tommy nodded and smiled, willing his blood supply not to head south.  “So Brian, we’ve had this conversation before, let’s just drop it.”

Brian nodded, Tommy smiled at Adam, hoping that his legs would hold him upright.  He really wanted to go kiss Adam, but didn’t want to tell anyone yet, he was still coming to terms with his sexuality.

“Right, let’s not have anymore said on the matter, let’s rehearse, we perform on Monday night and I want us to have tomorrow off to relax.”

Just at that moment Ashley and Isaac bounded into the studio giggling like two school children.  Sensing the tension they stopped.

Ashley was the first to speak.  “Hey guys is there something wrong?”

“Nope, we’re good aren’t we?”  he looked at Brian, who nodded.

“Good we’re ready to have fun, so let’s rehearse we’re looking forward to breaking the new boy into our performances.”  Ashley laughed and Tommy blushed.

Adam laughed at Ashley’s enthusiasm then had to take a deep breath when he saw Tommy blush.  He just hoped he’d be able to control himself and not kiss or touch his lover too much.

They rehearsed as if it was the show and when they got to Fever Adam managed not to kiss his lover, instead he tugged his hair.  Tommy moaned and closed his eyes, he tried to breathe evenly but having Adam pull like that sent sensations straight to the growing bulge in his trousers.  He was thankful he had his guitar in front of him.

Adam sensed Tommy’s arousal and unable to keep his own feelings in check his own dick began to show interest in Tommy.  He hoped he could laugh it off as excitement for performing.

They managed to finish the rehearsal without Adam jumping Tommy’s bones right in the middle of the studio.  “Ok, let’s have a break for coffee then we can discuss anything we think needs tweaking.

They were sat having their coffee when Ashley began giggling.

“What’s got into you today?  You’re like a schoolgirl.  You got a new man?”

“No Adam, but your reaction earlier tells me you might have.”

Adam closed his eyes he knew what was coming.  “Ok, so what is it?”

“Well boss man you’re either still getting off on performing, or….”  She looked from Adam to Tommy “or…it’s our new cute blond that’s doing it for you?”

Tommy spluttered on his coffee.  “What?....What do you mean?”

“Oh Tommy didn’t you know, you’re our Adam’s type….cute, blond and petit.”

Tommy looked from Ashley to Adam, “Oh, um….right….only one thing, I’m straight.”  He daren’t look at Adam he didn’t want to give anything away.  What he and Adam had was their business.  Thankfully he was saved by Adam.

“Leave him alone Ashley that was the singing doing that to me and well you know.”  He smiled at Tommy, “sorry about that Tommy Joe, Ashley has a vivid imagination.”

“Hey, no worries.”

“Right, has anyone got anything they’d like to go over, or can we call it a day?”  No-one had anything they needed to do again all shaking their heads.  “Ok, let’s go home, relax, let off steam then be ready for the concert Monday night.”  They all cheered.  “I want you all here at 10am on Monday morning to make sure the crew get everything packed.

They all packed up their own instruments and made their way out to their cars.  As they were walking across the parking lot, Tommy noticed Brian had got the others together and from the looks he was giving Tommy he was talking about him.  He smiled when they turned and looked at him, then began to walk off.  He did notice that Adam wasn’t with them.

“Tommy!  Hey Tommy Joe wait up.”  Adam was running to catch up with him.

“What?”

“Hey don’t be like that.”

“What am I supposed to think when everyone’s talking about me.”  He nodded with his head over to where Brian, Ashley and Isaac were.  “I thought everything was fine but….”

“Tommy listen to me.”  Adam looked sad.

“It’s ok, I get it, you didn’t mean anything you said last night.”

“I could say the same, you told them in there you’re straight.”

“I’m….I’m sorry, I just….”

“Tommy stop!  Listen to me, please.”

“Sorry but I need to sort out my feelings, my….”

“Don’t you want me anymore?”

“You know I do, that pulling of my hair in there was hot but I’m not sure I want people to know just yet.  Can you help me, give me some time?”

“You know I’ll help you.  We’ll go as slow as you want.”

“Thank you but I now need to get home.  I know about your other bi-curious boyfriend and I don’t want to hurt you.  I love….my job too much.  I know you probably won’t believe me but I’m not like him.  I know what I felt last night.  I know how I feel right now, but Brian….”

“What’s he been saying?  I knew something was going on when I arrived.  I thought it was to do with me kissing you during Fever the other day.”

“He told me about….whatever his name was.  How you fell for him then he went back to his girlfriend.  I’m….I’m not going to do that, not now I’ve found you.  I know what I want”

“That’s not all though is it?  What else did he say? I’m not going to lose you Tommy.”

“He basically told me not to hurt you otherwise….”

“What?”  Adam growled, his wolf starting to get angry.  “Did he threaten you?”

Tommy noticed Adam’s eyes start to change colour.  “Adam are you ok?  Your eyes?”  Adam looked at the others growling, then back at Tommy.  “Adam are you ok?  Please….what’s going on?”

“Tommy, I’ll pick you up in about an hour, we need to talk.  I meant everything I said last night.  I want you, I want to show you everything.  Please just give me time to sort things out then I promise we’ll talk.”  He raised his hand and lightly touched Tommy’s cheek. 

Tommy leant into it “mmm feels nice.  Ok I’ll be at mine, come when you’re ready.”

Adam smiled “if I have my way we’ll both be coming later baby.”

“Promise?”

“Oh yeah.  Now I have something to sort out, go home I’ll be there soon.”

Tommy nodded and left his lover.  _What was that back there Adam?  What was with your eyes?_   He hoped Mike wasn’t at home, he didn’t feel like talking, he wanted a shower and to relax until Adam picked him up.  He could feel Adam watching him as he walked away, smiling to himself.  Tommy couldn’t wait till later, but he was worried.  What had happened to Adam?  He turned and waved, noticing Adam had joined the rest, they smiled at him and waved their goodbyes.

Adam watched as his lover left, he was angry with Brian saying those things to Tommy, he was also angry that Brian was now talking about Tommy to Ashley and Isaac.  He joined them just as Tommy waved.  He looked at his band, growled and they waved back.

“Ok guys, we need to talk.”

“What about?”

“Brian you fuckin’ well know what about.  Tommy and what you’ve been saying to him”

“Adam.”  Ashley spoke as she put her hand on his arm.

“Not you as well now?”

“Adam, we like Tommy, it’s just….”

“It’s just he’s human and just my type.  Go on admit it that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Yeah….it is and we know what happened the last time you fell for a human, we also remember Connor.”

“Connor was different, he didn’t know what he wanted.  He was young, experimenting with his sexuality and he realised he preferred girls.  I’m over him so stop will you, Tommy is not like that.”

“Oh please Adam, please tell us you’re not falling for him?  He could ruin everything for us.”  Brian stated.

“What Tommy and I have is none of your business, we’re friends and he’s our guitarist, plus I thought you all liked him.”

“I do.”  Ashley was quick to answer.

“Isaac?  You’ve not said much, what’s your opinion of him?”

“He’s an amazing guitarist, quiet, but yeah I like him.  Haven’t spent much time with him so I can’t really say much more.”

“Ok, so, Brian what’s your problem?  Because from the sound of it you threatened Tommy.”  Brian hung his head.  “So you did say something?”

“All I said was that we didn’t want to see you hurt again.  Remember Josh as well, he was human he could have….”

“But he didn’t, did he?  He left and we’ve never seen him again.  Stop trying to scare Tommy away, he’s good and I want to keep him.”  Adam looked at all three in turn, each one baring their necks in submission.  “This is the last time we mention Tommy in this way, he’s one of us now, he’s part of our Glamily.”

They all nodded.  “Right I’m going for a run, work off this energy, then I’m going home to relax and that’s what I suggest you do.”

Adam turned to leave.  “Adam!”  It was Ashley, “walk with me to my car please?”

“How can I refuse a beautiful lady like you?”  He linked his arm in hers and walked away from the others.

“Adam, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“There is something between you and TJ isn’t there?”

He sighed, “mmm how did you know?”

“Oh Adam, I sensed both your arousals this morning, plus you couldn’t keep your eyes of each other when you thought the rest of us weren’t looking.  You know you can’t hide your arousal very well.  It was when you pulled his hair wasn’t it?”

“Yeah….look he doesn’t want anyone to know yet, he’s still sorting his feelings out in his mind.”

“Oh Adam, I’m not going to say anything, I just worry about you.  I know how much of yourself you put into Josh.  I don’t….”

He hugged her tight.  “I know and believe me I thought about both Josh and Connor when I first kissed Tommy.  But….he’s….beautiful, gorgeous and….”

“Yeah we know, a shit hot guitarist.”  They both laughed.  “Just be careful honey.”

“I will.  You may think I’m crazy but I’m going to tell him about us tonight.  But I don’t want the others to know.  Promise….”

“I promise.  Now go for that run.  Do you want some company?”

“Yeah….ok.  I was going to ask but….”

“You thought I’d be mad at you?”  He nodded.  “Don’t be stupid, we’re here for each other.  Give me ten minutes to get this old girl home.”  She pointed at her car.  “Then I’ll meet you at the edge of the wood like before.”  She kissed his cheek and left him.

Adam smiled he was pleased he could talk to Ashley, she was great.  He looked at his watch, he’d promised to pick Tommy up but realised if he was going for a run he’d be late.  He fished his phone from his pocket and sent his lover a message.

**Hey baby, Neil’s just rung me, he wants some signatures on contracts, so I’ll be about thirty minutes late.  Sorry….miss you.”**

He pressed send and in no time a reply appeared.

**That’s what happens when you’re a Rock star.  Ok see you later.  I….miss you too.**

Adam smiled, his wolf calming down too.  He put his phone away and went to meet Ashley.

^V^

Tommy was thankful when he got home, that Mike was out.  He put his guitar in his room then stripped down to his underwear and went for a shower.  He stood underneath the hot spray thinking about the past 24 hours.  He’d kissed Adam, a guy, he’d had amazing sex with a guy, Adam, and he’d all but admitted to himself he was crazy about Adam.  _What was it he was going to put in that text?  I love you?  Don’t be stupid Ratliff, you’ve only known him two weeks, you’ve only slept with him once, how can you have these feelings so quickly?  You didn’t when you were with your girlfriends.  No, the reason why is this guy does something to you that none of your girlfriends could ever do._

He realised that he liked Adam’s huge dick inside him.  Yes his girlfriends had fingered him, but they were tiny compared to Adam.  He laughed out loud wondering what his friends and family would say when they found out.

He was getting out of the shower when he heard the front door close.

“Hey Ratliff you home?”

“Yeah, be right with you, just getting out of the shower.”

“K, want something to drink?”

“Jack would be good.”  Tommy went back to his room to get dressed, carefully choosing what he was going to wear when he met Adam later.

Walking into their sitting room several minutes later Mike looked up from the pile of DVD’s he was going through, saw Tommy and wolf whistled.  “Shit TJ who is she?”

“Fuck you Mike.  I’m just meeting my boss for a drink.”

“Wow, he must be some boss.  Oh and I’d rather you not, you’re….erm….not my type.”

“What?”

“Fuck me!”  Mike laughed as Tommy flipped him off.

“So come on TJ what’s the new boss like and why are you dressed up for him.”

“M,not dressed up.”

“Well it’s a long time since I saw you in a shirt and tie.”

Tommy had chosen black jeans, white shirt open at the collar, a thin black leather tie fastened loosely at the neck and his black creepers.  He’d lined his eyes with black eye liner and dusted a smoky grey shadow on his eyelids.  He’d hesitated with the lip gloss but left that off, he didn’t want to get it on any of Adam’s clothes.

“You don’t think it’s too much just for a drink do you?”  He didn’t want Adam thinking he was trying too hard to please him.

“No, don’t think it’s too much, hey if I was of the persuasion I’d fancy you myself, looking like that.”

Tommy blushed, he had to do something, he didn’t want Mike asking awkward questions.  “Um….think I left my phone in my room, be right back.”

He went back to his room to calm down.  He wanted to tell Mike, he was his best friend, but he didn’t know how to tell him.  _Oh by the way Mike you’re right, I am being fucked, in a good way, by my boss._   No he didn’t think that would be the right way to go about it.  He’d wait, see where this went, he knew where he’d like it to go, but he didn’t know what Adam wanted.  He picked his phone up and checked to see if he’d missed any messages.  Nope, none.  He was a bit disappointed that there was no more from Adam.  _Stop it you’re doing it again.  He’s with his brother, he told you that._   He hoped that _was_ the reason and that Brian hadn’t persuaded him that seeing Tommy was a bad idea.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement on the edge of the woods.  He went to see and smiled when he saw what he thought were wolves.  _What are you doing so close to the buildings?_   Normally he only heard them.  He stared at them _Hey guys are you the ones who kept me awake the other night?_   There he was again, talking to the damn things.  He shook his head, smiled he should go back to join Mike and finish his drink.  He picked his leather jacket up off the bed, took one more look out of the window, the wolves had gone, then went to join his friend.

^V^

When Adam got to the woods Ashley was already there.  Her fur glistening.  He approached her and nuzzled her in a greeting.  She huffed at him and licked his face.  Ashley was like a sister he’d never had, she was a year younger but always looked out for him.  He growled and began running, his strong legs bounding over the undergrowth, leaping over fallen branches.  He looked behind to see if Ashley was following but she was nowhere to be seen.  He stopped, wondering if she was alright when suddenly she pounced.  He realised she must have skirted around the other way.

They rolled on the floor gently nipping at each other.  He yelped when she nipped his ear.  He tried to get up but even though Ashley was tiny she was very strong.  She licked his ear better then got off him, sat looking as he got up.  They sat, getting their breaths back then Adam got up and began walking off.  He turned to see Ashley cock her head to the side in question.  He knew she wanted to know why they were making their way to the far side of the woods.  He huffed for her to follow, which she did.  He saw the questioning look in her eyes, but he wanted to show her something, something he could, for now, only trust her with.

They arrived at the back of the building Adam knew well now.  He sat down, Ashley staring at him.  He growled so she went to join him.  He looked up to the now familiar window with its light on, shadows moving around the room.  She sat down beside him looking from her friend to the windows and back.  Then she heard Adam growl softly and looked to see what he was growling at.  Looking at the windows lit up, she saw a now familiar figure, Tommy.  He was staring straight at them, he didn’t appear fazed by the sight of two wolves watching him.  Then she heard him ask if they’d been the ones howling the other night.  She looked at Adam, she could see that his wolf liked this man, she just hoped he wouldn’t get hurt again, he wouldn’t survive another loss like that.

Ashley looked back to the window, Tommy had gone.  She nuzzled Adam’s neck, he turned to her growling softly, got up and bounded back through the woods.  She followed knowing that for now she wouldn’t say anything to anyone, she’d promised Adam.  But, if she thought things were turning sour she’d be there to pick up the pieces again.  She loved Adam and hated to see him hurting, he’d had too much of that in his life, she hoped that Tommy Joe Ratliff was going to be the one to make him smile, even make him love again.  She trotted alongside Adam until they reached the clearing where they’d met half an hour earlier.  They nuzzled each other and went their separate ways.

When Adam got home and had showered and changed there was a message waiting for him from Ashley.  **Hey Boss man, I can see why you like him, be careful and I’m here for you if you need me.  Love ya and I’ll see you Monday.**

He smiled feeling relief that he’d trusted Ashley enough to tell her about Tommy.  He messaged her back.  **Thanks, I’ll be fine, he is cute isn’t he?  Love you too and yep see you Monday.**   He pocketed his phone, picked his car keys up then left to pick Tommy up.

^V^

Tommy and Mike were in the middle of watching an episode of True Blood when Tommy’s phone buzzed.  Smiling he picked it up **Hey baby I’m outside, want me to come up or are you coming down?**

“Who’s that?”

“Um….Adam….why?”

“Well he’s put a dopey smile on your face, thought it was a hot girl you’d not told me about.”

“M’not smiling.”

“Er yep TJ you are.  So come on then, when do I meet him?”

“Fuck off, I’m going out.  You….get to meet him if you come to one of our concerts.”

“K, I’ll make sure I get tickets.”

“I’m going, don’t wait up, don’t know what time I’ll be back.  See you tomorrow.”

“Have fun and don’t forget.”

“What?”

“Do everything I would do on a hot date.”  Mike laughed.

“Told you not a date.”  Tommy said as he was going to the door.

“Yeah, right, always thought you might be a bit bendy.”  Tommy flipped him off again as he closed the front door.

Adam was standing leaning against his car and turned as he heard the door of the apartment block close.  His breath caught in his throat, Tommy looked gorgeous.  He smiled when he saw him, then stepped around the car to open the passenger door for Tommy.

“Hi”  Tommy smiled.

“Hi baby, you look….”

“What?  Sorry is this….”  Adam silenced him with a kiss.

“I was going to say you look gorgeous.”

“Oh.  M’not”

“You don’t realise how beautiful you are do you?”  Tommy shook his head, Adam kissed him again.

Tommy tensed he hoped no one was looking, he’d imagined kissing Adam in public and wondered how he’d react.  The kiss deepened and he began to relax.  _What the fuck Ratliff, you’re not doing anything wrong._   He snaked an arm around Adam and pulled him close.  He _wanted_ everyone to know that Adam was his.

“Mmm baby, if we don’t go back to mine I feel I will just have to take you right here.”  He pulled away slightly and reached for the door handle.

Tommy kissed Adam’s cheek, “why thank you kind sir.” Then laughed as he got in.

Getting behind the wheel, Adam looked at Tommy.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you said yes to me.  You’re a gorgeous man Tommy Joe.”

Tommy blushed, “so are you, especially in those trousers.”  He placed a hand on Adam’s thigh.  The leather of the trousers felt soft and warm underneath his fingers.  “Mmm very nice.”  He began to move his hand slowly up Adam’s leg, knuckles lightly brushing the erection Adam was now sporting.  “Can’t wait to get my hands properly on this.”  Tommy cupped Adam through the trousers causing a moan to escape the singers lips.  “So Mr _Rock Star_ Lambert if you don’t want to mess up your trousers I suggest you take me home to yours.”  Tommy moved his hand, put his seatbelt on then looked out of the window, smiling in the knowledge that by just touching Adam he could make him fall apart.

“Nnngh, not gonna be able to think straight now, want you naked as soon as possible.”

“Then stop talking and drive.”

Adam did as he was told, aching for release and to have his lover underneath him again.

Once at Adam’s, Tommy waited for Adam to open the car door for him.  After all he had been the gentleman earlier.  Adam laughed.

“What?”

“I’m just happy that’s all.”

“So tell me Mr Lambert, who is the young man who’s put this smile on your face?”  Tommy was trying to impersonate some talk show host in an interview.  “When can we expect to meet him, or is he too busy with his own work?”

Adam laughed again, playing along, “he’s very shy and we’ve only been dating for a short while.  I’m um….trying to break him into things gently.”

“Well, could you at least give us a name?”

“I’ll tell you his name is Tommy but sorry gentlemen, that’s all you’re getting….for now, except he’s beautiful and I….”  Adam stopped, became serious and looked into Tommy’s brown eyes.

“You what, Adam?”  Tommy was beginning to worry.

“I….erm….I think I’m going to take him inside with me now and make love to him all night.”  _Careful Lambert you nearly told him you loved him._   He grabbed hold of Tommy around the waist with one arm, his other snaked around the back of Tommy’s knees and he lifted him up.

Tommy squeaked.  “Put me down fucker!”

“Nope, not gonna, not till I have you inside.”

“How’re you going to open the door?”

“My keys are in my right hand, take them and you can unlock the door.”

Tommy reached down, took the keys then held on as Adam walked to the door.

Tommy tried to put Adam off by nipping at his neck, but all that did was cause Adam to moan.

“If you don’t stop that you’ll have me coming in these trousers and leather cannot be cleaned very easily.  I’m sure the dry cleaners wouldn’t want that kind of mess.”

Tommy laughed, then nipped once more.  “I do believe it’s my turn to….”  Adam kissed him as they climbed the steps to his front door.

“Mmm, but I do need to talk to you first.”  Adam stopped laughing and looked serious.

“Hey, what’s wrong?  What have I done?”

“Oh baby, you’ve not done anything wrong, I just….”

“Shut up and take me to bed.  I _want_ you Adam so whatever it is that you think is important, can wait until I’ve had my wicked way with you.  Nothing is going to stop me from sucking you off tonight, and then….”  He paused taking a deep breath, “I….um….I….want….want to make love to you.”  He looked at Adam’s lust blown eyes, “that’s if….erm….if you’ll let me.”

“I would love you to.  It’s been a very long time since I bottomed.  Bad experience, my first time.”  He saw the worried look on Tommy’s face.

“Oh, ok….I….”

“Hey, I didn’t say no.  If I didn’t want that I’d let you know, but I’ll be happy to experience it with you, I’m just warning you I may be tighter than you think.”

“Mmm please don’t keep talking like that, I so want to be inside you when I come, but if you keep telling me how tight you are….”  Tommy felt his dick twitch, “I’m gonna cream my pants right here, and I haven’t had that embarrassment since I was in college.”  He smiled wickedly.

“God Tommy Joe, you really don’t know the power you have over me.  Come on open the door, I need you naked.”

After fumbling with the keys, Tommy finally got the door unlocked.  Adam stumbled over the threshold nearly dropping his lover.

“Adam!”  he yelped, “put me down before you drop me!”  They both erupted into fits of laughter.

“No….no sorry, not until I get you in the bedroom.”  Adam was serious again, “but I really do need to tell you something, before….”

“And I keep saying fuck whatever it is, it can wait till later.  I want to hear you scream my name when you come.”

“Shit Tommy….”  Tommy silenced Adam this time with a kiss.

“Now, how do you intend to manoeuvre me up the stairs?”

“Very carefully baby, I promise I won’t drop you.”  Adam nipped the side of Tommy’s neck then kissed him.  He heard a soft moan escape the blonds lips.

“Hurry up will you, I don’t think I’m going to be able to wait much longer if you keep doing that.”

Adam kicked the front door closed and headed for the stairs and his bedroom.

After nearly tripping twice they finally made it into the bedroom.  Their laughter shaking their bodies so much it was a wonder Adam hadn’t dropped Tommy before they reached the bed.

As he felt his legs touch the side of the bed he dropped Tommy onto it.  Tommy lay still staring up at Adam straight into his blue eyes.

“You have too many clothes on baby.  As much as I think you look extremely hot in those jeans, I’d rather have you naked on my bed.”

“Well Rock Star, you’d also look better naked.  I’m just gonna lie here and watch whilst you strip for me.  Then if I think it’s good enough I’ll return the favour.”  Tommy grinned, but heard a low moan escape Adam’s mouth.  Tommy raised his eyebrow, “so….come on then…?”

Adam grinned and started to undress.  His shirt was first, undoing the buttons slowly, really putting on a strip show.  Tommy still marvelled at all the freckles wanting to lick each one in turn.  He licked his lips as Adam slid the shirt from his shoulders.  It fell to the floor, then his hands went to the fasteners on the leather trousers which Tommy still remembered the feel of.  He noticed Adam was semi hard and wondered what it would be like to have it filling his mouth.

As Adam slid the trousers down, Tommy noticed he wasn’t wearing underwear, he raised an eyebrow.

“What?  You think I’d have underwear on with these?  Too tight baby, don’t want any lines for people to see.”  He grinned.

“Mmm nice.”  Tommy licked his lips again.

“Ok Tommy Joe.”  Adam slid the trousers from his feet, “I do believe it’s your turn?”  He climbed onto the bed, straddling Tommy’s thighs.  Leaning down he kissed Tommy and reached for the tie his lover was wearing and removed it.  As he was going back to unbutton the shirt, Tommy batted his hand away.

“Um, no….I do believe it’s my turn to give you a show.”  He reached up, kissed Adam quickly then pushed him off.

Getting off the bed, Tommy knew Adam’s eyes were on him so he wiggled his arse, or what he liked to call his arse as there wasn’t much of it.  He heard Adam moan.  Turning to face his lover, Tommy noticed Adam’s hand about to circle his own length.

“No you don’t Lambert, that’s mine tonight.”

“Fuck Tommy Joe, you’re killing me here.”  But he let go and sat on his hands to stop him doing anything else.

Tommy’s shirt ended on the now growing pile on the floor.  He toed his creepers off, undid his trousers then noticed the shock on Adam’s face.  “What?  You expected me to have underwear on?  Nope, saves time this way.”  He winked at Adam as he pushed his jeans down releasing his now hard length.

He climbed back onto the bed straddling Adam’s thighs.  He leant down kissing his way up Adam, stopping when he reached a nipple.  He licked it then lightly took in between his teeth and nipped, his hand reaching to the other one gently tugging it.  He heard what sounded like a growl coming from Adam, so he stopped and looked at him.  Adam’s head was pushed back into the pillow, his mouth slightly open, the sounds coming from him low and throaty.

“Adam” Tommy wanted to know if his lover was ok.  “Adam, what’s wrong?”

“Mmm, nothing, that felt….wonderful.  What did you stop for?”

“I thought I heard a strange noise, you know a bit like a growl.”

Adam looked at Tommy.  “I’m ok, it’s just…that felt so good, I kinda lost myself.  Please….don’t stop.”  Adam reached for Tommy, his hand landing on the blond’s head.  He twisted hair around his fingers and held on.  _Careful Adam, you need to keep your wolf under control._   He felt Tommy licking the other nipple now and was ready for the nip.  He tightened his hand in Tommy’s hair, this time hearing a moan escape his lovers’ mouth.  _Mmm Tommy Joe, you like that don’t you?_ He’d have to remember that when they were on stage.

Tommy sat up, “can I….please?”  He looked at Adam, “can I….make love to you?”

“Oh baby, I would love for you to do that.”  Adam reached under his pillow and brought out lube and condoms.

“The good boy scout I see.”  Tommy laughed.

“Oh I’m always prepared when I’ve got a cute blond in my bed.”  He handed Tommy the supplies and smiled.

Tommy flipped the lid of the lube and spread some over his fingers.  Dropping the bottle onto the bed, he noticed his hands shaking slightly.  Adam must have seen him look as he took hold of his wrists gently.

“Hey if you’re not ready I don’t mind.”

“No Adam, I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.  Please, don’t stop me, just help me.  I’ve….”  He blushed, “I’ve only ever done it to myself, I wanted to know what it felt like.  I….”

“Ssshh, don’t worry, just go at your own pace, I’m not going anywhere, I want this so very much and like I said, it’s been a long time since I….”  Tommy leant down and kissed the rest of the sentence away.

Sitting back up he smiled, “thank you.”  Adam smiled.

Tommy let his hand drop to Adam’s length and as he circled his hand around it he heard that growl again.  It sent a shock wave straight to his own dick which twitched again.

As he began moving up and down Adam’s length his other hand gently reached underneath searching for the tight hole he so wanted to be inside of.  He pushed Adam’s legs slightly further apart and as he felt the muscles under his fingers he heard another moan, this time he wasn’t sure if it was Adam or himself or maybe both of them.  Tommy rubbed his finger around the tight muscle and gently pushed the tip of his finger inside.

“You’re beautiful Adam.  I want….”  He couldn’t say anymore, Adam was staring at him with lust blown eyes and he brought his fingers to Tommy’s mouth caressing them.  Tommy’s instinct was to suck on the fingers, moaning at how good that felt.

Gently so as not to hurt his lover, Tommy pushed one finger in.

“Nngh….so….good.”  Adam’s hips lifted off the bed as the words spilled from his mouth.  Tommy smiled, instead of this situation freaking him out, it felt so good.  He pulled his finger out, only to replace it with two the next time.

“Oh….shit….Adam, so….tight, so gorgeous.”

Adam’s dick was certainly enjoying the new sensations.

“If you don’t get your beautiful cock inside me right this minute I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Don’t want to hurt you.”  Tommy pulled his fingers out scissoring them as he went, Adam moaning and gripping the covers as he did so.

“Please baby….now….oh shit!”  Adam stared at Tommy willing his orgasm to hold off until Tommy was inside.  “Please….now.”

Tommy pulled his fingers all the way out, leaving Adam feeling empty.  Looking at the dark haired man, Tommy found a condom and with shaking hands managed to open the packet without tearing the contents.  Adam smiled as the blond rolled the condom onto his length.

Slicking himself up with the lube he had on his hands, Tommy hesitated, the head of his dick poised at Adam’s hole.  “You sure you want me to do this?”

“Never been more sure….”

Tommy pushed the tip in, he knew it was going to feel different from being inside a woman, but he didn’t realise how good it would feel.

Pushing in further he groaned as Adam wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him closer.  When he felt his balls rub against Adam he stopped.

“Fuck….Tommy Joe, why….nngh….why have….you stopped”

“Want….to make sure….”

“Move please baby….need you….to….move.”

Tommy leant down kissing Adam sloppily, then as he sat back he pulled out slightly.  He knew this was where he was meant to be.

He began moving slowly, but his rhythm soon built up as he looked down at the dark haired man.  He saw Adam go to touch his own length.  “Um….no…you gotta….fuck….you gotta come just on my dick.”

“You’re killing me Tommy Joe.”  But Adam smiled, he hadn’t felt this good for a very long time.

They built up a frantic rhythm, moans escaping both their mouths, Tommy certain he heard a growl again.  Adam’s hands went to Tommy’s waist holding him there, moving together as one.  Then Tommy felt Adam’s rhythm change, become more erratic, he knew he was close. 

Tommy looked down again at his lover, “open your eyes for me, want… to see you when you come.”

Adam looked into Tommy’s lust blown eyes and that tipped him over the edge, he came spilling warm sticky liquid over his stomach, the same time shouting Tommy’s name as he did so.

Tommy felt Adam clench around him, the tightness starting in his own stomach edging its way down to his balls.  He knew that he wouldn’t be long after Adam.  He felt his balls tighten and then he was coming inside this gorgeous man.  He groaned Adam’s name through his own orgasm, then collapsed on top of Adam, neither of them caring that they were covered in a sticky warm mess.  Tommy’s orgasm so intense he nearly passed out.  He’d never felt like that before and now he’d experienced it once he needed it to be like that every time.

They lay there, Adam stroking Tommy’s hair as they came down from their orgasmic highs.

“Hey baby….you ok?”

“M’good….sleepy.”

“Don’t fall asleep, we need to clean up.”

“Don’t care, want to stay here.”  Tommy was still inside his lover, but could feel his softening length starting to slip out.

“I wouldn’t like to wake up literally stuck to you.  Come on let’s go shower then we can have round two.”

“Mmm, like the sound of that.  K….but you’ll have to carry me.  Never felt so good before.”

Adam laughed, crawled off the bed then bent down and picked Tommy up.  Tommy squeaked again.  “You squeaked!”

“You picked me up.”

“You told me to.”

“Didn’t think you’d actually do it though.”

They were laughing all the way to the bathroom.

They showered, exploring each others bodies.  Adam hissed when Tommy stroked his hole.

“Sorry, did I hurt you too much?”

“No baby, it feels good, but it’s the first time for a long time that I’ve allowed someone to make love to me.”

“Are you….are you sorry you let me?”

“No Tommy, I’m not sorry.”  Adam pulled him into a hug, “I’d like for you to do it again.”

“You mean I was ok?”

Adam pushed Tommy back to look into his eyes, stroking a hand down his cheek “you were more than ok, I’ve never felt so good before.  Thank you.  Now, come on, let’s go sleep.  We can have a lazy day tomorrow then it’s going to be a crazy few weeks.  Are you ready to meet the fans?”

“I’ll be ready for anything if you’re there.”

“Oh I’ll be right with you.  Are we going to tell the others?”

“Um….I….I want to tell my family first….if….if that’s ok with you?”

“We’ll do this however you want.  We’ll take things at your pace.”

“Thank you.”  Tommy reached up and kissed Adam, then shivered

“Hey, you’re cold, come on let’s go to bed.”

“Don’t you want me to go home?”

“What?  No Tommy Joe, I want you to sleep here.  That’s if you want to.  If you want to go home I won’t mind.”

“I’d….I’d like to stay….please.”

Adam smiled, wrapped his arm around Tommy and led him back to bed.  Crawling under the covers Adam lay on his side pulling the covers back, smiling as Tommy crawled into the bed.

Tommy lay on his side with his back pressed close to Adam’s chest, Adam’s arms wrapping around Tommy’s waist.  Tommy smiled and placed his hands over Adam’s, he giggled.

“What’s funny?”

“I told Mike not to wait up, I didn’t know what time I’d be home.  How am I going to explain this?”

“Being in my bed or having me as your lover?”

“Um….both.”

“You don’t have to tell him anything.  Let’s sleep and we’ll think about that tomorrow.”

“Mmm….ok.”  Tommy inched himself closer to Adam and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

^V^

Adam was the first to wake, the sunlight casting shadows in his room.  He nuzzled Tommy’s neck, he hadn’t been this happy for a long time.  Tommy moaned slightly but didn’t wake up.  Adam sniffed the smooth skin at the side of the blonds neck, his wolf liking who was in bed with them.  Adam felt Tommy move, this time turning to face him.

Adam pulled him close, noticing Tommy was hard, his own length twitching to life.  He licked the other side of Tommy’s neck, his wolf’s tongue more sensitive than his human one, tasting Tommy, sniffing the lingering odour of their lovemaking from the night before.  His tongue licked a stripe up Tommy’s neck to just behind his ear, playing with the piercings there.

Tommy moved again this time muttering “mark me as yours.”

Adam stopped, whispering “Tommy are you awake?”

“Mmm want you to bite me, let people know I belong to someone.”

Adam looked down, a low growl leaving his mouth.  “Tommy are you sure?”

“M’sure, want them to see.”

Adam kissed Tommy’s neck then sucked the blood to the surface, his arousal getting harder, his heartbeat faster.  He could feel his wolf pushing through _no stay!_ he was lost in the sensation of sucking on Tommy’s neck, feeling his own arousal rubbing against that of his lover.

Tommy tightened his arms around Adam, pulling him closer by wrapping his leg around Adam’s.  “You gonna do it then?”

Adam was lost in the smell of sex coming from the small man, that when he bit, his wolf fangs tore into Tommy’s flesh.

“FUCK! Adam….that….what the fuck?”

Adam withdrew his teeth, licked quickly over the wound trying to seal it, stop it bleeding.  “Oh shit Tommy I’m….God I’m so sorry.”

“What the hell was that Adam?  It felt too sharp for teeth and what….where?”  He felt a hot burning sensation in his neck.  He went to put a hand up to it, try to feel what had happened, but Adam stopped him.

“Tommy, please….fuck….please listen.  I wanted to tell you last night.  Oh Tommy Joe I’m so sorry.”

“Adam you’re scaring me now, what….what were you going to tell me?  What just happened?”

“We need to get up, I can’t talk to you when you’re naked in my bed.”

“Shit Adam, what have you done, my neck aches, it’s hot, burning, what was that?”

Adam got out of bed, pulled on his sweat pants then sat looking at Tommy, wanting to reach out to him, but scared that if he touched him his wolf wouldn’t allow him to leave.

Tommy sat up, his neck still burning but not hurting as much.  He looked at Adam noticing tears beginning in his eyes.  He reached out to take Adam’s hand, but Adam moved off the bed to sit as far away from Tommy as he could.

“Adam….what is wrong?  Have I done something?  Shouldn’t I have asked you to mark me?”

“It’s….oh Tommy it’s not you.  It’s me.  We should never have started this….I’m sorry Tommy you should just go….please.”

“No Adam, I’m not going until you explain to me why?”

Adam growled, his wolf closer to the surface than he would have liked.  “Tommy….please….go….I….I’ll explain everything later, I just need to be on my own.”

“I’m not leaving you like this.  I want to be with you, what we did last night was the hottest sex I’ve ever had and I want more.  Adam I….”

“Tommy I’m so very sorry, I should have said something before we started all of this.  I should have told you about me….who I am.”

Tommy got off the bed, put his jeans on and went to sit on the floor in front of Adam.

Adam pushed himself as far back into the chair as he could, trying to get away from Tommy.

Tommy reached out for Adam’s hands and held on to him, even as he was trying to pull away.

“No Tommy, you _have_ to go.  I won’t be responsible if anything happens to you.”

“You’re not making any sense.”  He looked into Adam’s eyes, he could have sworn they’d changed colour.

Adam sighed, as if defeated, “alright Tommy, please give me an hour, go home, I’ll message you when I’m ready.  Please baby, I’ll explain everything then.”

“Don’t….don’t you want to be with me, are you saying last night was a mistake?”

“Shit Tommy, no it wasn’t a mistake, I want you more than anything, but there is….are things you need to know about me before we go any further.  Then you must decide whether you still want to be with me, which I doubt very much.  But you have to….”

Tommy stopped him saying anymore by lightly kissing him.  Adam pulled back as if he’d been burned.  Tommy looked at his lover shocked “you said there are things I need to know, well then tell me….please.”  He leaned forward and kissed him again gently.  He felt his neck throbbing again and went to put his hand over the area, but again Adam stopped him.

“Tommy, promise me one thing?”

“Anything”

“Promise me you’ll go home, and wait for me.”  Tommy nodded, “and please whatever you do don’t leave your apartment until I get there….I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“What is going to happen to me Adam?  What are you so afraid of?”

“Please baby, just go home and wait I’ll be there as soon as I can.  I….”  Adam couldn’t bring himself to say it but he so desperately wanted to tell this gorgeous blond he loved him.  He couldn’t make things more difficult, not now.  He had to tell Tommy all about him and then let him decide whether he still wanted to be with him, still wanted to remain in the band.  He could, no would have to let him go if Tommy realised it was too much to handle.

Tommy nodded again. 

“Thank you.  I promise I’ll explain everything when I come and pick you up.”

Tommy got up, kissed Adam again, dressed and as he left the bedroom he turned to face his lover.  “I don’t care what it is you think is so bad, I’ll still want you.  I….”  he was going to say he loved him, but stopped himself he didn’t want to put any more pressure on Adam than he had to.  He smiled and left.  He noticed Adam smile but the smile didn’t reach his eyes as it usually did.

Adam watched Tommy go, angry at himself for marking the blond in that way.  He wanted to tell him everything, but he kept thinking how Josh had left him breaking his heart.  He couldn’t lose Tommy not now.  Not only would Adam and his wolf be broken, but Tommy would feel some of their pain as well.  He was thankful that he’d just bitten him and had not been making love to him at the same time.  He took a deep breath, he needed to talk to someone, he needed Ashley.  He picked up his phone and sent her a message.

**Hey Miss D, can you talk?**   He waited what seemed like minutes, but was mere seconds before he got a reply.

**Hey morning boss man, how was your hot date?**

He smiled at the image of Tommy on top of him the night before.  **Can I ring you, can you talk?**   He held onto his phone willing her to text back he was desperate to talk to someone.

**You sound scared, yeah I’ll be on my own in five minutes.**

Adam messaged **Thanks** then waited.  He rang Ashley’s number and she picked up after the first ring.

“Hey Adam, what’s wrong?”

“I….shit Ashley, I bit him”

“Oh Adam, where is he?  How?  When?”

“The when was this morning, the how, we were in bed and….”

“Ok, enough information about the how, where is he?”

“I sent him home.  I told him to wait for me, I want to tell him.”

“How bad was the bite?”

“Deep enough that it’s burning and he can feel everything.  I wouldn’t have stopped, but he tried to pull away.  I tried to lick the wound closed, I nearly did, but he moved.  Oh Ashley what am I going to do?”

“Do you still want him?  More important, does he still want you?”

“Yes to both.”

“Then you have to explain everything to him.  And you have to claim him otherwise some other were will smell him and make a claim on him.  If you want him that much you have to…..Oh God Adam do you know what the date is?”

“What?  No!  What are you talking about?  Yes I know I have to claim him that’s why I told him to wait at home for me.  Ashley please what are you talking about?”  He was rambling, he was scared.

“Look at the date Adam….it’s 16th October.”

“Fuck….that means….”

“Yeah, if you don’t tell him he’s going to….”

“I know.  I’m sorry Ashley.”

“Why are you apologising to me?  We’ll sort this out.  Look we have to tell him today, we’re playing tomorrow and if he goes then we’ll just have to….”

“No I can’t tell him today, let’s get the first concert over with, we then have three days before the next one, I’ll explain everything then.”

“But what are you going to say to him now?”

“I’ll think of something.  Look, would you do me a favour?”

“Sure Adam, anything.”

“Please don’t say anything to Brian or Isaac.”

“Of course I won’t but you have to tell him before the full moon on the 19th.”

“I will.”

“Ok boss man, I’m here if you want me.”

“Thank you.  And Ashley….”

“Yeah.”

“You’re the best.”

They hung up.  Adam let out a huge sigh.  He had to think of something to tell Tommy.  He dressed in jeans and a Queen t-shirt then headed to his lovers home.

^V^

All the way home Tommy felt the burning in his neck, he felt empty, he’d had to leave Adam.  He didn’t want to go, he knew something was wrong.  His heart felt heavy.  He took out his phone, he needed to have contact with Adam.  He messaged him, **hey Rock Star, I’m nearly home and missing you already.  Hurry up please, want to see you.**   He read it through then pressed send.

As he arrived home his phone buzzed, he decided to wait until he was inside before reading it.  Opening  the door he spotted Mike asleep on the sofa.  Closing the door quietly he took off his shoes and crept to his room.  Sitting on the bed he read the message.

**Hey baby, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.  Are you alone?**

Tommy couldn’t try to start to explain to Mike what was going on, but he knew that he had to be alone with Adam otherwise he might not get the truth.  He’d get rid of Mike one way or another.  He texted back **No Mikes here, but I can get rid of him if you want.**

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed again, it must be important for Adam to be answering him so quickly.  He read the message.  **No, can you meet me on the edge of the woods, then we can go for a walk.**

Tommy smiled, at least Adam still wanted to talk to him.  He answered, smiling, **sure I’ll see you in twenty minutes.  And Adam, whatever it is, I’m not leaving you or the band.**

Tommy was getting scared when he read Adam’s message, **Don’t be so quick to say that, you haven’t heard what I have to say.  I’ll see you soon baby.**

Tommy was beginning to wish he hadn’t left Adam alone, wished he’d made him tell him what was wrong.  But he couldn’t change things now, he’d just have to wait.

He began pacing his room, he needed to do something.  His neck was still burning.  He made his way to the bathroom to have a look.  He’d told Adam to mark him, he wanted people to know he belonged to someone, he supposed this, whatever it was, was his fault.  If he hadn’t asked then they would be alright.  He’d had girlfriends bite him before but nothing like this, why was it still burning?  He stood in front of the mirror, hands resting on the basin.  He relaxed his grip when he saw his knuckles turning white.  Slowly he lifted his head and stared in the mirror.  He saw the mark peeping above his t-shirt collar.  Slowly he reached up and pulled the shirt out of the  way.  He stared at the red mark.  It looked sore, he went to touch it, it wasn’t sore but it was hot.  _What the…._ He looked closer, it looked like an animal bite, well what else could it be?  It definitely wasn’t a human bite.  The two holes that were deeper than the rest looked like what?  He let go of the shirt, shook his head then went out to see if Mike was awake.

“Morning lover boy.”

“M’not”

“Then where were you last night?  I checked your room when I got home at two this morning and you weren’t in your bed.  So….where were you and who were you with?”

“Told you, went for a drink with Adam, then we got talking music and I crashed on his sofa.”

“So who’s been playing vampires with you?”

Tommy’s hand went to his neck.  “Um, long story.  I’ll tell you all when I get back, just got to go back out for a while, see you later.”  Tommy really didn’t want to have to try to explain what he really didn’t understand about why the bite looked as it did.  He wanted answers from Adam first.

“K, Tommy Joe, but I want all the juicy gossip when you get back.”

Tommy picked up his jacket and headed out.

He did as Adam said and made his way to the woods.  He started looking around, he had the feeling he was being watched.  _Stop it Ratliff there’s only you here, stop being paranoid._  

He reached the woods and sat on a fallen tree, waiting.  He looked at his phone, no more messages from Adam.  He didn’t have too long to wait, he heard rustling behind him.  Turning, he came face to face with Adam.  He noticed that Adam looked tired.  What had happened in the time he’d left his lover to this moment?

“Hey Rock Star, I missed you.”  He stood and went to hug him.  Adam moved away, “hey Adam….what have I done?”

“Oh Tommy Joe, you’ve not done a single thing.  Come on let’s go for a walk.  I have a lot to tell you.  Then when you’ve heard me out you have a choice to make, but please don’t interrupt me.”

“K, but at least whilst we walk can I….can I hold your hand?”

“Yeah….sure….you can hold my hand.”

The set off, Adam quietly looking ahead.

“So….are we just going to walk, or are you going to tell me what’s so wrong that you think I might leave.”

Adam stopped, he wasn’t going to tell Tommy everything but he had to.  He had to know if he would tell the authorities.  He turned to face the blond and pulled him into a hug.

“Tommy….I…I’m….”  He couldn’t look Tommy in the eye, if he did he didn’t think he’d be able to tell him anything.  He continued to hold him close. 

“Adam….please….you’re scaring me, whatever it is just say it.  Then if you want me to go I’ll go.  Just….”

“No Tommy I don’t want you to go it’s….fuck….I’m....a werewolf.”  He felt Tommy tense, Adam closed his eyes waiting for his lover to run.  But he didn’t he grabbed Adam’s hands, pushed him away slightly, looked into his eyes and smiled.

“You’re kidding….right?”

Adam looked into the beautiful brown eyes, “no baby I’m serious.  I bit you this morning with my wolf’s teeth, that’s why it’s hot to touch.”

“Wow.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?  Doesn’t it freak you out?”

“Adam, if you hadn’t noticed my tats freak people out, I love things like that.”

“So…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, wow it’s cool you’re a were.  I’m saying I don’t care, I still want to be with you….that’s….that’s if you still want me?”

Adam pulled him back into a hug, “oh baby, of course I still want you.  I’ll never stop wanting you, I just thought….”

“Well stop thinking and kiss me.”

Adam laughed and leant down for a kiss.  It began soft and gentle then Tommy’s tongue asked for entry and Adam obliged parting his lips.  Tommy mapped Adam’s mouth and their kisses became hotter, wetter.  They finally broke for air and Tommy looked at Adam.

“Do I get to see your wolf?”

“What?”

“I said, do I get to see your wolf?”

“Now you’re kidding _me_ aren’t you?”

Tommy kissed Adam quickly, “no m’not kidding, I think it’s cool.”

Adam laughed.

“What’s funny Rock Star?”

“You.  You wanting to see my wolf.”  Adam stopped, pulled Tommy to him and motioned for him to be quiet.

“Adam.”  Tommy whispered, “what’s going on?”

“It’s not safe for you here.  We should go.  I shouldn’t have suggested coming to the woods.”

“Let’s go back to mine.”

“No you live too close.  If they smell you, you’ll be in danger.”

“What the fuck do you mean Adam….if they smell me?”

“The other were’s, I’ve bitten you, I’ve marked you.  If another were gets to you he can claim you as his.  I don’t want that to happen I….”

“Stop!  There’s more you’re not telling me isn’t there?”

“I’m so sorry baby, I wish I could turn back the clock to last night.  I never wanted….”

“Adam, please stop.  It was my fault that we’re in this situation.  I wanted you to bite me this morning.  If I’m truthful when you did it was as hot as hell, and before you ask….” He’d seen the look in Adam’s eyes, “I would ask you to do it again.  So I’m in this….this situation whatever it is….and I’m here to stay.  For as long as you want me.”

Adam pulled him into a hug.  “Oh Tommy there are things you need to know before you start saying stuff like that.  I’d rather we go to mine, that way I can protect you for the remainder of the day and we won’t be disturbed.”  He stopped talking, he tensed, he’d heard a low growl appearing from the right of them.  “Tommy, listen to me.”  He held on to him tightly and whispered “whatever happens in the next few minutes please whatever you do, don’t run.  I won’t be able to save you if you do.  You have to promise me baby that you’ll stay put.”

“K, but what’s….”

“Not the time, just say here, please.”

Tommy nodded just as he saw a black wolf appear at the side of them.  Adam quickly kissed him and pulled away.  “Please….stay here baby, I’ll be back for you soon.”  Adam let go and began running, the wolf looked at Tommy then bounded after Adam.

Tommy watched the two very different figures as they ran.  He shook his head.  Last night he’d been Adam Lambert, singer and shit hot rock star’s lover.  Now he was Adam Lambert, werewolf’s….what?  Lover?  Mate?  _Oh boy Ratliff you got more than you bargained for._   He smiled, even though it was a really strange situation he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

Three weeks ago he was in a boring job, in a boring call centre only dreaming of playing professionally.  Now he was living that dream and was having the most amazing sex with Adam Lambert who also just happened to be a werewolf.  He looked at his phone, no message from Adam, he hoped he was ok.

Then he heard it, a high pitched howl.  _Holy fuck what was that?_   He sat on the ground hoping that Adam was ok.  He’d only heard folk tales about were’s and seen what Hollywood did with them.  He didn’t realise they actually existed.

He didn’t know how long he waited, but he was suddenly aware of someone or something approaching him.  He stood up ready to go if it was the black wolf, he so didn’t want to be….what was it Adam had said?  Claimed by the creature.

He felt a presence behind him and heard a whimper.  Slowly he turned, not sure what or who he would find.  He came face to face with a dark furred wolf, it’s paws had a reddish tint to them and he seemed to glisten in the light.  Tommy went to put his hand out to touch it then pulled it straight back.  It didn’t look like the black wolf, but maybe this was another who wanted to hurt him.  The wolf sat down cocking it’s head to the side.

Tommy took a step closer, “Hey boy.”  _Fuck what am I doing talking to a wolf?_   “you’re not going to eat me are you?”  the wolf lay down putting a paw over its nose.  Tommy giggled, “you kinda look cute when you do that.”  The wolf huffed.  Tommy suddenly had a thought.  “Adam?  Is….is that you?  Don’t be stupid, it’s an animal, it can’t understand you”  he whispered.

The wolf huffed again and crawled forward on his stomach.  Tommy took a step back, but the wolf continued to crawl towards him.

Tommy stopped, “this is stupid, if you were going to attack me you’d have done it by now.”  He moved towards the wolf which sat up.  Tentatively he put out his hand and the wolf moved close enough for Tommy to touch him.

Tommy took a deep breath then stroked the wolfs head.  It growled slightly so Tommy withdrew his hand.  The wolf whined again.  Tommy laughed, “what’s up boy, do you like your ears played with?”  he stroked them again.

Feeling braver, Tommy got closer to the creature and as he did it nuzzled into his side.  Tommy looked into its eyes, they were the blue of Adam’s eyes.

“Holy shit, it is you isn’t it?  Wow, you’re….you’re beautiful.”  The wolf growled, “hey I’m not going to hurt you, on the condition that you won’t eat me.”  The wolf nuzzled Tommy’s hand then licked it.  Tommy giggled “your tongues rough.”   The wolf looked up at Tommy, “what’s the matter boy?  No I can’t keep calling you that.  You’re Adam?”  Tommy hoped it was, took a deep breath then said, “ok Adam how do we get you from this gorgeous creature back to the Adam I….”  Tommy stopped, _go on Ratliff admit it, he can’t understand you._   He looked at the wolf, “k I’ll admit it, I was going to say, back to the Adam I love.  It’s a good job you can’t understand me.”  He stroked the ears and again the wolf gave a soft whine as he did so.  “Come on then we had better go find some clothes for you, or should I say the ones you took off.”  Tommy began walking the way Adam went earlier but was stopped when the wolf nipped the belt of his jeans and held him back.

“What’s wrong Adam?  Why don’t you want us to go that way?” He watched as the wolf walked in the opposite direction, back towards Tommy’s apartment.  It stopped, looked back at Tommy, growled then began walking again.  “K, so you want me to follow you?  You do realise my apartment and Mike are this way?”  The wolf huffed, “ok….ok, I’m coming.  You said I shouldn’t go back there, now you’re taking me there.  But hey who am I to argue with a wolf.  You….Rock Star Lambert, are going to tell me everything.”

It wasn’t long before Tommy recognised the rear of his building.  “Right, you are going to promise me that you’ll wait here.  I’m going in to grab some clothes for you to put on, I will be quick, don’t you go anywhere.”  The wolf looked at Tommy then nuzzled his side.  “I’ll take that as a yes then?”  Tommy stroked it’s ears then left it to go inside.

Adam watched the blond go, he could feel himself calming down, Tommy had that effect on him.  He needed to shift back before Tommy returned.  He didn’t want him to see, he would have to explain enough to his lover without this as well.  He looked around making sure no one was there, then he shifted.  He smiled at what he’d heard Tommy say.  He hoped that when he told him everything he would still love him.  Adam had to admit that yeah, he loved Tommy too.

He heard movement and went to hide behind the trees.  When he saw it was Tommy he shouted to him.

“Hey Tommy Joe, over here.”

Tommy saw movement and went to him, “wow, when did you….you know….become Adam again?”

“I’m always Adam whether in wolf or human form.”  He couldn’t tell him that he also understood everything Tommy had said, he didn’t want to embarrass the man.

“Can you understand what people are saying in wolf form?”

“Erm, it depends”

“On what?”

“Whether they’re shouting at me or not.”

“Fuck, Adam!”

“You did that last night.”  Adam smiled.

“Seriously Adam, you’re telling me you understood everything I said to you?”  Tommy blushed.

“Look, can we go back to mine and I’ll explain everything to you, I promise.”

“Ok….oh sorry, look these were the only clothes I could find that might fit you.  They’re Mikes, he’s out, thank goodness.  I really didn’t want to have to explain to him why I wanted to borrow some of his clothes.”  He held them out, as Adam came from behind the trees Tommy stood looking at the beautiful body in front of him.  His dick waking up with the sight of a very naked Adam Lambert.

“Mmm I see I’ve not scared the most important part of you away then?”  Adam smiled, his own dick reacting to Tommy.

“Oh no Rock Star, I told you I still want you.  And I’m not the only one who’s woken up.”  He looked down at Adam and blushed.  Adam went to take the clothes from him but pulled him close for a kiss as he did so.

“Tommy we have a lot to talk about.  There are things that you have to know, have to understand.”

“Look, whatever it is it’s going to be alright.  I realised something when I was waiting for you to come back to me.”  He looked at Adam’s eyes, “I never want to be without you.  I felt empty when I thought you might not come back to me.  Then when I heard that howl I thought I’d lost you, thought that black wolf had….had….”  he started shaking.

“Oh Tommy”  Adam pulled him close and held on tight to his blond lover.  “You would have known if anything had happened to me.”  He looked down at the man in his arms.  “Listen, this is not the place to explain, let’s go home and we can talk.”

They made their way back to Adam’s car, got in and all the way back they were silent, both deep in their own thoughts.  Tommy did glance across to Adam a couple of times wanting to tell this Adam he loved him, but daren’t in case he wasn’t loved back.

Pulling up outside Adam’s front door they sat for what seemed like forever.

“Well are we just going to sit here or are you going to invite me in again?”

Adam laughed “No we’re not just going to sit here.  I’m delaying the point where I’ve told you everything and you then realise you can’t do what I want and you leave.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not going anywhere.  Come on let’s go inside….please.”

They made their way inside, Adam holding tightly to Tommy’s hand.

“Do you want a drink?”

“No, not yet, I want you to tell me everything.  Come on, please….can we sit down?”

“Yeah Tommy Joe we can.”  Adam led him to the sofa and as they sat Tommy snuggled as close to Adam as he could get.  He knew this was going to be difficult for Adam and he wanted to make him feel at ease.  He reached up to the mark on his neck.  It was still slightly warm but not painful or burning as it had been earlier.

“Oh Tommy, I’m so very sorry about biting you like that.  My wolf was comfortable being with you, he could smell the aftermath of sex from the night before and he wanted to claim you.”

“There you go again with that claim stuff.  What does that mean and more importantly is it dangerous?”

Adam draped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and proceeded to explain everything to him.

An hour later, “Wow!  Ok, so you’re telling me that this bite was your wolf marking me as his?”

“Yeah.”

“And that if I’m not claimed by your wolf before the 19th then others can claim me, against my will if they feel like it?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re also saying that Brian, Ashley and Isaac are were’s too?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why Brian has been cold towards me?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not saying much are you?”

“I’m so sorry baby, I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Stop with the I’m sorry’s.  What would you say if I told you I want to be claimed by you?”

“No Tommy I….I can’t do that to you, we will find another way of keeping you safe and away from other were’s.  You mean too much to me to….”

“Adam look at me.”  He turned in Adam’s hold and made the dark haired man look into his eyes.  “I’ve never been so sure of anything as I am about you.  I….I….”

“I love you too Tommy Joe.”

“What?”

“I understood every word you said to me when I was in wolf form.  I didn’t want to embarrass you by letting on, but yeah I love you.”

Tommy leant in and kissed him, “Ok we’re both consenting adults, how does this claiming thing work?”

“If I _don’t_ claim you, you will shift every full moon and you can’t do anything about it.  It will hurt like hell and you will want to die.  If I _do_ claim you, you will still shift every full moon, yes it will hurt but not as much.  Plus I will teach you how to shift when _you_ want to as well.  I’ll be your teacher, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy because it isn’t.  I was born a were, so have not had to worry about how it feels.  You, oh baby….” He looked into Tommy’s eyes.

“Don’t stop, I want to know everything.”

Adam took a deep breath “Ok, you will feel uncomfortable when your wolf pushes forward, but if you let him, he’ll look after you and it can be the most beautiful thing ever.  What you have to decide is….”

“No, I don’t have to think about this.  I want you to do it.  I want to be claimed by you.  I don’t want anyone else.  I couldn’t bear not having you.”  He kissed Adam gently.  “So Rock Star when is all this gonna happen?”

Adam kissed him back, “it has to be before the 19th, the full moon, otherwise you’ll be forced to shift.  But we have our first concert tomorrow so I don’t want to do it before then.  I need you to concentrate on your playing.  You’ll be safe, we’ll all be there looking out for you.”

“Ok so we have a couple of days off after that don’t we?”  Adam nodded, “so when we get to the next city could you do it then?”  Adam nodded again.  “That’s settled, you can claim me as your….your what?”

“Mate.”

“Sounds nice.  Mate.  Then we’ll tell the others and I’ll take all the shit from them if I have to.”

“Oh baby, you’re not going to be alone in this.  Besides Ashley knows, I had to talk to someone and….well she’s like a sister I never had.  I don’t think we’ll have too many problems from Isaac.  His wife Sophie was bitten and Isaac found her beaten up, he claimed her to save her life.  No, the only one we may have problems with is Brian.”

“That’s why he’s been cold towards me isn’t it, because I’m human?”

“Partly”

“So what’s the other reason?”

“There’s two reasons, Josh and Connor.”

“Ok, so what about your exes?”

“Josh was human and we were in love, or so I thought, then when I told him I was were, he left only telling me he’d gone by leaving a note on my door.  It was worse than someone being homophobic.”

Tommy kissed him gently, “Ok so what about this Connor guy?”

“He said he was Bi and said he’d had enough of women and wanted to be with me.  But when it came down to it, he wasn’t Bi at all he was just experimenting.  He too left and went back to his girlfriend.”

“Oh, so Brian now thinks because I’m human I’m going to leave when I find out about you all, plus he thinks I’m experimenting with my sexuality too?”

“Yeah, that’s about it.”

“Well, I’m not going to be human much longer am I?  And I want to be with you.  I know that because I love you.”  There he’d said it.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you are a very beautiful person and I can’t wait to see you in your wolf form.”

“If I said I wasn’t scared about that I’d be lying.  But I trust you to help me, to show me.  Now will you tell me how you’re going to claim me, or do I have to wait to find out?”

“I’ll tell you and I’ll also tell you that apparently it’s the hottest thing too.”

“Ok I like the sound of that, but as you’re the hottest thing around I doubt anything will match up to it.  Are we going to say anything to the others?”

“Would _you_ mind if we waited until afterwards.  I want you to myself for a while.  I know that sounds selfish, but….”

“Hey Adam, we can tell them when we’re both ready.”

“Thank you.  Oh and one more thing, I’m the Alpha of the pack, you know, the boss.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  Tommy realised now why he’d seen Brian bow his head the other day, his Alpha was telling him to do something.  “But I’m going to make love to you too you know.  You’re going to have to submit to me sometimes.”  Tommy laughed.

“Oh baby, I’ll do that whenever you want.  There is one thing though.”  Adam became serious again.

“What’s that?”

“You’re going to have to stay here until I’ve claimed you.  There are other were’s in the woods at the back of your apartment and they will know you’ve been bitten, not by whom, but they will also know that whoever bit you hasn’t claimed you yet.  They will want to try to claim you.  They won’t go so far as to enter your apartment block but they will wait for you and when they see you they’ll follow you at a distance.  Then when you’re vulnerable they’ll take you.  Take you away from me and it will be revenge for what I did today.  And I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“What do you mean?”

“They will smell another were on you, the same were that took one of theirs.” 

Tommy looked at Adam.  “I don’t understand.”

Adam pulled him close.  “You heard the howl when you were waiting for me?”  Tommy nodded, “it was that black wolf that I got to follow me.  I fought with him over you and….well let’s just say he lost.  They will smell me on him and they will want one of mine in return.  They’ll smell me on you and well….I don’t want anything to happen to you.  The only way I can keep you safe is if you stay here with me.  I’m sorry.”

“Adam, what did I say about apologising?  I….I would like to stay with you.  I’d have to go and get my guitar and some clothes, but yeah, I’ll stay here.”  He kissed Adam feeling nervous and excited at the same time, knowing that he would truly be Adams in a few days time.

“If we’re not telling the others I’m going to have to say something to Mike.  He’ll want to know why I’m staying here.  Would you mind coming with me, I want to tell him about us.”

“I’ll do anything you want.”

“Thank you.  He wasn’t home when I went for the clothes but he should be back by now.  I can sneak his clothes back into his room and we won’t have to explain why you have them.  Can we….can we go now and talk to him.  He’s been wanting to meet my new boss.”  Tommy laughed.

“Ok.  Let me change then you can introduce me to Mike.  Whatever you want to tell him I’ll go along with.  I understand if you don’t want to tell him we’re lovers.”

“I _do_ want to tell him that, but maybe not about….you know, the beautiful were I saw earlier.”

Adam laughed.  “Anything you want is fine by me.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“What….what will my wolf look like?”

“Beautiful, just like you.”

“No, I mean what will my fur be like?  You’re gorgeous, your fur is black and your paws are kinda reddish brown.  What will I….”

“I don’t know, we’ll find out the first time you shift.  But don’t worry, I’ll be with you all through it.  I’ll be there to hold your hand or paw whichever you want.”  Adam smiled again.

“Thank you.  I….I love you.”  He still had his doubts about saying that, he knew Adam had told him he loved him but girlfriends had said the same then left him, because they found they didn’t love him enough.

“And I love you too baby, always.  Now, let me just get changed then we can go pick up your stuff.”  He leant down and kissed Tommy quickly.

As Adam left him Tommy dug out his phone.  He wanted to make sure Mike was on his own.

**Hey Mike, you at home?**

**_Just got here why?_ **

**You on your own?**

**_Yeah_ **

**Good then stay there, we’re on our way.  I need to tell you something.**

**_Ok, but_ ** **we’re _on our way.  Who’s the we?_**

**I’ll explain everything when we get there.  See you soon.**

**_K, I’m intrigued._ **

Tommy just replied with a smiley face.

Adam came down the stairs in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a crystal skull on it.  Tommy smiled “Hi gorgeous.”

“Mm hi yourself.  You ready?”

“Yeah, I’ve messaged Mike, he’s home.  I told him to stay there, we were on our way.  I didn’t tell him who was going to be with me.  I wanted us both to be there….together.”

“Ok baby, we’ll do it however you want.”

Adam held out his hand which Tommy took and they headed to see Mike.

^V^

Arriving back at Tommy’s apartment Adam went to get out, but Tommy stopped him.

“Adam”

“Yeah?”

“Will you just hold me….please.”

“Sure.”  Adam turned to face the blond and pulled him towards him.  Awkward as it was, Tommy needed to feel Adams arms around him.

Pulling away “You ok now baby?”

“Yeah, as long as you’re with me I’ll be fine.”  He kissed Adam quickly then got out.

As they reached the apartment door, Tommy hesitated with his key.  He felt Adam’s arms snake around his waist.  He smiled, put the key in the lock and opened the door.

“Mike, you here?”

“Kitchen TJ, want a drink?”

“Jack please.”

“What about your friend?”

Adam shook his head.

“No he’s fine.”

“He?  Thomas Joseph Ratliff what are you not telling me?”

Adam smiled as Tommy blushed when Mike used his full name.  “If you get your arse out here with my drink, I’ll introduce you.”

Mike appeared from the kitchen, a glass in each hand.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw the tall dark haired man with his best friend.

“Hi, you must be Mike?”  Adam held out his hand, “I’m Adam Lambert, nice to meet you.”

“Holy shit!  Erm….sorry”  Mike handed the drinks to a laughing Tommy.  “Tommy you could have warned me you were bringing your boss around.”

“I wanted to surprise you.  You said that you wanted to meet him.”

“Wow, yeah….sorry, hi Adam, nice to finally meet you.”  Mike sat down and Tommy handed him his drink.  Mike took a large swallow.  “Ok TJ, now I’ve got over that shock what’s this big news you’ve got to tell me?”

Tommy put his drink on the table and moved over to Adam’s side and snuggled under his arm.

“Shit Tommy, you….both of you….fuck are you trying to….”

“Get with the programme Mike, yeah, Adam and I are together.”  He looked up at Adam and kissed him.

“Ok, so let me get this straight, you’ve only known him two weeks and now you’re….”

“Yep, and I’ve just come back for my guitar and some clothes.  I’m going to be staying at Adam’s tonight.  Then we’ll be going on tour for a month, so I won’t see you for a while.”

“Right, erm….who else knows?”

“No-one, and I’d be grateful if you wouldn’t say anything to anyone just yet.  I’m going to wait until I get back then tell them.”

“No worries TJ.  Look I’m really pleased for you.”

Adam squeezed him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

“K, I’m just going to get some stuff.  Mike be nice to Adam!”  Tommy laughed as he extracted himself from his lover.

Standing at the lounge door Tommy smiled when he saw Mike and Adam chatting and laughing as if they’d known each other for years.

“So then Tommy tried to stand, but as he’d drunk too much he fell back and landed in the swimming pool.”

Adam’s laugh rang through the apartment.  Tommy coughed.

“Oh hi TJ, just telling Adam here the time….”

“Yeah I heard, thanks, thought you were my friend?”

“I am, but I want my best mates boyfriend to know the silly things my friend gets up to when he’s been drinking.”

“Oh baby, don’t worry your secrets safe with me.”

Mike looked from Adam to Tommy, seeing something special pass between them.

“Right Adam, I have everything I need, can we go home now?”

“Hey I thought this was your home?”

“Sorry Mike, I just….”

“It’s ok Tommy, if I was with someone special I’d want to be with them all the time.”  Mike smiled.

Adam saw Tommy blush and pulled him close.  “Come on then, we’ve got a long day tomorrow, let’s go get some sleep.”

“Oh so that’s what it’s called now is it?”  Mike laughed.

Tommy blushed again and flipped Mike off as he picked up his guitar and went towards the door.

“Only saying TJ.”

“Yeah and just you wait till you find someone.”

“I’m pleased for you Tommy, I really am.  And Adam….”

“Yeah Mike?”

“Take care of my boy here.  He deserves some happiness.”

Adam shook Mikes hand.  “Of course I will, he’s the best thing to happen to me for a long time and I don’t intend to let him go.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”  Mike smiled as the pair left.

Once back in the car Tommy looked out of the window and shivered.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Thought I heard something, but I must be imagining things.”

“Maybe, it depends if the others have found their pack member.”  Tommy tensed, “hey I’m not going to let anyone or anything harm you.”

“Adam?”

“Mmm?”

“Make love to me tonight….please.”

“Oh Tommy, I would love nothing more, but I can’t, I….”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Tommy listen to me.”  Adam pulled over and stopped the car.  “It’s not that I don’t want to, if I do I may not be able to stop myself from claiming you.  And….and I don’t want you in pain for the concert.  I want you to be able to play.  Then when we get to the hotel I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Oh….sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.  I don’t want to rush this.  I want it to be good….for both of us.”

Tommy leant over and kissed Adam.  “If we can’t make love can I still stay in your bed….please.”

“Of course, and there are other things we can do that are just as pleasurable.”

Tommy blushed as Adam placed a hand over the growing bulge at the front of Tommy’s jeans.  Tommy moaned, “take me home Adam, please.”

Adam kissed him quickly and restarted the car.

It wasn’t long before they reached Adam’s and just as they were taking Tommy’s things in Adam’s phone rang.

“Sorry Tommy it’s Neil.”

“Ok, I’ll just take these in.  Oh and Adam….don’t be long.”  He wiggled his non-existent arse at Adam, smiled and headed in.

Adam groaned as he answered, “This had better be good little brother, I’m rather busy at present.”

“Who is he?”

“How do you know I’ve got someone here?”

“The way you moaned as you answered the call doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“Ok, so yeah I have someone here, but come on we’re going on the road for a month….”

“Ok….ok too much information.  Look I’m just ringing to make sure you’re all set for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we are, so I’ll see you at the studio early say about 8?”

“K, see you then.  Oh and Adam….”

“What?”

“Don’t be late, leave the twink in enough time to get to the studio.”

Adam groaned, “He’s not….oh never mind Neil….goodnight I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He hung up then raced upstairs to find his lover.

Tommy had put his guitar and case in the bedroom then stripped and crawled onto Adam’s bed.  He heard Adam laughing so it couldn’t have been anything serious.  He waited for Adam’s footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled, he’d never been happier than he was now.

Adam bounded up the stairs stripping off his t-shirt as he went.  “Tommy where are you?”

“In here.”

Adam smiled as the answer came from his bedroom.  Bursting through the door he stopped in his tracks.  Tommy was lying on top of the duvet, naked and so beautiful.

“Oh so beautiful Tommy Joe.”  He stripped the remainder of his clothes and crawled onto the bed to join his lover.

“Well Rock Star, what do you have in mind, seeing as though making love to me is out of the question tonight.”

“Oh I’m sure I could think of something.”  Adam commented as he kissed the blond gently.  Tommy pulled him close and deepened the kiss.  Adam broke it and looked into the gorgeous eyes of _his_ Tommy.

“Mmm, well we could….”  And Adam made his way down Tommy’s body slowly nipping and kissing him as he went, stopping when he reached a nipple to take it into his mouth, sucking on it then nipping it.  Eliciting a low guttural moan from Tommy.  He licked it to soothe it, then made his way across to the other one giving that equal attention.

“Oh….fuck Adam….feels so….good.”

“Sshh, just enjoy.”

Adam made his way further down Tommy’s body kissing, nipping and licking as he went.  When he reached his hips he bit, drawing blood to the surface.

“God….Adam, not going….to last if you….keep doing that.”

“Mmm don’t want you to.  But you’re not going to come until we’ve done this….”  Adam kissed Tommy’s now very hard throbbing member he took him into his mouth, swallowing him down in one go.

“FUCK!!!....”  Tommy balled his fists into the duvet and bucked his hips off the bed.

Adam placed a hand on his hips holding him down, lightly pressing his thumb over the bite he’d just given Tommy.

Tommy moaned louder at the pressure on his hip and called Adam’s name as his gorgeous lover sucked on his dick.  Adam’s tongue slid across the slit tasting pre come, then swallowed him down again, relaxing his throat taking him further down each time.  His free hand reached up and cupped Tommy’s balls causing the petit man to moan even louder.

“Not….going to….nngh!”  Tommy couldn’t string a sentence together, the sensations of Adam sucking and licking his dick and playing with his balls had him a quivering wreck.

Adam felt a change in the man underneath him and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Adam….going to….”  Tommy came, shouting Adam’s name.  Adam was ready and swallowed every last drop that erupted from his lover.

He licked a stripe from the base to the tip as he released Tommy from his mouth.  He licked the remainder from his lips as he crawled up to look at his beautiful man.

Tommy didn’t realise an orgasm could be so intense.  What Adam couldn’t do with his mouth and tongue wasn’t worth thinking about.  He didn’t know if he’d passed out, but his breathing was ragged and he vaguely heard Adam saying his name.

“Tommy….Tommy Joe, look at me baby.”

Tommy opened his eyes to stare into the beautiful pools of blue that was Adam.

“Mmm”

“You alright?”

“M’ok.”

Adam laughed.

“What?”

“Oh just looking at the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure of blowing.”

“Mmmm, now it’s my turn to…..”

“No baby, tonight was all about you.”

Tommy looked down and saw Adam’s very hard length.  “But what about that?”  he stroked a hand over it.

“You can make use of your hand if you want, but your mouth can wake me up in the morning.”

“Oh I want.”  Tommy smiled, pushed Adam onto his back and proceeded to stroke his lovers’ length slowly, kissing and nipping Adam’s nipples at the same time.

“Oh shit Tommy, so good.”

“Mmm feels good for me too.”

Tommy’s hand got faster, twisting slightly each time he reached the tip, sliding his thumb across it as he went.

“No going to….”  Adam felt his balls tightening then with a shout of Tommy’s name came over the blonds hand and his own stomach.

Tommy continued to stroke him through the orgasm, only stopping when Adam moaned that it was becoming painful.

“Wow baby, that was…..”

“Was I ok?”

“You were more than ok, you were amazing.”

Tommy blushed then went to kiss Adam, tasting himself in Adam’s mouth.

“We should shower.”

“M’sleepy, shower tomorrow.”  He lay his head on Adam’s chest and within minutes his breathing had changed, Adam realising Tommy was asleep.

Adam reached for the tissues on the bedside table and cleaned himself the best he could.  He didn’t want to be sticky in the morning.

“Sleep my love, you’re going to need it.”  He brushed a wayward strand of hair from Tommy’s face.  Tommy lightly moaned but thankfully didn’t wake.  “I’ll take care of you.  You’re going to love your wolf as much as I know I will.”  Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head, closed his eyes and he too wasn’t long before he was asleep.

^V^

Tommy woke as the sun streamed through the window.  He blinked trying to remember where he was, then he felt an arm across his stomach.  Turning, he smiled at the sight of Adam still asleep next to him.  He remembered what Adam had said the night before about waking him up.  Then it dawned on him that they hadn’t showered and he didn’t relish the thought of dried come in his mouth.  He noticed tissues on the floor and whispered “you think of everything don’t you?”

He manoeuvred out of Adam’s arms and wriggled down under the duvet, lightly kissing Adam as he went.  He felt Adam move as the nips got harder.  Tommy was suddenly aware of a hand in his hair.  Looking up he saw Adam watching him.

“Morning baby, what are you doing?”

“M’waking you up, remember?”

“Oh!”

Tommy smiled then took the tip of Adam’s length in his mouth.  _Fuck this is bigger than I imagined, but….but I’m going to do this._   He licked the slit and opened his mouth wider, then took Adam further down.

“Nngh Tommy….so good.  Relax baby, you’re doing well.”  Adam knew that Tommy hadn’t done this before and smiled when he went further down his length.  He knew he was big and hoped Tommy was ok.

Tommy licked a stripe up the length as he slowly made his way back to the tip.  He knew he’d not be able to take all of Adam, so he placed a hand around the base as he took him back down.  Working in synch with hand and mouth, Tommy relaxed a bit more knowing that the more he relaxed the more he may be able to take of Adam.

“Baby….so good….not going to….”  Adam felt a tightness in his groin, his balls getting tighter.  He hoped Tommy would be ok.

“Shit Tommy….”  Was the only warning he gave as he came in his lovers’ mouth.

Tommy nearly gagged but as much as the sensation of someone….no Adam, coming in his mouth, he managed to swallow.  He pulled off before Adam’s orgasm was through, the remainder of the warm liquid spilling over his hand and Adam’s stomach.

Tommy slowed his movements as his lover lay spent.  He moved up Adam’s body kissing lightly as he went.  Reaching his lips Tommy kissed him, not having to ask for entry as Adam’s mouth opened letting Tommy’s tongue dart in and dominate the kiss.

Pulling apart  “mmm baby you taste….like me.”

“I’m sorry….I….”

“Hey what are you sorry for?”

“Not….not taking all of you, not swallowing all….”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff” Adam said lightly as Tommy sheepishly looked at his lover through his hair.  “Tommy….baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.  That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever experienced.  You my love are gorgeous and….”

Tommy went to sit up but Adam held him in place, “and what?”

“And my beautiful lover, I can’t wait for more of that.  My wolf can’t wait for your wolf to give him the same.”

“You mean your wolf felt everything I just did?”

“Oh yeah, and he loves you too.  He wanted to push forward and claim you.  I had to fight to keep him down.  It will be difficult for me to keep my hands off you until tomorrow.”

“Then don’t, do whatever you want even when we’re on stage.  We can say it’s fan service like you told me about the other day.”

“Oh Tommy are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  He leant in and kissed Adam again.

“Now if we don’t go shower we’re not going to be fit to go to the studio and I for one do not want to be wearing sticky underwear.  Besides you have to help me with this.”  Tommy took Adam’s hand and placed it over his own very hard erection.

“Will be my pleasure.  Come on then, shower then studio.  We have a lot to do today.”

Adam got out of bed holding his hand out which Tommy took and allowed himself to be taken to the bathroom.

Long minutes later, Tommy shouted Adam’s name when he came, Adam washing Tommy, then Tommy returning the favour, they emerged, white fluffy towels around their waists.

Adam watched as Tommy dressed in black jeans, Depeche Mode t-shirt and his favourite creepers.  He smiled all the while.

“What are you smiling at Rock Star?”

“You”

“Why, what have I done?”

“Nothing except give me the most amazing blow job in my life, agree to be my guitarist and most important of all, not leaving or going to the authorities when you found out that I’m a were.”

“Hey and I told you, it’s cool.  Plus even more amazing than me landing my dream job, having amazing sex with my boss, is the fact that hopefully in the next couple of days, I’m going to be were too.”

“Are you still sure….”  Tommy stopped Adam with a kiss.

“I’m certain.  I love you Adam and I’d hate it if you didn’t claim me and I was claimed by another were.  I’d die not being with you or your wolf.  I hope that the rest of the band will accept me and my soon to be wolf.”

“Come here.”  Tommy snuggled close to Adam.  “If they don’t then they will have to find another pack to run with because I don’t want anyone running with us who doesn’t accept my mate.”  Adam tightened his arms around Tommy.

“K”  Tommy hugged him back.

“We need to get to the studio, what you tell them is up to you, I’ll be there for you whatever you decide.”  He kissed the top of Tommy’s head.  “Come on let’s go, I don’t know about you but I’m looking forward to playing tonight.”

“Yeah, so am I.  And remember whatever you want to do with me is ok.”  Tommy leant in quickly kissed Adam’s lips then went to retrieve his guitar.  He heard Adam moan slightly as he purposely bent over to pick up the guitar.

“You’ll be the death of me Thomas Joseph Ratliff.”  Adam laughed as he picked up his leather jacket and car keys.

They arrived at the studio at the same time as Ashley.  She watched her boss, her friend get out of his car smiling.  Then she saw the reason for Adam’s smile.  Tommy was getting out of the passenger seat.

“Morning boys, you look happy this morning.”

“We are aren’t we Rock Star?”  Tommy smiled at Ashley, then took Adam’s hand in his.

“Wow boys, are you telling me that….you….”

Tommy gripped Adam’s hand tighter, leant in and kissed him.

Adam whispered “You sure baby?”

Tommy whispered back “Yeah, don’t wanna hide.”

“Yay!”  Ashley screamed, ran up to them and hugged them both.  “Adam this is the happiest I’ve seen you since….” She stopped

“Hey it’s ok, say it.”

“Since Josh.”

“Yeah, and it’s all down to Tommy Joe here.”

“So….who else knows?”

“Only my friend Mike, we had to collect my stuff yesterday and he was there.”

“You mean you spent the night with boss man here?”  Tommy blushed.  “Hey I’m really pleased for you guys.  If I’d had a chance I may have made a play for you myself Mr Ratliff.”

Adam growled playfully, “hands and paws off my mate Miss D.  Go find your own.”

The pair of them laughed and Tommy blushed.

“Aww we’re embarrassing your man Adam.”

“Yeah he’s cute when he blushes isn’t he?”  He pulled Tommy closer, “right we had better get in and make sure everything is ok.”

“Erm Adam, Ashley.”  Tommy stuttered.

“Yeah baby?”

“Can we….would you mind if we didn’t say anything to Isaac or Brian just yet.  I…um…I’d like to wait until….” He stopped he nearly told her about being claimed.

Adam and Ashley saw Tommy hesitate. ”Hey TJ…” Ashley went and pulled him into a hug.  “I love Adam as a brother and whatever you both want to do is fine by me.  I wouldn’t do anything to either of you to hurt you.  So if you tell me you don’t want the boys to know then I’ll respect your wishes.”

“Oh….um….k….so erm I’d like to wait until Adam’s claimed me.”

“Ok Tommy.”  Ashley smiled as the three of them walked into the studio.  “Hey Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“Apparently the claiming is supposed to be really hot.” She whispered as Tommy blushed.

They were laughing as they walked arm in arm into the studio, Ashley between the two men, until they saw Brian looking stern.

“Morning Brian, what’s eating you?”

“I’ve been here for the last hour.  I thought we were all going to be here early?”

“Well things happen.  Calm down we’ve got several hours before we play.”

“We have a sound check to do and make sure we’re _all_ up to speed with how we work.”  He looked directly at Tommy.

“Brian, Tommy Joe is going to knock ‘em dead.  Aren’t you?”  Adam winked at the blond.

“He had better not mess up.  People will remember Monte and want someone nearly if not as good to be playing with us.”

“Listen, Tommy is going to rock, we are going to rock, so stop worrying, plus we’ll still have the stage play, isn’t that right Tommy Joe, Ashley?”  The both nodded.

“Adam, you need to be careful, what if….”

“Brian….I’m ok with whatever Adam wants to do.  I’ve told him it’s fine.  I’m good.”

“See, my guitarist is ok with whatever he’s just said.  So stop worrying and let’s get this show on the road.  The fans will be waiting for us.”

Brian growled, Adam heard him and growled back he didn’t want to say anything about Tommy and he really didn’t want an argument with Brian, not today.  He was looking forward to playing to the fans tonight, but most of all he wanted to claim Tommy and that was going to be better than singing.  He just hoped he didn’t do anything too risqué for Tommy.

“Adam….hey Rock Star!”

“What, oh sorry baby.” He looked to see if Brian had heard him.

“We’re ready to go, come on let’s go make music.”

“Lead the way beautiful.”  They left, both wanting to hug the other but both aware that Brian was watching them.

They managed to get through the sound check without too many problems.  Brian was happy that the equipment was in the correct place for each of them to be seen by the crowd.

“Ok boys, and Ashley.” Adam giggled.  “Let’s go grab some food and then let’s give the audience a show they’ll never forget.”

All the band were in agreement about the food, so they decided rather than go out and be mobbed by the crowd waiting for the show, they’d order in and relax in the dressing rooms.

Whilst they were eating Neil arrived.  “So then, you all sorted for tonight?”

“Oh and a hello to you too little brother.”

“See you tore yourself away from that twink who you were with last night then?”

Adam glanced quickly at Tommy who he noticed was blushing, but had managed to look down before any of the others saw.

“Who I was with is none of your business Neil.  And besides I’m entitled to a bit of fun before we hit the road.”

“Only if said _fun_ knows that’s all he was.”

Adam saw Brian look at Neil about to question him further, “it’s ok guys, said _fun_ is long gone.”

Tommy had managed to calm down and looked directly at Brian.  “Aren’t we allowed to have fun then?”

“Oh sure Tommy, but your kind of fun and Adam’s are two different things.”

“How do you work that out?”

“Our Adam here is forever picking cute boys up, taking them home and never seeing them again.”  Neil piped up.

“You on the other hand would not do that to a nice young lady, would you?”

Tommy smiled a relief, he thankfully had Brian still convinced he was straight.

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of taking a nice young girl home.”  He left it at that, looked at Adam and smiled.

Adam had to grab a cushion from the sofa he was sat on to place on his lap.  Tommy’s cheeky smile had sent his blood supply south.

“So then are you all ready?”

“Neil is that all you think about?”

“What….”

“My sex life and if we’re ready to work?”

“Only asking….only asking.”

“Yeah we’re ready aren’t we guys?”

Everyone nodded.

They’d eaten and were chatting and laughing at the tales of previous tours, when Tommy had an idea.

“Sorry guys, just need to nip out, won’t be long.”

“Want some company?”

“No thanks Isaac, will only be about five minutes.”

“K, see you soon.”

“Tommy….don’t get lost.”

“Adam, how old do you think I am?”  He laughed and left.

Adam watched him go, hoping that he wouldn’t go too far, he didn’t want any other were’s to find him.

Tommy went and stood outside, he’d had an idea but couldn’t talk to Adam without being heard by Brian.  If he sent him a message, Brian would put two and two together and know they were chatting to each other.  He took out his phone.

**_Hey Rock Star, I’ve got an idea._ **

Adam was in the middle of a conversation with Ashley when his phone buzzed.  “Sorry I need to see who that was.”  He retrieved his phone, looked at the message and smiled.

“It’s that twink from last night isn’t it?  Thought you’d told us ….”

“Neil….shut up!”  Adam read the message then replied.

**Mmm am I going to like this idea?**

**_Oh yeah._ **

**Ok, so come on then baby….spill.**

**_I want you to kiss me during Fever._ **

Adam nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking.

“Hey Adam, you ok?”  Ashley asked concerned.

“Yeah Ashley I’m fine, just swallowed wrong.”

“You’re not doing it right then brother.”

Adam threw the cushion he was cuddling at Neil as they all laughed.  Adam stopped choking long enough to message back.

**Are you serious?**

**_Oh yeah I’m serious.  Want you to do it….please._ **

**Why?**

**_Because I want everyone to know, and actions speak louder than words._ **

**I’d love to, but what about Brian?**

**_You’re the Alpha, you should love anyone you want.  It shouldn’t be up to anyone else to tell you who you can take as a mate and who you can’t._ **

**Wow for someone who was unsure about their sexuality, you’re certainly a pushy guy.**

**_Mmm and I know what I’d like pushed into me._ **

Adam read the last text and coughed.

“Adam, you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, you know, just clearing my throat.”  He messaged back.

**You’re killing me here baby, they’re asking what’s making me gasp.**

**_Oh you’ll be gasping later Rock Star and not from singing.  So….are you going to kiss me during Fever?_ **

**Oh most definitely baby.  You can be sure of that.**

Tommy read the last message and answered with just a smiley face.

Going back in he saw them all laughing, “Hey guys what have I missed?  What’s the joke?”

“Oh, Adam’s just been choking.  Apparently he’s had a message that caught him by surprise.”

Tommy looked at Adam “Oh!”  was all he said then smiled.

“So TJ what you been doing?”

“Oh, just telephoned mum to let her know I wouldn’t be home at the weekend.  She usually cooks me dinner on Saturday but as we won’t be here I didn’t want her to think I wasn’t going.  She’s fine and wished us all good luck.  She wants to see us play one day.”  He hoped he was convincing.  He looked across at Adam and winked.

They finished their coffee and just as they were going through to get ready Adam stopped them. 

“Hey Glamily, just before we go.”

Neil groaned.  “Not another pep talk?  How long are you going to bore us this time?”

“Neil….little brother....Tommy’s the new kid here, so….shut up.”

They all laughed when Neil grumbled under his breath.

“As I was saying, we are all going to have a great show tonight and no matter what happens we carry on.  It’s our first show of this tour, its Tommy’s first performance, so let’s show him what a great time we can have.”  Adam smiled and looked across at Tommy.  “Tommy have you anything you want to ask?”

“Not ask, just say.  For the record….”  He looked at Brian, “I’m cool with any stage play you want to do Adam.  As I said, let’s give your fans what they expect from you.”  He smiled and left to go change.

Brian looked at Adam, “I’m still not happy….”

Adam cut him off as Ashley and Isaac looked on, “stop Brian, I for one am fed up with this, I’m the Alpha here and I can love, kiss, stage play with anyone I want to.  And….if you don’t like it….”  He looked at Ashley and Isaac not wanting to single out Brian, “if you don’t like it, then I’ve told you I won’t stop you leaving to run with another pack.”

Ashley and Isaac nodded and placed a hand on Adam’s arm as they left.  Adam stared at Brian growling before he left to get changed.

^V^

The concert was going better than they imagined.  Tommy really got into the music and Adam smiled when he saw Tommy head banging during Trespassing.

“Wow ladies and gents or should I say Glamberts?”

The crowd erupted.

“Thank you for making this night special.  Firstly as it’s the beginning of another journey you’re taking with us and secondly….” He looked at Tommy, “secondly I’d like to introduce you to the newest member of my Glamily.”  He crooked his finger at Tommy who made his way forward.  “Before I officially introduce my new guitarist, let’s hear your appreciation for Isaac, Ashley and Brian.”  The crowd erupted even louder.

When they’d quietened down, “ok people, this cute blond here is a badass guitarist, he’s also a great guy.  Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Tommy Joe Ratliff.” 

The audience screamed louder than Tommy had ever heard before.  Adam’s arm was draped around his shoulders and he could feel his blood supply heading south.  He was just grateful that his guitar was in front of him.

“Come on Tommy, show them what you do best.”  Adam’s hand moved from around his shoulder and as it glossed over the back of his neck Adam squeezed gently.  Tommy smiled and felt himself blushing slightly.  Adam moved away and Tommy played.  He still couldn’t believe this was happening to him.  He came to the end of his riff and the applause was deafening.  He noticed Adam move to the front of the stage.

“Ok, people thank you for your love tonight and before we go let’s finish with Whataya Want From Me.” 

The crowd cheered and Brian counted everyone in.  The music struck up and Tommy could feel the passion of the crowd and he felt like he was in a dream and any minute he’d wake up.  The song came to an end, Adam shouting his love for the audience, the band members waving as they exited the stage.

“Wow, that was amazing.”  Tommy was grinning like a child who’d got all the toys in the world for Christmas.

“It’s not over yet boys and girls.”

“What do you mean?”  Tommy suddenly realised they hadn’t sung Fever.

“We’ve still got one to do.  Listen to them.”

Tommy could hear the audience chanting Adam’s name.

“Ok guys, let’s give them some Fever.”  Adam looked at Tommy who smiled and quickly nodded his head.  “You know the order we go back on in, so let’s go.”

Brian, Isaac and Ashley headed for the stage.

“Tommy.”  Tommy stopped, “You sure about this baby?”

“Never been more sure.  Come on Rock Star, let’s tell the world, or at least L.A. about us.”

Tommy made his way to the stage and wiggled his arse, causing a moan to escape Adam’s lips.  Tommy smiled to himself when he heard, knowing he wouldn’t be the only one sporting a boner on stage tonight.

Adam watched his blond lover go, catching the wiggle of his arse.  He groaned, wanting to jump the gorgeous man there and then.  He took a deep breath, whatever happened next would either make them or break them.  Whichever, he knew he’d still have Tommy Joe Ratliff in his life.

Tommy got onto the stage smiling and looked at Brian for the cue to play the intro to Fever.

Brian watched as the blond guitarist took his place, curious as to why he’d taken so long.  He’d speak to Adam later.

Ashley, Isaac and Tommy were ready as Brian counted them in.  Tommy shivered knowing what was coming, hoping he didn’t make a fool of himself.

Adam strutted onto the stage to the screaming of the fans.  He looked at Brian, nodding that he was ready, the he started.

“There he goes” Adam wandered over to Tommy, “my baby, walks so slow” he draped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder “sexual, tic tac toe,” he looked at Brian, “yeah I know we both know,” he turned to look at Tommy and smiled, then changed the words “it’s now the time, that Tommy is mine.”  And he kissed Tommy hard, hands pulling him closer, the crowd screaming louder, Tommy trying to keep playing.  Tommy deepening the kiss, then Adam pulled away grinning at Tommy silently mouthing “I love you baby”.  Then he was gone.  The audience screaming louder.  Adam looked at Brian noticing the anger on the Musical Directors face, but he kept on singing.

Tommy couldn’t stop grinning, he looked at Ashley who was also grinning.  In fact he noticed the only one who wasn’t was Brian and really Tommy couldn’t give a shit about what Brian thought.

They managed to get through the song and as Tommy was taking his guitar off to pass to one of the crew, Brian stalked up to him and whispered “What the fuck is going on?”

Before Tommy could say anything he heard Adam talking to the audience.

“Ladies, gentlemen and Glamberts.”  The crowd cheered.  “Seriously, please, we need to say something.”  He looked across at Tommy who smiled and went to stand by Adam’s side.  Adam draped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, kissed him quick, “you still ok with this?”  Tommy nodded, looking at the audience.

Adam continued addressing the crowd “thank you, you have been an amazing audience tonight and before any speculation gets out on Twitter or any other social networking site, we’d like you to be the first to know, that yes Tommy and I are together.”  The audience erupted again.

“Finally….” He waited for the crowd to quieten, “finally we’d like to thank you for welcoming Tommy into our Glamily and please have a safe journey home.”  Adam didn’t let his arm drop from around Tommy’s shoulder as they exited the stage.  Tommy’s arm went around Adam’s waist, both men smiling as they arrived back in their dressing rooms to quickly change, knowing that the fans would be waiting for them to go and sign.

There was a knock on Tommy’s door, “yeah!” he shouted.  Brian entered, Tommy stopped buttoning his shirt, “what can I do for you?”

“You can tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“If you mean between….”

“You know that’s what I mean.”

“Well you heard, we’re together, now if you don’t mind I’d like to finish getting changed then I’m going to find my boyfriend.” He liked the sound of that.  Tommy moved towards the door just as Adam bounded through.

“Tommy baby are you….”  He noticed Brian.  “Hey Brian, I’ve come to steal my boyfriend away to introduce him to the fans.  So, if you don’t mind we’ll discuss everything when we get back to my house.”  He pulled Tommy towards him, kissed him then ushered Brian out of the door.

Brian watched as the two men walked away to meet the fans.

Signings over, they all made their way back to Adam’s house.  Neil seemed in a good mood too.  They arrived to find Leila had been in a put out food and drinks for them, with a note congratulating them on their performance.

Adam sat on the sofa pulling Tommy down with him onto his lap.  Tommy wiggled.  “Hey if you’re gonna do that I’m going to have to get rid of everyone as I’m not going to be able to stop myself from making love to you right here.”

Tommy laughed, “well then Rock Star, you’d better let me sit on the sofa then, I don’t think they’d appreciate watching.”  Adam groaned but let him go.

Brian walked into the lounge.  “Right is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here and what we are going to do about it?”

“Brian, you must be blind if you can’t see what’s happening.  Adam and Tommy are together.”  Ashley said.

“I can see that but….”

“Brian what have you got against them being together?” Isaac asked taking a large drink of his beer.

“You know damn well why they shouldn’t be together.  And….” He looked from Tommy to Isaac “you also know why we can’t say….”

“If you mean that you’re all were’s, then I know.  If you want to know if I’m going to the authorities the answer is no, I’m not.  If you want to know what I’m going to do, I’ll tell you.” 

He noticed everyone had gone quiet, he looked at Adam who whispered “you don’t have to”.  Tommy smiled and moved closer to his lover.

“Adam, I know I don’t have to but I want to.  Then perhaps everyone will understand.”

“Only if you’re sure baby.”  Adam looked into the brown eyes he loved so very much.

Tommy kissed him chastely then turned to look at his family.  _Yeah he could call them that, he was going to be one of them soon._

“We’re waiting Tommy.”  Brian said.

“K” Tommy took a deep breath.  “I didn’t set out to do this to any of you but….but I immediately felt attracted to Adam that day at the auditions.  I tried to push those feelings away, but when it came to it we both felt the same.  Now….I am not going to apologise for anything that’s happened.  We were both free to love whoever we wanted to.  And as it happens we love each other.”

Ashley squealed “Go Tommy.”

Isaac was sitting close enough to Tommy to lightly kick him and he smiled at him.

“You do know this won’t go anywhere Adam, remember Josh and Connor?”

“Brian will you stop reminding me about my long ago exes.  Tommy is not like that.  He’s kind, great fun to be with and….”  Adam stopped.

“And what Adam?”

“And I love him.”  He pulled Tommy closer and kissed him.

Tommy whispered “you were going to tell them about biting me weren’t you?”  He felt Adam nod slightly, “you can if you want, I don’t mind.”  Adam lightly shook his head.

“Right, that’s mine and Tommy Joe’s love life out in the open, so if you don’t mind I’m going to go get another drink, something to eat and then sit with my boyfriend and wait till you’ve all gone home then I’m going to take him to bed.”

“Eww Adam that’s too much information.”

“Neil, when you find someone, just remind me to say that to you when you introduce us to her.”

Neil muttered something that Tommy couldn’t quite hear but had Adam laughing and the rest cheering.  Tommy knew that when he’d been claimed his senses would heighten and wouldn’t miss anything.

They sat talking for the next hour before Isaac yawned and said he was leaving.

“Isaac, can I have a lift?”  Ashley asked.

“Sure, just let me go call a cab.  Brian you coming too?”

Brian was about to say no when Adam growled, so he nodded his agreement.

“Neil, what about you?  You staying with your big brother tonight?”

“Yeuk no, I’ll hear everything and that’s gonna damage me for life.  No, I’ll walk to mums, stay there tonight and see you all at the theatre in the morning ready for the journey to the next venue.”

They bid one another goodnight and Ashley and Isaac hugged Tommy goodnight as he walked them out.

“Hey baby, you look tired, wanna go to bed?”

“Mmm Rock Star that sounds like a good idea but….I don’t want to sleep.”

“Best offer I’ve had, come on let’s go.”  Adam took him by the hand and led his blond lover to bed.

^V^

Adam was the first to wake, the sun streaming through the window.  He turned to look at Tommy, their lovemaking the previous night slow and sensual still on his mind.  Adam had had to fight hard not to bite Tommy and claim him.  He brushed a stray strand of hair from Tommy’s face and smiled when the blonds nose twitched.  Adam wondered if any of Tommy’s quirky characteristics would manifest into his wolf.  Adam smiled again at the thought of this beautiful man shifting into an equally beautiful wolf.  Like Tommy he was curious about what the wolf would look like, but as he’d told Tommy he wouldn’t mind what he looked like he’d always be beautiful to him.

Tommy stirred, “Morning.”  He uttered sleepily.

“Morning baby.”

“You watching me?”

“Always.”

Tommy giggled and blushed “why?”

“Because I think you’re beautiful, and I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Believe it lover and if you want more proof, claim me now.”

“Oh baby, as much as I’d love to, you’d be in wolf form for most of the night, it’s going to be uncomfortable for you and I’d rather be in a room just the two of us where I can hold you and help you.”

“I want you so much, I’ve never felt like this for anyone.  I don’t care what Brian thinks of me I only care that we can be together.”  He looked lovingly at Adam.  “Always.”

“That’s definitely going to happen, nothing is going to take you away from me, ever.”  Adam leant down and kissed Tommy.  “We should get to the theatre, we have a lot to do today before we travel.  I’m looking forward to spending a night in a hotel with my mate.  He kissed Tommy again.

“Adam.”

“What is it?”

“Ashley said she’s been told that claiming someone is the hottest thing ever.  And….well you didn’t really tell me how….what you’re….what I’ve got to do.”

Adam stroked his hand down the side of Tommy’s cheek then continued stroking down his neck onto his arm.  Reaching his hand he took it in his and brought it up to kiss.

“Please Adam.  I need you to tell me.  I know you said it’s uncomfortable, that it hurts but….but I want to be ready, I don’t want to be scared and have whatever happens hurt me more.”

“Ashley was right, I’ve heard that when it happens between two people who are in love, it’s hot.  As for hurting, yeah it will hurt as your wolf pushes through.  That doesn’t happen straight away, it’ll happen on the full moon.  Which is….tomorrow night.”

“Will you be with me?”

“Of course I will.  I’m going to hold you every step of the way.  One thing you mustn’t do is fight your wolf.  If you do it’s only going to hurt more and stories have been told that if a man or woman fights to keep their wolf down, it could end up killing them, the wolf being the stronger, more dominant.  I will hold you all through it, then when you’ve shifted I’ll shift and we can run.  Oh baby you’ll love your wolf, love how he makes you feel, and I’ll love him so very much.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be here, but you still haven’t said how.”

“That’s the best part.  We’ll make love and as we climax I’m going to bite you.  Now do you see why I’ve had to restrain myself.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I tried to make you claim me, I just….”

Adam silenced him with a kiss.  “Sshh, it’ll be ok, just wait and see.  Now come on let’s get a shower then we can go pack everything and get to the hotel.  The sooner we’re there the sooner I can really make you mine.”

They kissed and went for their shower, washing each other, stroking each other until they climaxed shouting one another’s names.

“Hey Adam, how many cases are you thinking of taking?  Bye the look of these you have packed for a year instead of a month.”

“Well I need to make sure I’ve got things for every occasion.”

“But all my stuff is in one case.”

“I don’t think….”  Tommy looked at Adam, his blue eyes pleading with him. 

Tommy laughed, “oh Adam what am I going to do with you?”

“Well you could start by kissing me then helping me put my cases in my car.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “K, but don’t complain to me if Neil starts on at you about your luggage.”

Adam smiled and kissed him, then laughing they packed Adam’s car.

Arriving at the theatre, the tour buses were already there.  Neil supervising the packing, Brian making sure all the instruments were safe.

“Morning.”  Adam bounded up to them.  “Are we nearly ready to go?  I want to get to the hotel in enough time for us to relax.  I may even decide to go for a run.”  He looked at Tommy who snaked an arm around Adam’s waist noticing the look flash across Brian’s face.  Adam must have seen it.

“Hey Brian, Tommy knows, he said he’s ok and not going to say anything, so stop worrying.”

“I know what he said, but he could always change his mind, make more money from it by selling his story.”

Tommy had had enough, “What the fuck do you think I’m going to say?  _Oh excuse me but you know my boyfriend, Adam Lambert, well he’s a werewolf and so are the rest of his band._   No I’m not going to say that.  I love Adam, he loves me.  I, believe it or not, like you Brian….all of you.”   He looked at the rest of the band and the dancers and Neil.  “And before you say anything Neil, yes I like you too.”  He blew him a kiss and they all giggled.

“Eww Tommy, no thank you.”  Neil disappeared to make sure everything was ready.

“Ok boys and girls, let’s get this show on the road.  Tommy you’re on my bus, we can….”

“Oh we know what you’re going to do.”  Isaac shouted.

“Just because you won’t be getting any for a month, doesn’t mean to say I have to go without.”  Adam shouted back as he got on the bus pulling Tommy behind him.

They were well on their way to the next venue and Tommy had been sat quietly listening to his ipod when Adam pulled him close.  Taking out his ear buds, “hey Rock Star, everything ok?”

“Yeah everything’s ok with me, but you seem quiet.  Are you ok baby?  I mean about me claiming you later?”

“If I said I wasn’t scared I’d be lying.  But part of me is excited about it all, and yeah part of me is scared.  I really want to do this but….”

“But what baby?  If you don’t….”

“I’m not saying I don’t….I’m saying do we have to wait until the hotel, can’t we…can’t we do it as we’re travelling.  Then….”  He whispered to himself _fuck_.  “Then when you all go for a run, maybe I could come with you.  You know, my wolf running with yours.”

“As much as I’d love your wolf to run with us, you’re going to be tired from the shifting, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t want to sleep.  You can run with us every day after that.”

“Oh….ok….but can you, you know still claim me now?  I want so much to have you inside me.  For you to make me yours.”

Adam looked at his lover, “Are you sure?”  Tommy nodded and smiled.  “Come on then, let’s go to bed.”  Adam stood, held out his hand then led Tommy to their bedroom.  He messaged Ashley what was happening, he knew she’d be pleased for them and he also knew she’d stop anyone from disturbing them until they arrived at the hotel.

Tommy watched as Adam sent Ashley the message.  “Who was that?”

“Ashley, she’s the only one who knows what’s going to happen, so I’ve asked her to make sure we aren’t disturbed.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Come here baby.”

Tommy went and put his arms around Adam’s waist crushing his face to Adam’s neck, smelling the cologne his lover always wore.

“Hey you’re shaking.  You sure you want to do this?”

“Adam, I keep telling you, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Ok.”  Adam reached to the bottom of Tommy’s t-shirt and lifted it up over his lovers head.  Seeing the white of his skin contrasting with the dark of the ink on his arms always took Adam’s breath away.

“You’re beautiful Tommy.”

Tommy shook his head.  “M’not.  My ink always puts people off.”

“Hey, it’s not put me off, I love your ink, I may not like the characters you’ve got, but I wouldn’t have you any other way.”  Tommy blushed.  “Oh baby, let’s stop talking, I want you so much.”  Adam pulled him close, feeling the smaller man’s erection pressing against his thigh. 

Adam reached down and opened the fastenings on Tommy’s trousers, pushing them down with his underwear, releasing the already leaking member.  Tommy’s breath hitched when Adam’s hand ghosted over his length.

“Carry on doing that and I’m not going to last much longer.”

Tommy opened the fastenings on Adam’s trousers and like him, he pushed the clothing away.  “You’re so beautiful Adam, want you inside me.  Now.”

Lying down, Tommy pulled Adam on top of him, kissing him softly as Adam smiled.

Beginning at his neck Adam nipped and licked his way down the front of his lover, stopping at a nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Nngh….need you….inside….now.”  Tommy’s hips bucking off the bed trying to get friction against his lover.

Adam reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer he found lube and condoms.

Tommy heard the bottle open and smiled when he thought where Adam’s fingers would go next.  Adam looked down at his blond, kissing him as he inserted a finger past the tight muscle of Tommy’s hole.

“So tight, so gorgeous.”  He gently pulled his finger out, twisting it and hitting Tommy’s prostate as he went, causing a moan to escape the blonds lips.

“More….need more….now.”

Adam replaced it with two fingers this time, scissoring them as he went.  More deep throated moans escaping from Tommy each time the fingers hit his prostate.

Adam kissed him, “you ok?”

“Mmmm”

Adam withdrew his fingers to a whimper from Tommy.

“Sshh, soon baby, just going to….”

“No.”

“No?  you want me to stop, I will if you….”

“No, didn’t….mean stop….fuck….want you without condom.  Want to feel you inside me.  I’m clean, was tested a few weeks ago….please Adam.”

“Oh Tommy, you don’t know how that makes me feel.  Wanted to so long without, but….”

“Adam, stop the talking and just do it.”

Adam stroked his hand up his own length, a thin layer of lube transferring from his hand.”

“Tommy….look at me.  Want to see your face when I enter you.”

Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes and smiled.  “Gonna do it then Rock Star?”

Adam leant down and kissed him, lining up with his hole he slowly pushed inside.  “Fuck Tommy so tight, so nngh.”  Adam pushed until he was fully seated in his lover.

“Move then, we’re not gonna come just like this.”  Tommy kissed Adam’s neck then nipped it.

Adam growled, Tommy knew that the growl was not human, he was pleased he could have this effect on Adam’s wolf.

“Tommy for the nngh….last time….”

“Shit Adam….just do it.”

Adam slowly withdrew then pushed back quickly making Tommy moan loudly.  He reached a hand between them wrapping it around Tommy’s length.  Tommy knew what Adam was doing so batted his hand away and wrapped his own hand around his dick.

Moving together, Tommy feeling new sensations of Adam’s dick inside him, it wasn’t long before he felt a tightening in his balls.  “M’gonna….”  Tommy couldn’t say anymore, Adam had licked his neck then as he came bit down on the juncture of Tommy’s neck and shoulder.  His own orgasm hitting him like a high speed train.

Tommy tried to call out Adam’s name but the intensity of his orgasm had him passing out.

Adam’s senses were overwhelmed, his wolf wanting to push forward, he knew his teeth were in Tommy and were his wolves.  He hoped Tommy wasn’t in too much pain.

They didn’t know how long they lay joined like that, but Adam slowly withdrew his teeth and licked over the wound.  He knew it would scar but he hoped it wasn’t too bad.  He felt tommy stir beneath him, then moan as he licked the wound.

“Hey….baby….you ok?”

“Mmmm,”  Tommy’s eyes remained closed.

“Tommy, hey Tommy Joe, look at me please.  Open your eyes.”

Tommy smiled then slowly opened his eyes.  “M’ok….you?”

“I’m definitely ok.  Fuck Tommy that was….”

“Yeah, Ashley was right, that was hot, I think I may have passed out slightly there.”

“Mmm, know what you mean.”

Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy then lay propped up on his elbow at the side of his lover.

“How are you feeling?”

“Other than blissfully fucked?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.  You?”

“That was the most amazing orgasm I’ve ever had, so yeah I’m good.”

“Um….what….erm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I….what….shit, Adam what happens now?  When do I….you know….um become a werewolf?”

“It’s a full moon tonight, so you are going to become your wolf then.  I’m not going to leave you, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  Adam pulled Tommy close.

“Feel sleepy now.”  Tommy’s eyes were closing.  “Hold me please.”

“Always baby….always.  You sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

Adam noticed Tommy’s breathing change as the tiny blond was asleep.  Adam held him, smiling to himself knowing very soon they would be introduced to a new member of their pack.

^V^

Adam must have fallen asleep because he suddenly realised they’d stopped moving.  He shook Tommy, “wake up Tommy, looks like we’ve arrived.”

“M’comfy.”

“Tommy, come on baby, time to get up.”

“Warm here, don’t wanna move.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff if you don’t move, we’ll have Neil coming in and finding us like this and I really don’t want the sarcastic remarks of my little brother right now.”  Adam smiled as Tommy stuck out his tongue.

“I think we’d scar him for life Adam if he saw us naked.  Good fun to try though.”  They both laughed as there was a knock at the door.

“Adam, you decent?”  Neil’s voice echoed through the door.

“You can come in if you want Neil.”  Adam tried to stifle a giggle.

“I’m not, no way coming in there if you’re both still in bed.  My mind would never be the same again.”  He shouted.

Adam climbed out of bed and put on a pair of sleep pants, then went to open the door.  Tommy remained in bed, the cover’s pulled up to his neck. He too couldn’t stop giggling.

“Hey little brother, we’re all men here.  You don’t have to be shy, Tommy doesn’t mind do you baby?”

“Nope, don’t mind.  Come on in Neil, join the party.”  He laughed again.

“Ewww, not thanks.  Urgh the images I now have burned into my mind are going to make me shudder for days.”

“Quit the bitching Neil, what did you want?”

“Just to let you know, we’ve arrived at the hotel and everyone’s got their rooms.  Ashley wouldn’t let me up here to give you your keys.  But I wasn’t going to be responsible for them.  I’ll not be the one in trouble if they get lost.”

Adam sighed, “Neil, hey Neil, if you just hang on for a minute.”  Adam looked at Tommy and rolled his eyes, causing Tommy to laugh again.  Neil stopped talking.

“Look Neil, Ashley was told not to let you up here.  I know we’ve stopped and we were just getting up to come and see what’s happening.”

“Oh….erm….right.”  Adam opened the door.  “Look here’s your keys, you’re on the fourth floor, Tommy’s on the floor below.”

“Nope, think again Neil.  Take this key back and get another for my room.  Tommy’s staying with me.”  Neil opened and closed his mouth.  “Oh come on, he’s here in my bed and that’s where he’s staying.”

Adam heard a moan behind him.  Turning he looked at his lover noticing the smile had left his face and a pained look had replaced it.

“Tommy….hey Tommy, look at me.”

Tommy’s eyes opened wide.  Adam saw they were a golden brown instead of the deep brown he’d come to love.

“Fuck!”

“Adam, is everything ok?”

“Neil, do me a favour, Tommy’s not feeling too well.  We’re going to get dressed and then go to our room.  I don’t want anyone, and that includes you, disturbing us.”

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah he’ll be fine, think he ate something that didn’t agree with him.”

“Ok, here’s your key.  Let me know how he is.”

“Thanks Neil.”  Adam took the key, closed the door and rushed over to Tommy.

“Nngh, Adam it hurts.”

“I know baby, but can you get up, can you put some clothes on?”  Tommy nodded.  “Come on, I’ll help you.”  Adam reached for a pair of sleep pants and helped Tommy into them.

“Adam, I’m…nngh….going to be alright….aren’t I?”

“Yes baby, you are.  I’m going to be there every step of the way.  I promised you didn’t I?”  He wanted to just hold Tommy until it was all over, but he knew the bus wasn’t the right place for the first shift to happen.  He pulled Tommy to him.  “Can you walk?”

“Nngh, yeah, don’t let go.”

“Not going to.”  Adam put his arm around Tommy’s waist guiding him to the door of the bus.  Checking up and down the parking lot of the hotel Adam realised Neil had cleared it except for himself and a security guard.  He smiled at his brother has he passed him, noting the concern on Neil’s face.

“He’s gonna be fine.  Just needs to rest.”

“I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”

Adam smiled as he entered the hotel, although Neil noticed the smile didn’t reach his brothers’ eyes.

Thankfully the lobby was empty.  He looked at his watch, 10.30pm, no wonder Tommy was feeling this way, the moon was nearly at its highest.  He berated himself for falling asleep and not getting Tommy into their room earlier.

“Adam….I….nngh!”

“Sshh Tommy, don’t try to talk, we’re nearly there.”

The elevator was empty and once inside Tommy slumped against the side.  Adam willed the lift to hurry up, he wanted Tommy settled on their bed before anything else happened.

The elevator opened at their floor and Adam helped Tommy to their room.  Locking the door Adam manoeuvred his lover to the bed.  Tommy doubled over and the moan that escaped his lips sounded more like a growl to Adam.

“Don’t fight it baby, let your wolf through.  I know it hurts but the more you fight the worse it’ll be.”

“Adam….nngh….hold me….nngh….please.”

“I’m here.”  Adam crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around the blond.  Tommy seemed to settle.  He looked up at Adam his eyes a bright golden brown.

“Oh baby, your eyes are beautiful, your wolf is going to be beautiful.”

“Will you….fuck it hurts.  Will you still love me?”

“There’s no doubt about that, I’ll always love you.”

“Thank you….aaarrgh!”  Tommy shivered and Adam held him tightly.

“Let him through my love.  I’m here.”

Tommy felt his teeth get longer, become fangs.  He skirted his tongue over them, they felt odd but strangely they also felt good.  He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  He could feel things changing.  He was hurting all over but he did as Adam said, he let the wolf push forward.  He shuddered, looked up again at Adam then allowed the wolf, his wolf through.

Adam watched as his beautiful man shivered and whined then shifted into the most gorgeous wolf he’d ever seen.  His fur was mottled grey, black and brown, he was tinier than Adam’s wolf but Tommy was only small.  His paws were black and the fur lightened up his legs until it blended with the rest of him.

“Wow Tommy, you are gorgeous.”  He stroked the wolfs ears.

Tommy was surprised that he could understand what Adam was saying.  He tried to speak, but all that came out was a whine.

“Sshh Tommy, I know you’re hurting aren’t you?”  The wolf nuzzled Adam’s side.  “I’m not going anywhere, I’m going to stay here with you.  I don’t want you to be scared.”

Tommy nuzzled further into Adam who stroked his ears again.  “Come on baby, curl up, sleep, you’ll need it after that.  I’ll not be moving so you can use me as your pillow.”

Tommy curled around himself.  It felt strange having fur and a tail.  He placed his tail over his snout and sneezed, unaccustomed to having it tickle him.

Adam laughed, “you’ll get used to that Tommy, you’ll love it when you run free with the rest of us.”  He stroked his hand down Tommy’s back and he felt him shudder.  “Rest my love.”

Adam lay down with the wolf curled up beside him and the rhythm of Tommy’s breathing soon had Adam asleep too.

Tommy woke, he was still curled around Adam.  He sniffed his lovers’ neck then licked it.  Adam stirred, Tommy licked his neck again, this time Adam woke.

“Hey Tommy, what was that for?  You should be sleeping.”  Tommy nuzzled Adams neck.  “Ok, I’m moving, what is it you want?”

Tommy jumped off the bed, it felt strange having four legs, but he expected that he’d get used to that too.  He padded over to the door.

“Oh Tommy, I’m sorry, but I can’t let you out, not just yet.”  Adam looked at the clock, they’d been asleep for a couple of hours.  “If I let you out you’re going to run the risk of being seen plus you’re going to be shifting back soon and I’d hate for you to be outside in the cold.  As much as I love to see you naked, I’m sure others wouldn’t.”  he stroked Tommy’s ears and heard a soft huff come from the wolf.  “Hey Tommy I have an idea.  I want you to see what you look like.  So….will you let me take a photograph of you?  I promise no-one else is going to see it.”

Tommy cocked his head to one side and sat down.  Adam giggled, Tommy huffed again.  “I’m going to take that as a yes.”  Adam reached for his phone.

Tommy sat watching his lover.  He was smiling inside, Adam was like a little kid with a new toy at Christmas.  The wolf sat waiting for Adam to finish taking photo’s then padded over to the bed and climbed back on.  He felt strange, something wasn’t quite right.  He growled.  Adam was immediately on the bed beside him.

“It’s ok, you’re calm so you’re starting to shift back.  Don’t fight it, just relax again and you’ll soon be your human self again.”  Adam stroked him, calming him down.

Tommy hurt, but he realised it wasn’t the same hurt as earlier.  He did feel calmer.  He closed his eyes and allowed himself to shift back.

Breathing heavily Tommy looked up into Adam’s eyes.  “Was….fuck…that hurt.  Was I…ok?”

“Tommy, you were more than ok.  You were….beautiful.  Do you want to see what your wolf looks like?”

“Well after all the pictures you took, I should hope so.”

Adam retrieved his phone from the floor.  He’d dropped it when he realised Tommy was shifting back.  He found the pictures and showed his lover.

“Is….is that me?”

“Yeah….isn’t….aren’t you gorgeous?”

“I thought I’d be ugly.”

“You could never be that Tommy.  You’re a beautiful man inside and out and now you have an amazing wolf too.”

“Are we going to tell the others?”

“Not yet.  I want you to get used to your wolf, I want to run with you, then we’ll tell them.”

“Ok, when can we run?”

“We have a show….”  Adam looked at the clock, it said 4am.  They’d spent most of the night, human and wolf, curled around one another.  “We have a show tonight, we both need to rest now, then after the show we’ll go for that run.”

“How….how do I shift without waiting for the full moon?”

“I close my eyes and think about my wolf, asking him to show himself.  I don’t know how the rest of them do it, we’ve never talked about it.  But that’s what works for me.”

“’K, I’ll try that tonight.  You’ll be there won’t you?”

“Of course, then we can run together.”

“Thank you….Adam…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you _and_ your wolf.”  He kissed Tommy.  “Now we need to sleep, we’ve got a lot to do in….in about five hours.”

“’k.” 

They both lay down, arms and legs winding around each other, contented they fell asleep.

^V^

The sun streaming through their window woke them.

“Morning Rock Star.”

“Morning baby.  You ready to face the world?”  Tommy nodded.  “If at any time you don’t feel well you have to tell me.”

“M’ok”

“You may feel ok now, but promise me?”

“Yeah, I promise.  Now let’s go before we have Neil appearing again.”

They laughed at the memories of Neil interrupting them the previous night.  Laughing and holding hands they met up with the rest of the band in the lobby.

“Hey it’s the young lovers.”  Isaac said smiling.  “You guys look good together.”  Adam smiled and Tommy blushed.

“Hey Tommy, you better this morning?”

“Yeah, thanks Neil I am.”

“What was wrong Tommy?”  Ashley looked from Tommy to Adam who shook his head slightly.

“Must’ve eaten something that didn’t agree with me.  M’ok now though, I slept all night.”

“As long as you’re ok.”  Isaac said, Tommy nodded.

“Tommy, do you mind if I borrow your man for a minute?  There’s something I need to sort out.”

“Sure Ashley.”  He smiled at her.

“What was it you ate?”  Brian wasn’t as sympathetic as the others.

“Not sure, but hey, I’m good now, no need to worry.”  Tommy noticed Brian watching him then his gaze went to Adam and Ashley who had moved over to the other side of the lobby.

“What’s up Ashley?”

“It wasn’t anything he ate was it?”

“No.”  Adam lowered his voice, “he shifted last night.”

“Oh Adam is he….”

“He’s fine and….”  He looked over at Tommy, “and his wolf is as gorgeous as he is.”

Ashley saw the love in Adam’s eyes as he spoke about Tommy.

“What are you going to say to Brian, Isaac and Neil?”

“Nothing yet.  We’re going to get the show over with tonight, then Tommy and I are going for a run, then we’ll tell everyone as we’re going to the next city.  That way no-one can go off in a huff.  We’ll sit and discuss it like adults.”

“Well you know I’m pleased for both of you.  And Isaac will be fine, he’ll know how you and Tommy are feeling, he’ll remember what it was like with Sophie.”

“Yeah, thanks I really….no _we_ appreciate your support.  I’m just worried about Brian.”

“Hey if he doesn’t like it then he knows what to do.  You even suggested to all of us that if we didn’t like tommy you wouldn’t stop us running with another pack.”

Adam hugged her.  “You’re the best Miss D.”  He kissed her cheek, then they went to go re-join the others.

“Hey, before we go what does his wolf look like?  Don’t tell me you didn’t take any photo’s?”

“Several.  But you’re not seeing them yet.  I’m going to make you wait so see him properly.  These pictures are for me.”

Ashley saw the love again in Adam’s eyes.  She placed a hand on his arm.  “Ok, I understand.  But you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

They hugged again and smiling, they joined the rest.

Adam wandered over to Tommy and Isaac but as Ashley got close Brian grabbed her arm.

“What was that about?”

“I just wanted to know if he and Tommy are ok.  Stop worrying, Tommy is not going to say anything.”

“He had better not.”

“Come on Brian, look at them.  Anyone who sees them can tell how much they love each other.”

“Hmph!”

“Quit your growling and give them a chance like the rest of us.”  She walked off leaving Brian staring after her.

They arrived at the theatre and most of the equipment had been set up ready.  All they had to do was their sound check, then the rest of the day was theirs.  The sound check went off without too many glitches and Adam was pleased with everything.

When they broke, Neil was waiting with food for all of them and a pile of messages for Adam.

“Oh come on Neil, surely you can deal with these?”  He held out the messages.  “I’ve got better things to do.”  He looked at Tommy.

“That’s gross Adam.”  Neil shuddered.

“Hey when you get a girlfriend you’ll understand.  Come on let’s sort these quickly then we’re all going to relax.”

“Ok”

The brothers joined the rest and as they ate more tales of touring were banded about.  Tommy laughing so much he was nearly crying.

“Ok guys, now my sides are hurting.  I’ve not laughed so much for a long time.”

Adam looked at his lover smiling at Tommy’s laugh.  He was falling more in love with the man by the minute.

“Look I’m sorry guys, but if you don’t mind, I’m going to have a sleep.”

“You ok Tommy?”  Adam looked worried.

“M’fine, just tired.  Think it’s the food poisoning from last night still playing up.”

“Ok baby, I’ll be with you soon.  Just going to finish off with these messages then I’ll be over to the bus.”

Tommy kissed Adam, tongues duelling only breaking apart when they heard Neil moan.

Laughing “I’ll see you soon Adam.”  Then Tommy disappeared.

Brian growled, “How about we all go for a run, now our _human_ has gone for his nap.”

“Brian leave him alone, you heard, he wasn’t well last night.”  Ashley said.

“K….ok.”  He looked at Adam then bared his neck to him.  “Look I’m sorry, it’s just I can’t stop thinking that this is all going to backfire like with Josh.”

“He’s nothing like him.”  It was Isaac this time.  “You can see how much TJ loves the boss man.  I for one like him and hope he’s around for a very long time.  Besides when was the last time you saw Adam this happy?”

Brian had to agree, Adam had not been this happy for a very long time.  “Yeah, ok, I see what you mean.  Look Adam I’m sorry, I’ll try harder to get on with him, but I’ll be honest, it may take me a while.”

Adam looked at his Musical Director, “ok, but you’ll see, he’s not going to do anything against us, he’s not that kind of person.”

“So then, did someone say run?”  Neil looked questioningly.

“I’m up for it too.”  Ashley bounced.

“Ok….ok, I’m outnumbered, I can see.  Let me just text Tommy he’ll be expecting me, but he could do with the rest after last night.”  Adam smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Hey gorgeous, we’re all going for a run.  Saw some woods as we drove here this morning, shouldn’t be too long.**

Tommy was sprawled out on Adam’s huge bed on the bus when his phone buzzed.  He smiled when he saw who it was from, then answered.

**K, wish I could come with you.  Take care, I love you.**

He hit send.

Adam smiled.  **You’ll be with me tonight after the show.  I love you.  Rest.**

Tommy sighed, contented.

So they weren’t seen, they walked to the woods then once there, stripped and shifted, stretching their strong limbs out.

Adam sat looked at his pack thinking how lucky he was.  They all loved him in their own way, even Neil.  He huffed and started walking deeper into the woods.  The rest followed, then they all began running, chasing one another darting between the trees.

They’d been running several minutes when Neil stopped.  Adam nearly ran into his brother, he’d been chasing Ashley and had lost her.  He too stopped and watched what Neil was doing.

Brian, Isaac and Ashley caught up with them, they stopped and stared at Neil.

Neil was sat on his haunches, ears pricked up, nose sniffing the air.  Adam went to sit next to him and nuzzled him.  He looked at Neil, there seemed to be concern in his eyes.  Adam sniffed the air then.  There was something familiar floating on the wind.  The others caught up with them and watched as the two brothers sniffed then growled.

Adam recognised the scent in the air.  It was the same as the wolf he had killed when he’d been protecting Tommy.  He looked at his brother, then at the rest of his friends, growled and began running back the way they had come.  He knew Neil didn’t know about the confrontation, but he’d recognise another were and that could only mean one thing….trouble.

He ran faster, hoping the others were following him.  He had to get back to Tommy.  If the were’s were here they’d know that Tommy wasn’t with them.  He had to get to him before they did.

Isaac, Brian, Ashley and Neil saw Adam take off at a sprint and looked at one another then followed.  They too had smelled the other were’s but didn’t know why Adam had gone off as quickly as he did.  They were nearly up to Adam, they could see him in the distance.  It was times like this they wished he wasn’t so big.  His legs so powerful, he was beginning to out run them.

They began to run faster, when suddenly from out of nowhere a big black wolf pounced and took Adam down.  They could hear growling and snarling, then one of the wolves whined.  They hoped it wasn’t Adam.  They continued to run to catch up with the two larger wolves.

Adam had been focussed on getting back to Tommy, he hadn’t been concentrating on what was around him, when the big black wolf pounced.  Adam’s breath was knocked out of him as he rolled on the floor, the black wolf trying to nip at him and bite his throat.  Adam was aware that he’d left the others alone and just hoped they would find him and that they were ok.

He managed to get up and start running again, but the other wolf was slightly larger and managed to pounce on him again, this time sinking his teeth into the back of Adam’s neck, causing him to whine loudly.

Tommy had nodded off, he didn’t know how long he’d slept, but he heard a noise that sounded very much like someone in pain.  He sat up listening carefully.  He realised his sense of hearing was more acute.  There it was again, that whine.

_Fuck, that sounds like….no please don’t let it be Adam._   He knew he had to do something, but what?  _What had Adam said about shifting at will?_   He thought about his wolf.  _Come on boy I….no Adam needs you._   He closed his eyes thinking about his wolf, willing it to appear.  He sat on the floor.  _Come on, please boy,  I want you….ngh_.  he could feel something happening.  He closed his eyes again, willing the wolf forward.  His teeth came down, he let out a growl and there was his wolf, ripped clothing scattered around him.

He padded slowly down the stairs from Adam’s room, then out of the door of the bus.  He stopped, sniffed the air and surprising himself, he picked up Adam’s scent.  Slowly he made his way towards the woods.  He didn’t know what he would do once he got there, but knew he had to help Adam.

He bounded through the woods trying to pick up Adam’s scent.  He stopped, listening for any sounds, there it was again, another whine.  Tommy set off in the direction of the sound.  Adam’s scent getting stronger.

Suddenly Tommy saw two wolves rolling on the floor, dried leaves and twigs swirling around them.  Tommy recognised Adam’s wolf, but not the bigger black one.  He growled low in his throat, threatening the black wolf.  The pair stopped when they heard Tommy growl.  Adam’s eyes wide with the shock of seeing his lover in wolf form gave the black wolf the distraction he needed and bit down on Adam’s neck.  Adam yelped, Tommy needed to do something.  He pounced on top of the black wolf sinking his teeth into its neck.  As soon as Tommy bit, the wolf yowled and released its hold on Adam, allowing him to crawl free.

Tommy bit down harder and the black wolf rolled away taking Tommy with him.  Adam got up and went to attack the black wolf not wanting it to hurt his Tommy.

The three of them were rolling on the floor, claws scratching, teeth nipping.

It was this sight that Neil, Ashley, Brian and Isaac came upon.  They recognised Adam but not the other two.  They went to attack the wolves, get them off Adam.

Adam realised what was happening and dragged himself away.  He growled at his three friends and his brother, but when they went to attack Tommy and the black wolf, Adam realised he had to do something.  He forced his wolf down, and sat naked in the woods.  He didn’t care, he had to stop his family attacking his lover.

“STOP!” he yelled at the top of his voice.  They continued their attack.

“NO!  STOP That’s Tommy!”

That had the effect on his friends he needed.  They withdrew and turned to look at Adam.  The black wolf now had Tommy pinned to the ground, his mouth open, saliva dribbling down onto Tommy.  The blonds wolf trying to get free, but the more powerful wolf had him pinned.

Ashley shifted, “What the hell Adam?”

“Ashley, that wolf is Tommy.  I didn’t think he’d be able to shift at will just yet.  He must have heard me yelp.  Ashley we have to help him.”

Brian walked over to them, “You’re going to explain everything once we’re back at the hotel, but first we’ve got to get our guitarist back.”

Isaac and Neil had been circling Tommy and the black wolf hoping that it wouldn’t rip their friends throat out.

Ashley, Brian and Adam had shifted back and joined the others.  Adam growling and snarling, praying that the black wolf wouldn’t bite his lover.

The black wolf sensed Adam’s Alpha and backed off Tommy who managed to sit up, breathing heavily, blood dripping from a gash on his head.  Ashley went over to him, growling low in her throat hoping he’d sense that she didn’t want to hurt him.  He looked from Ashley to the others and his strength seemed to leave him, he lay down allowing Ashley to get closer.

She slowly approached him and as he lay down she nuzzled his neck then licked the top of his head.  He realised this wolf wasn’t going to hurt him and relaxed slightly.  He didn’t know who this was but he was thankful, the licking seemed to soothe the pain in his head.  He still had a lot to learn.

Adam watched as the black wolf left his lover, watched as Ashley went to comfort Tommy, then he turned his attention to the black wolf.  Growling low in his throat, Adam let the black wolf know again who the alpha was here.  Adam saw the black wolf shift so he shifted too.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Stephen, I was sent to kill you, then claim your plaything.  I’ve been tracking you since you left L.A.”

Adam growled again.  “Well Stephen you’ve failed on both counts.  I’m still alive thanks to my friends and….” He looked at Tommy and the others.  “and my mate.”  He saw Tommy’s paws go over his nose as if he was embarrassed the others finding out this way.  Adam wanted to smile even in wolf form Tommy was cute.

“You can go back to your pack and tell them that Tommy is my mate, I regret killing your pack member.”

“He was my brother, younger and rather stupid.  He’d been told to go and learn to control his temper, but….well you know the rest.”

“But if he hadn’t attacked first he would still be here.  Tell your Alpha that when I get back from this tour, we’ll meet.  All of us.”  He looked at his family.  “We will settle the differences by talking.  I want no more bloodshed.”

Stephen nodded, then bared his neck.  “Now go back to your pack and I’ll let your Alpha know when we are to meet.  I’m sure I can find you again.  I’ll never forget your scent.”

“As you wish Alpha.  I’m, sorry for attacking your mate and yourself, I’ll pass the message on.  You’ll have no more trouble from me.”

“Good.  Now go before my pack decides they’d rather attack than let you go.”

Stephen shifted, growled and ran off into the distance.

Adam, not caring he was naked, ran over to Tommy.  “Oh baby you’re going to be alright.”  He stroked Tommy’s ears. 

Tommy whined, he’d never felt more embarrassed than he did now.

“Adam!”  It was Neil.

“Mmm?”

“Adam, we should get back to the buses.”

Adam noticed Neil had their clothes at the side of him.  “Yeah, you’re right, but Tommy can’t shift here, he’ll be naked.”

A low growl came from Tommy’s mouth, his paws hiding his face again.

“Aww baby you look so cute when you do that.”  Adam stroked his ears and Tommy huffed.

“Ok, so one of us will go and bring his clothes here.  What’s it going to look like us arriving back at the buses with a wolf in tow?”

“Neil, thank you for volunteering.  I’m sure Tommy will thank you when he’s shifted back.”  Adam grinned at the sour look on his brothers face.

“Ok….fine.”  He dressed and started back for the buses.

Ashley, Isaac and Brian dressed and started to set off.

“You’ve got a shit ton of explaining to do Adam.  What the….”

“Brian….not now.  Let’s leave them and we’ll talk later back at the bus.  He’s got to help Tommy shift back.”

“I want a full explanation.”

“Brian!”  Adam was angry now.  “I don’t know what your problem is with Tommy, but remember this.  I love him, he loves me, he wanted this, I didn’t force him.”  Adam took a deep breath.  “I’m not saying anymore now, go back to the buses, I don’t want to talk about my private life in the middle of the woods.  Besides I need to be here for Tommy, help him shift back.”

Brian was about to say something else when Ashley and Isaac pulled him away.

“You be careful Boss Man”  Ashley smiled.  “Look after our guitarist.  We’ll see you both back at the bus.”

Adam smiled at her and as Isaac was guiding Brian away he mouthed a thank you to her.  She left them alone and followed her friends.

Adam looked at Tommy, “Baby are you ok?”  he stroked the wolfs ears and Tommy huffed.  Adam smiled, “I love you so very much and I’m so proud of you, coming to find me and shifting.  It must have been scary for you.  But I’m so pleased you came even though you could have been seriously hurt.”

Tommy looked up at his lover then sat up.  He nuzzled into Adam and licked the dark haired man’s neck.

“Hey, your tongues rough.”  Adam laughed.  Tommy did it again.  “Tommy if you carry on doing that I’m not going to be responsible for what I might do.”

Tommy looked at him, cocking his head to one side.

“If, my gorgeous man, you continue licking me, I’m going to shift back and make love to you in wolf form.  And baby it’s as hot as being in human form.  The only problem is Neil will be on his way back and that’s one thing I don’t want him to witness, we’d never hear the end of it.”  Adam laughed and Tommy growled playfully.

Just then Adam heard a noise in the trees.  “Get down Tommy I don’t….”

“Adam, hey Adam I hope you’re not doing anything to disturb my innocent mind, and I also hope you’ve managed to put your clothes on.”

Adam laughed, “No we’re not doing anything….yet.  And yeah, I’m dressed.”

Neil came through the trees carrying Tommy’s clothes.  “Here you go, first things I found.”

“Thanks Neil.”

“Right, I’m going back, I’d rather not see my brothers mate naked.  Eww no thanks.”  Neil shuddered.

“Hey, stop that little brother, my Tommy is beautiful.”  Adam smiled, Neil saw that for the first time in a long time Adam’s smile reached his eyes and there was something else there….Love.  Love for Tommy.  “Ok, I’ll see you back at the buses.  I will warn you, Brian’s questioning everyone about whether they knew about Tommy.”

“Leave him to me.  We won’t be long.”  Neil nodded and headed off.

Adam looked back at Tommy.  “Right lover, we need to get you back to the Tommy everyone knows.  It would certainly look odd, a wolf playing lead guitar in my band tonight.  Don’t worry, we have plenty of time so I’ll talk you through this.”  He bent and kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

Tommy huffed then sat up.

“Ok, this is what you’re going to do.”  Adam looked lovingly at Tommy.  “Lie down for me and close your eyes.”  Tommy looked at him.  “It’s ok we’re going to get you back….together.”  Tommy did as he was told.  “Thank you, now close your eyes and think about how peaceful your wolf is when Tommy’s around.”  He heard a low growl coming from Tommy.  “You’re doing great.  Now think how much Tommy likes playing his guitar and how much I love you.  Just relax and push back your wolf.”

Tommy did as he was told.  He felt oddly calm and he could sense the wolf disappearing.  It wasn’t long before Tommy was lying naked, shivering.

“Hey, welcome back baby.  How are you feeling?”

“C..cold.  Need to get dressed.”

“Here you go.  Neil brought some clothes for you.”

“Th…thanks.  Did I….did I do the right thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Shifting, coming to help you?  I’m sorry if I’ve caused problems with Br….”

“You haven’t caused problems.  Brian needs to understand that I’m the Alpha here and nobody tells me what to do, who I can or can’t love.”

Tommy grinned.  “So you won’t listen to me if I tell you to get on your back I want to make love to you?”

“Now that is one thing I will do, if you tell me to.”  Adam smiled and pulled the half dressed Tommy towards him.

“You had better let me get dressed, we should head back, we have some explaining to do.”

“You’re right, I just wanted you to myself a bit longer.”

“You can have me all to yourself all night after the show, but right now I’m hungry, cold and would like to relax a bit before we play tonight.”

“Come on, can you walk?”

“Yeah, I’m back to two feet so I think I remember how to use them.”  Tommy smiled, grabbed hold of Adam’s hand as they made their way back to the buses.

^V^

They arrived back at the buses, arms around one another.

“Just remember Tommy, I love you so very much.”

“I know and I love you too Rock Star.”  They smiled, Adam kissed him tenderly then went in.

Tommy was immediately mobbed by Ashley.  “Here he is the beautiful new wolf.  Tommy Joe Ratliff, your wolf is gorgeous just like you.”  Tommy blushed. 

“Hey TJ how are you feeling?  That was a surprise, why didn’t you tell us?”  Isaac slapped Tommy’s back.

“Hmph, what happens when he’s had enough of you Adam?”

“Brian, shut the fuck up.”  Tommy said, everyone just stared at him, Adam trying to stifle a giggle.

“All I’m saying….”

“No you’re not saying anything, it’s my turn.”

Adam, Ashley, Isaac and Neil all sat down, this was going to be something worth seeing.

“Brian, sit down and for once in your life listen to Tommy, you may be pleasantly surprised.”  Adam growled softly as Brian did as his Alpha said.

“Right, now I’ve got all your attentions, you’re going to listen to me.  I know I’m not one for making a speech but I’ve had enough of how I’ve been treated these last few weeks.”  He scanned their faces, Adam smiling, the rest surprised that he was so confident.

Tommy took a deep breath.  “Ok, ever since I arrived at the audition you Brian, seemed to have a problem with me.  I found out why, one I’m Adam’s type and two I was human.  Note the word _was_ ”  He paused.  “Now, as _you’ve_ all found out, I’m like the rest of you….were.  That’s because I fell in love with Adam.”

“Urgh too much information.”

“Neil….shut up!”  Adam said.

“Ok, I must admit when Adam first told me I kinda didn’t believe it, but then, well he explained everything.”  He looked at Brian.  “He even told me about Josh and Connor.  Then we encountered a were in the woods behind my apartment and I met Adam’s wolf and I fell in love with him too.  It was my idea for him to claim me.  He’d accidentally bitten me, that’s why he fought with the were near my apartment.  He explained about claiming and what would happen to me.  And _I_ wanted it.  I’m not going to leave him, I love him too much.  And I will never tell anyone about us, who would believe me anyway.  Besides I realised today what a beautiful feeling it was to be my wolf.  Yes I have a lot to learn but I want you all….”  He looked at each of them in turn.  “All of you to help me.  I know at times it’s not going to be easy but….”

He didn’t say anymore as Ashley, Isaac and Adam rushed to hug him.

“We’re with you all the way TJ”  Isaac shook his hand.

“You’re one of us now.”  Ashley kissed him.

“Erm, Miss D, as well as keeping your hands and paws off my man, you can refrain from kissing and licking him too.  Yes I saw you licking him earlier.”

“Oi Boss Man, I love him like a brother, so nope will kiss, or lick him when I want.”  She laughed and hugged then kissed Adam.

“Putting it like that….as long as I get the same.  Ok Miss D, I’ll let you.”  He hugged her back.

“Welcome to the pack Tommy.”  It was Neil, he held out his hand for Tommy to shake.  “Anyone who can put a silly love sick grin on my brothers face is alright in my book.”

“Wow Tommy, a compliment from my brother, he must like you.”  Adam hugged his brother close.  He looked at Brian, “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Brian moved towards the group.  “Tommy, I’m sorry.”  Tommy nodded.  “You have to understand Adam is our Alpha and we look out for him.  After Josh and Connor you could see why I was cautious of having a human in the band.”  Tommy extracted himself from Adam’s arms and went to Brian.  “I was scared, not just for Adam, but for the rest of us.  We’ve lived and worked together for a few years now and I didn’t want anything to happen…..”

Tommy stopped him.  “Brian, I understand.  I would have been the same.  I can see how you look out for each other and I hope you’ll all….” He looked around at everyone.  “…let me look out for you too.”

“After today and the way you helped save my glittery brothers arse, I for one am glad you’re with us.  Welcome to the Glamily Tommy.”  Neil hugged him.

“Wow Tommy, to get that reaction from Neil, you must be worth keeping.”  Adam laughed.

Pulling himself out of Neil’s hold, Tommy went to Adam.  “I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I’m never going to leave my mate.”  He kissed Adam passionately, tongues duelling for supremacy.

“Eww guys, children in the room.”

Adam and Tommy broke apart laughing, at Neil’s commented.  Everyone ending up in fits of giggles.

“Hey guys, look at the time.”  Brian managed to shout above the laughter.  “We had better get ourselves into the theatre, we have just over an hour to make ourselves glittery and gorgeous for the fans.”

“I can see this is going to be a great tour.  Are you ready Tommy?”

“If I’m with you, always Rock Star.”  Tommy kissed Adam again, then whispered, “I’ll show you how much I love you tonight after the show, then maybe we can go for a run and I’ll show your wolf how much _my_ wolf loves him.”

Tommy walked off heading towards the theatre wiggling his non-existent arse at Adam, smiling when he heard a moan coming from Adam’s mouth.

Tommy was going to enjoy this tour, even more so, he was going to enjoy being Adam Lambert’s mate.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd so any mistakes are totally mine. I don't own any of the characters they are their own glitzy selves I've just borrowed them for this story.


End file.
